I need coffee, you need me
by xAppleDownx
Summary: The witty Lorelai has been searching for the whole package all her life. One day she opens her eyes and realizes where it has always been. Love, Comfort and Safety. Fill in the rest of the letters and you'll know who I'm talking about. Chapter 26 up. R&R!
1. Be true to your woman

The doorbell at the diner rang, when the door closed after Rachel. He saw her walk away, this time sure that he would never see her again, never. He sighed and then turned around. For the first time in his entire life, he actually understood Lorelai's need for coffee. Once again he sighed and tried to forget what she had just said, but somehow it kept going 'round in his head.

"_So don't wait to long okay?"_

"_To what?"_

"_To tell her"_

She was right, and he knew that deep inside, but it all seemed so unrealistic, to good to be true. It was all a dream, a stage in life he could never get to. A part of him wanted to run out the door, to her. But _Luke _kept him from doing it. Maybe, maybe not. The fight kept going on all night…

_I must be crazy now_

_Maybe I dream too much_

_But when I think of you_

_I long to feel your touch_

Lorelai was standing in front of the mirror when the doorbell rang. She hurried downstairs and opened, expecting to see Max, but instead she faced Luke. Her heart stopped beating for a while, and a smile came across her face.

"Hey. You're all dressed up."

"Oh, I'm going out."

"Oh sorry. I forgot my toolbox so I just thought I'd come pick it up."

" Oh yeah. It's right over here. Rory and I couldn't lift it or we would've brought it to you and then we got used to having it here, so we named it Bert and we'd say Goodnight Bert and it'd say Goodnight girls and we spend too much time home alone."

"Well, thanks for taking care of it."

"Our pleasure."

"So Rachel left."

"What!"

"Last night. She left. For good."

"Oh no, Luke I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"Ah, it's hard to explain."

"I can't believe it. I thought she was really in it for the long haul this time."

"Yeah well, she had her reasons."

"Really? What?"

_To whisper in your ear_

_Words that are old as time_

_Words only you would hear_

_If only you were mine_

Luke looked at the floor. He had no idea how to explain this how to formulate it. His heart was pounding wildly.

"I… she… Oh crap!"

Lorelai stared at him wondering why he had so much difficulties to get it out. She looked at him and gave him a smile. She looked into his eyes and suddenly her heart started beating faster than ever. The man in front of her was different than the one she knew. He looked so… She had no word for this, and then suddenly something started to bubble inside her.  
_It's Luke, your Luke. Luke, diner Luke, Coffee Luke… You must be fooling yourself, Lorelai Gilmore. You can't have feelings for this guy, can you? Okay, you admitted a "Maybe" for your mother, but that was before Max… MAX! Hello! You're with Max, you like Max, if you didn't, you wouldn't be dating him. You can't have feelings for someone else._  
Lorelai took a deep breath and spoke: What, Luke? Why did she leave?

_I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you_

_Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes_

_'Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do_

_And you'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side_

He glanced at her for a moment. Why was she so damn beautiful? Her hair was shining and her eyes were sparkling in the most wonderful way, so beautiful that he thought it wasn't possible. He remembered the first day he met her, how she had taken his breath away. He's head was like a factory. Wheels spinning around and his heart pounding… He knew that now was he's chance, maybe the only one he would ever get. If he didn't tell her now, she could get married to Max Medina, or some other guy, and he was aware of the fact, that he wouldn't be able to stand that.

"She left because… She left because she thought I have feelings for someone else…"

"What? Feelings for someone else… Is it true, Luke? Do you?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so…"

"Oh my! Who?"

"Okay, remind me of that I owe you 40 free cups of coffee, if you ever want to talk to me again, but you…"

"Me?"

"Yes, the answer is you, and I better get going."

_I love you_

_Please say you love me too_

_These three words_

_They could change our lives forever_

_And I promise you that we will always be together_

_'Til the end of time_

Lorelai couldn't think clear. Her eyes were still looking at the spot where Luke was standing just a few seconds ago. Her whole mind was out of function. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and she had to open. For her surprise it was Max. Deep inside she hoped it was Luke, but there was no way they looked like each other.

"Hey!"

He leaned in for a kiss, but Lorelai pulled away. She was to confused now, unable to do anything.

"What's going on, Lorelai?"

"Actually I don't know!"

"Know what?"

"Anything!"

"We should get married!"

"WHAT!"

Her mind was exploding now, to much to think about.

"Lorelai, I love you, and I think we're ready for the next step; marriage… Please say "yes"."

"NO! I can't, Max… Sorry, but right now everything's pretty much a mess in here…" She pointed at her head and continued "I just can't, sorry…"

And with these words she left…

_So today I finally find the courage deep inside_

_Just to walk right up to your door_

_But my body can't move when I finally get to it_

_Like a thousand times before_

_Then without a word you handed me this letter_

_Read I hope this finds the way into your heart, it said_

Luke sat by the counter, trying to clear his mind. He did what Rachel said, he had told Lorelai that he had feelings for her, and then he had just left. What if she felt the same way? He remembered the look they gave each other awhile ago, when they were painting the diner. So close…

"Luke?"

He turned around and faced Lorelai. She was standing there, more stunning than ever, with a so confused look on her face.

"You really meant what you said?"

They caught each others eyes and then he nodded…

"Coffee…" she mumbled and sat down on a chair. The whole night had been so confusing, and now it was even worse, or was it. Slowly she got up, and moved towards him. He got up too, and there they stood, starring at each other. Slowly, their faces got closer, and when their lips met, Lorelai felt like a river was running through her.

"I love you, Lorelai" he whispered, and suddenly she pulled away. Why should all men say that they loved her at the same evening.

_I love you_

_Please say you love me too_

_'Til the end of time_

"I love you too…" They leaned in for another kiss, when they heard the sound of a broken window. Lorelai turned around, and saw a man walking away… Max…

_Well maybe I, I need a little love, yeah_

_Maybe I, I need a little care_

_Maybe you, maybe you need somebody just to hold you_

_If you do_

_Just reach out_

_I'll be there_

_I love you_

_Please say you love me_

_Please say you love me too_

_These three words, they could change our lives forever_

_And I promise you that we will always be together_

_Oh, I love you_

_Please say you love me_

_Please say you love me too_

_'Til the end of time_

_Oh baby, my baby, together, forever_

_I love you_

_I will be your light_

_Shining through your eyes_

Song by: Faith Hill "I love you"


	2. Pure reality

Hey,

so here's the second part.

I hope you enjoy reading it, and I kinda hope this part is better than the pervious one.

Part two: Pure reality, fabulous reality, unbelievable reality

"Max! Wait up!"

Lorelai ran after him calling his name several times, but he ignored her and kept walking. At last she caught up on him and stopped him. When their eyes met, she saw how hurt he was. He really did love her. She started feeling guilty, and wanted to comfort him, but he turned away again. She had to do something right away. It was like the last past months just fainted away just like that.

"Max! Just listen to me!"

"Why Lorelai? I saw it, I saw it all. First I came to your house and saw Luke running down the street, after that you refuses to marry me and then you run to the diner and kiss him… How long Lorelai? How long?

"Around five minutes!" she spit out. She knew she shouldn't have done it, and on the other hand she should. "Follow your heart" was right in her opinion, and she loved Luke, didn't she. She had to, 'cause she had just told him, just then. When she thought back she had never told any guy that she loved them, and now she just did it. It had just come so natural, it had just felt so right, but Max had seen them. He was not supposed to… But there was nothing she could do to change it, and she didn't wanted to change it. When she thought of the kiss, her heart jumped. She really wanted him. She really wanted Luke. It all seemed so much like living in a dream, but it was reality. Unbelievable reality, almost to good to be true. Just thinking of Luke, made her smile, but at the moment she couldn't allow herself to smile.

"Really? I don't believe you. But if this is how you feel, I think I can live with it. I have to deal with it. If you really love him Lorelai, then you do and there's nothing I can do about it. Reality Lorelai… That's what it's called. True feelings. You followed your heart and I wont get that option. I really do love you, but if I know you well enough to know that I can't change how you feel, or try to talk you into something stupid. So goodbye…"

_**So much pain and no good reason why  
You've cried until the tears run dry  
And nothing else can make you understand  
The one thing that you held so dear  
Is slipping from your hand  
And you say**_

From the diner Luke saw the whole scenery. How Lorelai and Max talked… Why exactly he couldn't say, but a part of him got jealous just looking at them. Max said something, then reached out and touched Lorelai's shoulder gently. They both smiled a little, Lorelai whispered something and a tear rolled down her chick. Max kissed her forehead then turned around and left. Back was Lorelai standing like a sculpture. Her eyes were following Max, until he disappeared in the darkness. Luke was about to walk out to her, but then he decided to leave her alone. He sighed… Everything he had hoped for had just happened, but now he was afraid that she wasn't ready to be with him. Maybe she never would be no matter how badly he wanted it. He started to clean the counter. He kept going on at the same spot for awhile, but the stain wouldn't go away. It was a spot from a coffee cup, and it wasn't just any cup. It was the place where he usually placed her cup. He had done it for so many years now, that the spot was permanent. Suddenly the bells above the door rang and he heard footsteps. He looked up and faced her. She looked sad and relieved at the same time. He could see a tear in her eye, but also a smile on her lips.  
_I love that smile, _he told himself. Their eyes met and they both smiled. As usual Luke gripped her cup and filled it with coffee. _Lorelai and coffee, that's what I call perfect match. _

"Luke…"

"Yeah?"

"I just… This whole evening, has been kind of a mess to me. I mean… Twenty things happened all in once. And well maybe it's just to much for one person to deal with and I… I think I need some time to think it through so… I'll go home"

_**Why, why, why  
Does it go this way  
Why, why, why  
And all I can say**_

He sighed and looked how she moved closer and closer to the door. Suddenly it hit him. If he let her go now, she would probably be gone forever, and he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't afford to loose the person he cared most about, the person he loved the most. He remembered the day Rachel had left for the first time. Back then he thought he was in love, but now he felt love for the first time. He wanted to hold her tight, touch her hair and kiss her lips. He wanted to wipe tears away from her face every time she cried, he wanted to comfort her every time she was upset, and most of all he just wanted her, Lorelai Gilmore. He dropped the cloth he was cleaning the counter with and ran across the room, but just then she was about to open the door. _I won't allow it!_ He told himself, when he blocked the door for her. She gasped and walked straight into him. Just feeling his body towards hers was gave her butterflies in her stomach. They were flying around like crazy, and she had to stop herself from kissing him. He just stood there with a so confused look on his face, but it was also so determined. They looked into each others eyes and dived deep down. They reached for each others heart and love. But none of them were able to say anything. "You're right", Luke at last got out. Lorelai's look was now the confused one. What was she right about. "It's far to much for one person, but you're not alone… I'll help you out." He took a deep breath, ready for her so storm out of the backdoor or something, but she stayed. Slowly they moved closer until their faces were only a few inches away. She could feel his chest against hers, she feel his breath. Slowly he placed a hand on her each of her chick and now their foreheads were leaning against each other. When their lips met Lorelai's knees weakened and her whole body felt like gel. First it was a light kiss but as the seconds passed by it got more and more passionate. Slowly they moved backwards toward to counter, then the stairs, and they disappeared. This was reality, once again, but this time the amazing reality.

_**Somewhere down the road  
There'll be answers to the questions  
Somewhere down the road  
Tho' we cannot see it now  
And somewhere down the road  
You will find mighty arms reaching for you  
And they will hold the answers at the end of the road**_

If they had only know that they wasn't alone, well they were being watched. By nonetheless than miss Patty herself. She was standing with her mouth open, staring at the empty diner. It was hard for her to believe what had just happened, but she was sure that she wasn't asleep and she was pretty sure it was Lorelai, and not some other woman. The man was Luke, no doubt. He was wearing a flannel and his backwards baseball cap. After staring for awhile, she mad sure that no one saw her, she "ran" over to the closest phone, and dialled Barbette, though it was in the middle of the night. "Who the hell…" she heard the familiar voice and interrupted her by almost yelling: "I saw them kiss!" There was silent for awhile. "Patty? Who kissed?"  
"Luke and Lorelai!"

_**Yesterday I thought I'd seen it all  
I thought I'd climbed the highest wall  
Now I see the learning never ends  
And all I know to do is keep on walking  
Walking 'round the bend singing**_

The first sunbeams slipped through the curtains and awoke Lorelai. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself rapped in Luke's arms. First she got scared, but then she took a deep breath and started to feel much better. His strong arms melted her heart and she felt more save and comfortable than ever… She laid again and was about to fall asleep when the alarm rang, and Luke woke up. When he saw Lorelai beside him he looked a little surprised. "How did you… Is this a dream?" Lorelai smiled and shook her head, then gave him a gentle kiss. "No it's pure reality" they both smiled, then kissed again, until Lorelai saw what the clock was. "Oh no! It's 5.30… Rory is going to wake up in thirty minutes!" She jumped out of bed and tried to put her cloths on quickly. "That poor girl had to fall asleep all by herself… This is not good. I promised to be home early and that we would eat breakfast here, and then I should driver her to school!" she gave Luke a quick kiss before running downstairs and out on the street. When she finally got home, she found Rory in the kitchen. "Hey Hon!" she sad, trying to sound normal. "Where have you been? You promised to come home early yesterday, and not spend then night at Max' house!" Rory sounded a little disappointed. "I didn't spend the night at Max' house, Rory… God, I have no idea how explain this!" She said down on a chair and hid her face in her hands. "What about telling me the truth!" Rory said a little loud, knowing that it would make her mother confess. "I broke up with Max, and slept with Luke!"

_**Why, why, why  
Does it go this way  
Why, why, why  
And all I can say Somewhere down the road  
There'll be answers to the questions  
Somewhere down the road  
Though we cannot see it now  
And somewhere down the road  
You will find mighty arms reaching for you  
And they will hold the answers at the end of the road**_

This is the end of this chapter, I hoped you liked it. Another chapter will be updated next week…

_Love Asta_


	3. A new beginning

Hi

Here's the third part…

Probably a little longer.

The song's called: Complicated and made by: Carole Dawn Johnson

Chapter 3: A new beginning

"You did what?" Rory yelled. She stared at her mother with amused eyes. She was just sitting at the couch with a wired look in her eyes. "I thought you were with Max…" Rory sat down beside her and just looked at her, with her "Rory-face" that Lorelai couldn't lie to. "I was… until yesterday…" Lorelai mumbled as an answer. After a long time silence, Rory got up. "I have to get to school.." she said. "I was going to take you, Rory!" Rory just smiled at her mother and then left the house. Lorelai was standing in the door, when the phone rang. It's took Lorelai a while to react, so the answering machine started: "Hi it's me Sookie… I was just wondering when you'll come to work!" Lorelai sighed. She had to go.

_**I'm so scared that the way that I feel,  
Is written all over my face,  
When you walk into the room I wanna find a hiding place,  
We used to laugh, we used to hug,  
The way that old friends do,  
But now a smile and a touch of your hand,  
Just make me come unglued,  
It's such a contradiction, do I lie or tell the truth,  
Is it fact or fiction the way I feel for you.**_

When she got to the inn, she saw Michel standing at the front disk. "Hi Michel" he didn't answer, and he looked very tired. "I'm suffering from ennui" he mumbled and Lorelai had to laugh. _Michel and his ennui!" _At the same time Sookie entered the lobby. "You came!" she yelled, with a big grin on her lips. "Of course I did. What's up with you?" she asked, when Sookie gave her a big hug. "He did it, didn't he?" Lorelai gave her a confused look, and suddenly Sookie started to jump up and down like a little child. "Sookie? Why are so acting like a child, huh?" Lorelai asked, but Sookie didn't answer. At last she heard Michel sigh and mumbling: "Actually some of us are suffering from ennui, and that means: I'm depressed and happy people makes me even more depressed, so please be happy somewhere else…" Sookie just laughed and gave Lorelai another hug. "So, did he do it?" Sookie almost yelled. "Who did what?" Lorelai asked even more confused. Again Michel sighed, but they just ignored him. "Did Max propose, jerk?" Sookie smirked. Lorelai's smile fainted and she turned her face away from Sookie. Slowly she started to walk away towards her office, followed by Sookie. "Yes, I'm afraid Mr. Medina did so." she replied, trying to sound normal. Sookie smiled and took Lorelai's hands, but soon let go. "There's no ring! Why is there no ring, Lorelai? He hadn't bought any yet, or? Don't tell me you turned him down, did you say no?" Lorelai hid her face in her hands, and then nodded. "No way! I thought you liked him, really, really liked him?" Again Lorelai nodded. She turned on the computer and stated to push some buttons, having no idea what she was doing. "Lorelai, what happened?" Sookie asked slowly, walking behind the desk. "Luke…" she whispered, not able to keep a smile of her face. "Luke? What did he do?"

There was quiet for a while and then Lorelai tried to explain: "Rachel left 'cause she thought he has feelings for me, and then he came to my house and told me the truth and left. Then Max came and asked me to marry him, but I said no and ran to the diner, where I... I KISSED LUKE AND HE…" her voice raised, but then became lower. "said he loved me and I said the same and then… Max saw us, and then we broke up" Sookie's mouth was wide open and she stared at her best friend. After knowing her for so many years, she had learned to understand Lorelai's babbling messages, so she was more than stunned learning this. "WOW!" she just said.

_**It's so complicated, I'm so frustrated,  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay,  
Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel,  
Oh, I want you to know,  
But then again I don't,  
It's so complicated.**_

Sookie pushed Lorelai in front of her towards Luke's diner. When they entered, Luke looked up and they got eye contact for a few seconds. "Go talk to him" Sookie said, but then suddenly Lorelai was pulled aside by Miss Patty and Babette. They both had those big grins across their face. Lorelai just smiled back and was about to head to the counter 'cause she needed coffee very badly right now. "You kissed Luke!" Miss Patty said, luckily not loud. "Huh? What Patty?" Babette and Patty just laughed. "I saw you!" Miss Patty admitted, and Lorelai sighed. Now the whole town would know, if the didn't know it already. "Have… have you told anybody?" she asked and Patty shook her head. "Could you then please wait? Just don't tell anybody." And then she left them. On her few-steps walk to the counter she felt like everybody was starring at her. "Luke coffee…. Quick quick!" he smiled by himself by the sound of her voice. He gave her a cup filled with extra strong coffee.

"Thanks… Where do you wanna go?"

"What?"

"We could go to New York or San Francisco… or maybe Philadelphia?"

Luke gave her a questioning look?

"What? What are you talking about?"

"They know… Miss Patty and Babette know!"

"Know what?"

"They know what happened between us, Luke. So we need to get out of this town, out of this state…"

Luke just stood there, starring at her with his mouth wide open. How did they know?

"Now I know it! Alabama!" she gave him a big grin, and when he smiled back, her heart pounding faster.

"Why Alabama?"

At

"_Sweet home Alabama_, _Forrest Gump! _Don't tell me you haven't seen them, especially _Forrest Gump!_ Tom Hanks is doing such an amazing job in that movie. I love Tom Hanks and he's also doing a great job in _You've got mail._ M… Who do you think is acting with him?" she was teasing him now, 'cause she knew he had no idea.

"Uhm… Pamela Anderson?"

Lorelai started laughed so loudly, and made Luke take her coffee. "Hey, that's mine!" she yelled, still laughing. Her laughter were so loud, so the whole diner stared at her, but she didn't care. "Give me my coffee!" but Luke just shook his head. At the same time the door opened and Rory entered. She walked straight over to the counter and sat on the chair beside her mother. Though they had argued this morning, she had to be there for her, and she needed to know what had happened. Rory herself was struggling with a heart ache of her own, and she really needed her mother. "Hi mum! Hey Luke!" Lorelai was still laughing and Luke waved shortly at her. "This man thinks Pamela Anderson is in _You've got mail_!" Now it was Rory's turn to laugh. "She doesn't look much like Meg Ryan!" Luke shook his head annoyed and handed Rory a cup of coffee. "I was kidding, okay?" but the two Gilmore girls didn't stop laughing, they couldn't at last Luke gave up and wandered of to some new costumers. In one of the corners Miss Patty and Babette were sitting and whispering like two teenage girls. "Mum, why are Babette and Patty starring at you?" Lorelai turned around and saw Patty's curious eyes resting at her. Meanwhile Luke placed Lorelai's cup in front of her again. She took a sip of it, but immediately spit it out again. "It's cold! Luke, why is my coffee cold?" The doorbell rang and new costumers. _I have to do something, to make him see me!_ At then she grabbed her coffee and threw it at Luke's flannel shirt.

_**Just when I think I'm under control,  
I think I finally got a grip,  
Another friend tells me that,  
My name is always on your lips,  
They say I'm more than just a friend,  
They say I must be blind,  
Well I admit that I've seen you watch me,  
From the corner of your eye,  
Oh it's so confusing I wish you'd just confess,  
But think of what I'd be losing,  
If your answer wasn't yes.**_

Lorelai opened the door and entered followed by Rory. She turned on the answering-machine. There were three messages on it.

1. "Hi Lorelai! It's your mother… I just have a few things to say. Your dad and I have been invited to a very important meeting tonight, and this meeting includes dinner, so I'm afraid we have to cancel the dinner tonight. I hope you girls have something to do. Bye!"

Lorelai and Rory couldn't help it but laugh. Now they could use a Friday night on movies and pizzas.

2. "Me again. I just talked to your dad and we decided that we need to have a dinner anyway, so we'll expect you tomorrow at 7…"

3. "We've moved the dinner to5 o'clock, 'cause we're having some very important guests… And Lorelai… Please wear something nice, not something that… Just something pretty. And by the way, I'm not going to tell you who the guests is."

Lorelai deleted the last two messages quickly. "So what are we going to do tonight?"

"We could go to the town meeting!" Rory suggested.

**_It's so complicated, I'm so frustrated,  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay,  
Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel,  
Oh, I want you to know,  
But then again I don't,  
It's so complicated.  
_**

On the way to the town meeting they past Luke's diner, and Lorelai saw him standing in there. His was wearing another flannel shirt than earlier and he looked a little grumpy. "Hey Hon… I'll just go see if I can get the man in there to come, okay. And when we get home we're going to watch movies all night." Rory smiled at her mother and continued her way to Miss Patty's dance studio.

The bells above the door rang, but Luke didn't look up. "Closed" he just muttered. In his hand he had a cloth or something that looked at little more like a piece of flannel. Lorelai gazed at it for a minute before she realized it was the shirt she had thrown the coffee at. "Hey!" she smiled at him when he looked up. "Hey…" he mumbled and continued cleaning the table. Why was he being to cold to her? He couldn't be angry about the shirt or what? "I'll wash that shirt, Luke…"

"No need to I've already tried."

"Oh, come on. You have like a thousands of those flannel shirts. It can't be the biggest lost…"

"But it was a good shirt! And it was a gift from…"_ Don't yell at her! She's right, it's just a shirt. Don't screw everything up now!_ He remembered how he ad yelled at her when she was wearing Rachel's cloths. He'd hurt her big time, and he wouldn't let that happen again. How many times he had discussed things with himself was a mystery. He had tried to ask her out once with a "_Maybe we could…"_ and then he had never finished the sentence. And not that long ago where they were hiding from the whole time. There had been a moment between them. He remembered how he had argued with himself. _Kiss her! Don't do it idiot!_ The good and the bad part of him, his feelings against his mind, though she was all that were on his mind.

"From who Luke? Rachel?"

He sighed and then nodded. Lorelai shook her head. It felt like someone had just stamped a knife in her heart. Maybe he didn't mean to hurt her, but somehow he always managed to do it. Rachel had really meant something to him, and she was aware of that fact, but she thought he had feelings for her now. Was he really hurt be her leaving and did he just make the whole "I have feelings for you" up? She sighed and turned to leave, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Once again he stopped her from leaving. They looked into each others eyes and when their lips met, both of their hearts almost melted.

**_  
I hate it 'cause I've waited so long for someone like you,  
Should I say it,  
Should I tell you how I feel,  
Oh I want you to know,  
But then again I don't,  
It's so complicated._**

So that's all from now. I hope you liked it…

Please tell me what you think…

Bye, Asta**_  
_**

_**  
**_


	4. None of your business

Hi!

So here's the fourth part of my fic. In this part I will focus a bit on Rory too, so I brake the JJ-promise, but they will still be a great part in this chapter.

Please read and review… I would like to know what you think, so I can make some changes if it should come to that point.

Song by Sara Evans: You don't

Chapter 4: None of your business

The dance studio was filled with people, and it was hard to find two seats beside each other. Rory was sitting in the other end of the room. When they finally seated, Taylor started talking. "Welcome everybody! Today we have a very important issue. As you all know Lukas' ex-girlfriend Rachel returned a few weeks ago. It seemed that everything worked fine between them, but apparently it was all an act. For my big surprise Rachel left Stars Hollow only three days ago, and none of us in here, knows why. Well, at the same time Lorelai have been dating a Chilton teacher Max Medina, and she seemed to like this guy, really care about him, but again fake! It seems like it's over between them now. So if you put two an two together you might think the same as I do. Al my thinking are theories, so nothing's for sure. Well, or so it was until I talked with Miss Patty earlier this day. She was being very honest to me, and you have to be that here in Stars Hollow. Honesty is a condition of being a part of our great community. So now I want to introduce the story Miss Patty told me. Welcome Miss Patty!" Luke and Lorelai looked at each other both knowing what was coming up.

_**You don't know what you do  
When you look at me that way  
You don't how my heart breaks  
Everytime you say my name  
You don't see all the tears  
That I cry in the dark  
You don't hear how I pray  
That you're safe when we're apart  
Everytime we kiss you don't know  
How you steal a piece of my soul**_

"Two days ago I was walking around in town, to enjoy the smell of spring. It was a wonderful night, and when I got the square I saw something very unexpected. I was walking there with the bright stars above me and everything seemed quiet and peaceful, but then I saw light from Luke's diner and I got a bit curious, so I stepped closer. But I couldn't get all the way to the window, 'cause I saw a man standing there. First I thought he wanted some food, but that guess would change soon. As he stood there I looked through the window and saw Luke and Lorelai in there. Then suddenly the man throws something at the window and walks away. But at the same Lorelai ran out of the diner and followed the man. Apparently Max Medina. I was now getting very confused and stared at them. They talked and Max left Lorelai. Already there I started to have an idea about what was going on. But I still needed to confirm it. Slowly Lorelai returns to the diner and I walks closer. Inside I see Lorelai walking closer to the door, when Luke blocks it. Lorelai bumps into him and he says something. There they stand for a few second before they kiss. I was standing right there starring at them with a wide open mouth, with out them seeing me. Still kissing they moves toward the stairs… I was in shock and calls Babette right away. Then yesterday I told Lorelai that I'd seen what happened and she asked me and Babette if we would keep our mouths shut. The same day she throws coffee at Luke's flannel shirt, but then now they walk in together!" Nobody said anything. They just stared at Luke and Lorelai, that suddenly felt a lot smaller. Rory looked at them too, then at all the people when she saw a very familiar smile… Dean… She caught his eyes and smiled, but he just looked the other way. Once again she was reminded of the terrible three months anniversary. The night they broke up. How ha said: "I love you!" and she just sat there, saying nothing at all. But seeing him now broke her heart, and she realized that she really did love him. She also remembered the last town meeting where she'd just started babbling about how to say things with a song. The three little words, why were they so damn difficult to say? It had taken her mother 32 years to get them out, and Rory didn't wanted to end p like that. Last week she had left for Hartford and her grandmother, just because of a stupid fight with her mother, and it all ended with her mother worrying sick. And then their conversation. Lorelai didn't wanted her daughter to be unable to say it.

"Relax people! I know it's shocking new and Mrs. Gilmore and Mr. Danes owe us an explanation to all of this… mess." Taylor looked straight at them. Lorelai sensed that Luke was very close to: "Aw jeez Taylor! What's you damn problem, I'm just asking? Honestly I don't think that anybody in here would be honest to you! I live in this town and I've done that in my whole life. This is my privacy and her privacy! Whenever we kissed or not is none of your business, so just back out!"

"As town selectman… Doesn't matter. All I wanted from you was to show the town some respect, but you win Lucas! Meeting's over!" Lorelai and Luke waited outside for Rory. "Honey would It bother you if this man, who thinks Pamela Anderson is hot, joins us for movies tonight?" Rory couldn't hold the laughter back. "I'd just read about her in a newspaper!" Luke started, but now Lorelai started laughing again, and he just started walking followed by Lorelai. Rory decided to walk a little behind them. She just needed sometime for herself. Suddenly a peace of paper hit her.

Rory, we need to talk…

Meet me at the gazebo in thirty minutes!

_**You don't know how it feels  
To be the one who loves the most  
How hard it is not to beg you to stay  
Then watch you go  
Oh, you say it's all in my head  
But to me it seems so real  
No, you don't know how it feels  
You might think you do  
But you don't  
Hey!**_

The rain was falling heavily to the ground. Rory was walking down the empty streets in Stars Hollow. Almost every shop had closed though it wasn't that late in the evening, but after a town meeting shops just closed, at that was the way things worked. She finally got to the gazebo, but there was no one to see. Her body was shaking all over and all of her cloths were very wet. It was early in the spring so the weather was still cold and windy some days and it was one of those days. She stared out in the darkness, but there was no one to see at all. After standing there for ten minutes she decided to go home, when she suddenly heard somebody breath right behind her. Slowly she turned around and faced… Dean! Her heart jumped and she had trouble breathing. He was just standing there tall and cute. He was wet all over and had a tiny smile on his face. None of them said anything, because they were both waiting for the other to speak, but they were both to shy and embarrassed. It was one the most awkward moments in Rory's life. She felt stupid and knew she looked pretty much like someone that had just taken a shower, full dressed. For her luck he was just as wet as her. There they stood in the gazebo wet all over. "So… You wanted to talk?" Now when they were about to talk they broke their eye contact. "Yeah… I just wanted to tell you that I'm moving back to Chicago… My parents thinks it will be the best for everybody, so goodbye Rory…" She felt the tears starting to roll down her chicks, and she hoped he couldn't see them in the darkness. But unfortunately Dean was Dean. None of them knew what to say. They were both fighting with their inner feelings and thought. _Just tell him what you feel, Rory. Just do it! Take a deep breath and open your mouth! You can do it, you have to! _"You can't…" she whispered. He looked at her and got eye contact again. Her eyes were still wet. "And why would that be?" She stepped a little closer to him, just to make sure he could hear what she was about to say. "Because… because… because I love you!" Suddenly he started laughing and stepped even closer to her. He dried her eyes and took her head in his hands before he kissed her.

_**And everytime we kiss you don't know  
How you steal a piece of my soul**_

Luke and Lorelai sat in the couch looking at the TV-screen. A boy was running very quickly and a girl called: "Run Forrest, run!"

Lorelai looked at Luke and noticed how focused he was on the movie. He really tried to understand everything. At the same time the door opened. "Hey Honey!" Lorelai yelled and turned around where she saw her daughter. Behind her came Dean. Lorelai looked from Dean to Rory and saw how happy she looked. "Dean? Nice to see you again" he nodded as a hello, before following Rory into her room. "Want any pizza or so?"

"No thanks! We'll just go into my room!"

Luke finally looked up and saw the two young persons go into Rory's room. "Are they back together? I didn't know, why haven't you told me?" Lorelai just ignored Luke and he obviously was annoyed. "He's a bad kid. He broke up with her and now he just wants her back. That doesn't make sense!" Lorelai laughed and leaned up against his shoulder. "She was the one who ended it, and the reason they broke up is very weird. He said he loved her and she couldn't say it." It seemed like it closed Luke's mouth and he just gave her kiss as an apology.

_**You don't know how it feels  
To be the one who loves the most  
How hard it is not to beg you to stay  
Then watch you go  
Oh, you say it's all in my head  
But to me it seems so real  
No, you don't know it feels  
You might think you do  
But you don't  
No, you don't know how it feels  
You might think you do  
But you don't**_

Meanwhile Rory and Dean were sitting in her room. Rory suddenly noticed the "Dean-box" on the floor. It was time to unpack it. She picked it up and stared to take out the things. "What is that?" he asked, and looked at the dress she had just taken up. "My "Dean-box"…" at the same time she found the bracelet. She remembered how she had ripped it of and threw it into the box. "Will you?" she handed it to him. Suddenly it hit Rory; Dean was still moving to Chicago… "So… when are you going back to Chicago?" Dean started to laugh. "Oh that… Just something I made up to get you back" They smiled at each other and leaned in for a kiss. When their lips met, Rory felt like was lifted up into the air. The kiss lasted for a while and when they stopped they were both smiling. Rory felt happier than ever.

_**You might think you do  
But you don't**_

So… over and finished. I hope you liked this part thought it mostly was a Dean- Rory, but I promise the next one will be JJ again…

What did you think?

Asta


	5. What a dream can do to you

Hi again…

Here's the fifth part and in this part I've made up three persons… This part is dedicated to one of my best friends Eva, who've come with some real good suggestions, so thanks! This part will mostly take act at the "Friday night dinner, that had been moved to Saturday.

Song by Sara Evans: I could not ask for more

Chapter 5: What a dream can do

The sun was shining and everybody were smiling. Lorelai was greeted everywhere she got and her own mood was just as bright as the sun. She walked pass a flower shop and stopped. There were these white roses that just looked so beautiful. She looked at the different flowers and they were all so cheep. How often that happened in Stars Hollow, cheep flowers were a rare thing. It only happened when someone had died. Lorelai couldn't keep herself from buying some of the white roses. She could give them to Luke, though he wasn't that flower-kinda guy. When Lorelai got to the square she met Miss Patty and Babette and they greeted her happier than anyone else that day. "Hey sugar! How are you handling all of this?" Lorelai gave her a confused look. "Handling what?" Babette and Miss Patty glanced at each other and then back at Lorelai. Lorelai just smiled at them and continued her walk towards Luke's. When she got closer it all looked so dark and uninviting. Was he still not back from Woodbridge? She saw the closed-sign and then another peace of paper on the door.

_Early this morning, in the middle of July was a terrible day for all of us here in Stars Hollow. None of us were witnesses to the terrible car accident, but we all now what happened. In this accident was our beloved friend Luke Danes. Luke arrived to the hospital and got into surgery right away, but the doctors couldn't help him. We thank the doctors… Lukas lost his life two hours after his arrival to the hospital. As all of you know Luke owned a diner here in town, and as he doesn't have a son or a daughter the diner will be sold. All of you shall have the chance to say goodbye, so do it at his funeral tomorrow at 11 am. After the funeral we'll all gather at the diner one last time to say goodbye to the best coffee and the best breakfast in Stars Hollow. When we're done there we'll meet at the square where all of his furniture's will be sold. So please everybody show up and show your respect for this man. Some may suffer more so be strong for them, especially Lorelai Gilmore will need all of your support._

Lorelai felt it like her heart were ripped out of her chest. She sensed people's eyes on her. All this seemed to unreal to be true. He couldn't just be gone, he couldn't just be dead. A few minutes passed by without her doing anything. "I'm so sorry, sugar!" Babette and Patty had made their way to her, but she completely ignored them. Slowly she put her hand on the door handle and opened the door. The familiar sound of the bells above the door met her, and somehow she expected to see people sitting in there and Luke standing behind the counter, but there were no one to see. Why wasn't where he was supposed to be? Suddenly a fake hope woke inside her heart, a desire to see him. She ran behind the counter and up the stairs. She stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath, before entering. The apartment looked exactly the same as it did when she left it that morning. She walked over to the kitchen part, where their plates and cups still were standing. Suddenly she needed to smell him, so she ran over to his drawer and opened a drawer. It was filled with all of his flannel shirts, but they were all so clean. In panic she started to empty every single drawer, even the sock drawer. All of I was perfectly clean… She finally burst into tears, realizing he really was gone. She ran over to the bed and cried out, when she suddenly felt some flannel against her chick. The flannel shirt he had worn yesterday… it still smelled exactly like him.

**_Lying here with you  
Listening to the rain  
Smile just to see the smile upon your face  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
And these are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more_**

"Lorelai, wake up! What's wrong?" She slowly opened her eyes and soon realized she was crying. She turned around and saw Luke lying beside her. First she didn't understand anything, but then she realized she'd been dreaming. Her heart was pounding fast and she couldn't hold back the tears. Luke dried her eyes and kissed her on the top of her head. He had never seen her so torn apart before. Her heart slowed down a little and the sound of rain against the window calmed her too. She placed her head on the pillow and moved closer to Luke. He placed an arm around her, and she felt safer than ever. "Bad dream?" he questioned and she nodded. "Yeah…" she muttered and turned around. When their eyes met she smiled. "What about?" Again he kissed her forehead and just smiled. "You died" she mumbled, and was just about to cry again. "Lorelai, it was just a dream" a tiny smile came across her face. "I know. Just don't leave me, okay?" she spoke softly. "I wont, I promise…" Their lips met in a soft kiss and then she fell asleep, happier than ever.

_**Looking in your eyes  
Seeing all I need  
Everything you are is everything in me  
These are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
And these are the moments  
I know all I need is this  
I've found all I've waited for, yeah  
And I could not ask for more**_

When Lorelai woke up remembered the night. Then she looked at the alarm clock and realized she should've been at the inn. "Luke!" he slowly opened his eyes and looked a little grumpy. "What?" he moaned and closed his eyes again. Most of all he reminded her of herself as a teenager. When she should wake up in the morning. She chuckled a bit. "Luke, get up. It's nine o'clock. I was supposed to be at the inn by now, and you have your diner!" The last word seemed to work, because he jumped out of the bed and started to get dressed. Lorelai was still in bed when Luke was about to walk downstairs. "Luke wait! Rory! We have a rule here in the house. No men at in the house, especially not over night. Let me walk down first!" When she entered the kitchen, the first thing that met her was the smell of newly made coffee. At the table Rory was sitting, already studying. "Morning Hon" Rory looked up and a smile came across her face. She pointed at the coffee machine and returned to her book. Lorelai looked over her shoulder and saw Luke's face. She nodded and he slowly walked over to the door. And suddenly he was gone. Lorelai sat down beside her daughter and then grabbed her pencil. "Hey, that one is mine!" Rory tried to get her pencil back from her laughing mother, but is was to late. She had already thrown it across the room. "No studying on Saturdays unless your home alone. Tell me what happened yesterday!" Rory smiled, and then closed her book. "I did it. I said the three words…"Mother and daughter gave each other a big hug, and then Lorelai left her happy daughter and headed for work.

_**I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
And every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I've had's come true  
Yeah, right here in this moment  
Is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me  
Yeah**_

"Lorelai, there you are!" Sookie greeted Lorelai when she entered the inn around ten. "You're late…" Michel complained, but Lorelai did as she usually did when he was in that mood; she ignored him, and followed Sookie into the kitchen. "Why are you this late?"

"I just forgot to set the alarm clock…" Sookie chuckled and gave Lorelai a big hug. "What's good Sookie?" Sookie was obviously very happy about something, but sometimes it could be hard to figure her out. Not that she was good at keeping a secret, but sometimes she just didn't say what she was trying to explain. "You spend the night with Luke! You had a man in the house, and you broke your own rule. It must mean that you're in love" Sookie was right, she was in love, for the first time in her life. "We should all go on a date. You and Luke, me and Jackson. That would be funny, right?" Lorelai nodded. Then suddenly she remembered that her and Luke hadn't been on a first date yet. But it would come.

During work she couldn't keep her mind on the things she was doing. She couldn't stop thinking of Luke and their first date. Where would he take her and was he the dating type at all. Maybe he would prefer that she came to the diner. She started to imagine a big restaurant with only them and many servants. There should be white roses… white roses. It was the flower she had been dreaming about. She remembered the panic and fake hope and tried to push it aside. She forced herself to imagine how he would pick her up at her house, and she would run out to the door and throw herself into his arms. Then they should go to the most romantic place and after spending hours there, he should take her home and… "Excuse me?" on the other side of the desk was a young girls standing. She didn't look like she was more than 18. "I need to talk to Lorelai Gilmore…" Lorelai smiled at her. "Do you mean the blond Lorelai that is on her honeymoon or the brunette, who absolutely adores coffee?" When Lorelai saw the confused look on her face she knew she didn't understand the joke. "Sorry… I'm Lorelai Gilmore" she introduced herself in a polite way. "My mistake… By the way I'm Emma Lair. " they shook each other's hands. "I just… Well, I'm getting married pretty soon and I would like to hear if it could be here?" Lorelai smiled… "Date?"

"The fifth August" she mumbled. Lorelai quickly found the date and booked it for Emma Lair. "That would do…" Emma turned to leave and then Lorelai saw her belly. She was expecting a child. "Emma? Exactly how old are you?" Emma turned around and then placed a hand on her belly. "Sixteen…" she mumbled and then Lorelai saw the tears in her eyes. She remembered the shock she got when she found out she was pregnant. "You want a cup of coffee or something?" Emma nodded and followed Lorelai into her office.

"I've tried the same… When I was in your age the same happened to me Back then I was afraid and felt like I was all alone in this world. My parents wasn't exactly supportive and happy about it. I was getting bigger and bigger and my boyfriend back then was pretty much a jerk. All he thought about was how his future would turn out. My parents kept going on and on about that I should get married to Christopher. I felt stupid and wanted to turn back time, but when it happened everything changed and I suddenly grew up. And now… I have the most wonderful daughter and a great life, so I regret nothing."

Emma wasn't crying anymore and a smile came across her face. "I don't regret anything…"

_**These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
And these are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more**_

The big frightening house was right there in front of them. "We better go in" Lorelai sighed and rang the doorbell. Not more than two second passed by before the door opened. "Lorelai, Rory hello! Come on in." Lorelai gave her mum a fake smile and entered her parents domain. "Hi grandma!" Rory hugged Emily and followed her mother into the living room. They didn't even make it to sit down, before the doorbell rang again. Emily approached the door and opened for the other guests. "Christine, Donald! And Emma, hello" When Lorelai and Rory saw the guests, Lorelai got a little surprised. She didn't know the two adults, but it was Emma, the girls she had met at the inn earlier… "Lorelai and Rory will you please show Emma around in the house. Dinner will be ready in around ten minutes. "Hi Emma…" Emma smiled at Lorelai, and they started walking up stairs… "Emma this is my daughter Rory!"

The two 16 years old said hello and continued to walk around in the house. Lorelai knew Rory well enough to know that she felt a little uncomfortable. "Dinner's ready!"

_**  
I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
And every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I've had's come true  
Yeah, right here in this moment  
Is right where I'm meant to be  
Oh, here with you here with me  
No, I could not ask for more  
Than this love you gave me  
Cause it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
No, yeah  
No, I could not ask for more**_

"So Rory, I've heard you at Chilton?" Christine Lair looked across the table and gave her a smile. "Yes that's right, but it's my first year there…"

"The thing is that you're in a good school. You're grandmother had told me that you're going to Yale…" Rory looked at her grandmother, who looked at Richard. "Not Yale, but Harvard…" she corrected her, and Christine starred at Emily. "well their both great universities. So I guess you're spending all of your time studying, or do you have a so called _boyfriend_?" The whole conversation was getting a little awkward and everybody seemed to see it, except Christine herself. "Yes I do… Well, we broke up recently…"

"Why? Did he want you into bed with him, and you said no?" while she spoke that sentence, she had her eyes focused on her daughter, that was sitting beside Rory. "He would never do that!" Rory almost yelled.

"Then why?"

"He said he loved me, and I was to afraid to say it…"

"Smart move…"

"We're back together now… and I told him the same!" Rory was getting upset and Lorelai found her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. "So what about you Lorelai? Are you still dating your daughter's teacher?" Everybody looked at Christine and then at Lorelai. _Now it's my turn_, she thought and felt how she had to defend herself. "No I don't" She answered polite. "Anybody else then?" Now she had to tell the truth. "Yeah… there's someone else…"

"Who is he then?" How would Emily react?

"Uhm… His name is Luke and he owns a diner in the town I live in…"

"A diner? So you had Rory early… And you denied to marry her father I hear. Well, Emma here is going to marry her boyfriend Michael when the baby is born." Now everybody turned their attention to Emma, who starred at her salad. "Mum, stop it please…"

"You should be ashamed of your self. You're to young to become a parent."

"Mum, stop it… I don't regret anything and..."

"How can you say so? Your dad and I have sacrificed so much for you. We even paid your engagement ring!"

"What? So you forced Michael to propose? I should've know. I've had enough I won't marry him…" And then she left the table. Rory quickly got up and followed her into her own room. "Hey" Emma looked up. "Hi…"

"If you need to talk…" she sat down on the bed and looked at Emma. She was a real pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. "How is it? I mean, how is it to be child of someone who had you in a very early age?" Emma looked at her while she asked the question. "It's amazing. My mother and I are best friend and we can talk about everything in this world. So…have you thought of a name?" Emma dried her eyes and smiled a little. "If it's a boy; Nathan and for a girl; Rebecca…" Rory nodded. "Pretty names… Emma if you need a friend, I just want you to know that I'm here. I'm a pretty good listener!"

That's all for now folks…

I hope you liked it… and please tell me what you think…

Asta

6


	6. Finally it's going to happen

Hi, here's the sixth part. This part will be mostly about Luke and Lorelai's first date. I don't really know if it will be as long as the last part, but I'll try. I really hope you enjoy…

Song by The Bangels: Eternal flame

Chapter 6: Finally it's going to happen

Three weeks had passed by since Luke declared his true feelings. Three weeks since Lorelai said "I love you" for the first time in 16 years. Both of them wanted to spend as much time together as possible, but there wasn't much time. They were both working extremely hard, from early in the morning to late in the evening. Taylor and some other town members had suggested that Luke kept the diner open for a little longer in the evening, and when they had discussed it at a town meeting he'd lost, so instead of closing around 8, he should now close at ten. Lorelai too were working hard on the inn. She was there in ten to twelve hours at day except Sundays. She didn't have much time to spend with Rory either, and that was bugging her. She was also pretty angry about not having a chance to spend some time with Luke except for the time she spend at the diner early in the morning. Rory too missed her mother, and she could see how the work took all of her energy and when Lorelai at a Friday night dinner didn't even have energy to argue with Emily, she knew there was something. Ever since the dinner with the Lairs, Emily had been very protective for Lorelai and Rory. Apparently Emily and Richard had a fight with the Lairs when the girls had left the dinning room. But Emily was Emily and she always had something to complain about. At the moment it was Lorelai's way of choosing men. She didn't believe how Lorelai could have feelings for Luke, and the first two Fridays Lorelai and Emily argued, but last time she just shook her head. Rory spend much time with Dean, Lane and Emma. But she missed her best friend, her mother. They hadn't seen a movie in ages, and Rory also knew that her mother needed Luke more than ever…

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Give me your hand**_

_**Dadada**_

_**Do you feel my heart beating**_

_**Do you understand**_

_**Do you feel the same**_

_**Am I only dreaming**_

_**Is this burning**_

_**An eternal flame**_

"Honey, it's time to get up!" Lorelai rushed into Rory's room early Thursday morning. "Mum! It's only five!" Lorelai found some of Rory's cloths and threw it at the bed, then rushing into the kitchen getting a cup of coffee that she handed to Rory. "Drink… I have to go to Luke's before work. I need some real good coffee…" Rory took a sip of the coffee, but soon spit it out. "You call this coffee? Mum, Luke's isn't open yet…" Rory slowly got out of bed and started to change. "I'll make him open…" and then she left Rory's room for five minutes.

When they approached the diner there was dark inside and so was Luke's apartment, but suddenly a light was turned on, and Lorelai started jumping up and down of happiness and started knocking at the door. Rory kept looking over her should to see of anyone should look out of the windows, but Stars Hollow was fast asleep. After around five minutes of knocking the light was turned on and a very sleepy Luke came down. He muttered something and slowly walked over to the door. "What the…" he didn't finish before Lorelai walked right passed him and sat on her favorite chair. Rory stayed outside until Luke let her follow her mother. "Coffee! I need coffee right now, extra strong!" Lorelai demanded, but Luke didn't move. He still looked like someone who was half asleep. "Luke? Coffee!" she waved a hand in front of his face. "The diner is not open!" he started, but then she gave him one of her Lorelai smiles. _God, she knows I can't resist that smile. Damn her!_ Very slowly he started turned on the coffee machine. "Anything else now when you're already here?" Lorelai looked at her daughter and gave her a big grin. "Chocolate chip pancakes and two Danish and… French toast!" Luke sighed… "You can make the French toast yourself" Lorelai was about to answer back, when the door opened and Kirk entered. "Kirk!" Luke complained. "Morning Luke… Lorelai, Rory…" He walked right over to a table and sat down. "The diner isn't open" Kirk totally ignored Luke and stared at the menu. "Kirk, out!" Luke took the menu out of Kirk's hands and pointed at the door. "Why are they here then? Just because you're kissing Lorelai now and then doesn't mean you can give them special treatment!" Kirk complained while Luke pushed him out of the door. Then he pointed at the door. "See Thursday: 6.30 am-10 pm" Kirk mumbled something about what's right and what's not and then he left. Luke closed the door and locked it. Then he started making pancakes. When Lorelai and Lorelai had finished it was about six and Lorelai had to be at work in twenty minutes. "Bye Luke…" Rory yelled when they left the diner. "Lorelai wait!" Lorelai gave Rory a look that told her to leave. "Uh?" Luke rubbed his neck. "Well… This doesn't work… I mean we barely see each other anymore. We both work ourselves to dead and… Are you free tonight?" Lorelai's eyes smiled just as much as her mouth. "Not yet, but I'm pretty sure that Sookie will give me the night of. But what about the diner?" "I'll make Cesar close… I'll pick you up at seven." Lorelai smiled and then gave him a kiss, before leaving. Luke was just standing there looking pretty happy. Finally they could spend some time together, at least an evening. As he walked upstairs, he decided to make the night special, 'cause it was a special woman he was taken out. But where would she like to go? At the same time Lorelai was on the way to the inn, though she didn't feel like going. She still he the kiss on her lips and the smile she had on her lips was pretty clear for Sookie. "You're happy!" she spoke as she saw Lorelai. "Yeah I am…" she mumbled and continued in a dreaming walk. "Luke? First date?" Lorelai smiled and nodded and as expected Sookie gave her a big hug. Sookie started jumping up and down like crazy while these funny little sounds came out of her mouth. Most of all she reminded Lorelai of a little kid. "I'm so happy for you!"

_**I believe it's meant to be**_

_**Watch you when you are sleeping**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Do you feel the same**_

_**Am I only dreaming**_

_**Is this burning**_

_**an eternal flame**_

Rory kissed Dean goodbye and entered the door prepared to find the house completely empty, but for her surprise the smell of coffee met her in the hall. A little confused she went into the kitchen, but it was empty. She checked the living room, but there was no one either. Then she went to her room about to do homework when she heard to noise from her mother's room. She quickly went upstairs and found her mother sitting on her bed looking completely lost. There were cloths all over the room. Every spot on the floor was covered with dresses and skirts in every color in the world. Everything her mother owned was some where else than where it was supposed to be; in the closet. "What's going on here?" Lorelai just starred at the mess, she'd managed to do in a few minutes. "I have no cloths" she mumbled and looked a Rory. "You don't? What do you call all that then?" Rory pointed at the floor and her mother ignored it. "Nothing pretty… I have nothing suitable…" Rory got pop-eyed, having no idea what her mother was talking about. "Suitable for what?" Lorelai gave her a look that told it was something she was supposed to know. "My date tonight! I want something new that I haven't worn before!" Rory gave her mother a hug and a kiss and the chick. "Finally! Okay _sweetie,_ let's go to the mall…" Now it was Lorelai's turn to hug her daughter. "Thank you _mummy!"_

_**Say my name**_

_**Sun shines through the rain**_

_**A whole life so lonely**_

_**come and ease the pain**_

_**I don't wanna loose this feeling**_

_**Oh…**_

"What about this?" Rory held a blue dress in her hand. Lorelai grabbed it from her daughter and hurried into the fitting room. A few minutes after she came out with the biggest smile. "I need a camera. That smile could be in Guinness Record book!" Lorelai turned around and the dress followed every of her movements. "Perfect" she said and turned around again. The blue was exactly the same color as her eyes, and Rory was pretty sure Luke couldn't resist her. "And it's even on sale!" Rory said happily, when they looked at the prize. "I would pay everything for this!" Lorelai thanked her daughter by giving her a t-shirt she had pointed out.

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Give me your hand**_

_**Dadada**_

_**Do you feel my heart beating**_

_**Do you understand**_

_**Do you feel the same**_

_**Am I only dreaming**_

_**Is this burning**_

_**An eternal flame**_

Lorelai took a deep breath before entering the diner. She got a bit disappointed when there was no one. "Luke?" she called and only a few seconds passed before he came down the stairs. For her surprise he had no backwards baseball cap and no flannel shirt. He was wearing a black shirt and some pants from a suit. Lorelai clapped her hands when she saw him. He just sent her a smile. When they got outside the diner they unfortunately met Taylor. "Hey Luke. Hi Lorelai! Where are the two of you going? Together?" Luke rolled his eyes, and Lorelai could already feel how annoyed he was. But Taylor bugged him, and he always had. He was that kind of guy that just had to be annoying no matter what.

"We're on our way to my car…"

"You usually parks your car in front of the diner Luke"

"Yes, I did. But that was before an idiot decided to place a sign saying "No parking". So now I had to park my car there!" Luke pointed at his car a few feet away. When they finally got to the restaurant Luke was finally himself again.

Lorelai's mouth was wide open. The restaurant was just like she'd imagined, maybe even prettier. And she'd thought Luke didn't know where to take a woman. She followed Luke through the big room to one of the corner tables. It was decorated with flowers and everything a girl could dream of. Her heart jumped, when she sat down and looked at the menu. It was all some weird French things. "Can I help you?" a waitress suddenly appeared out of the blue. "uh… Can you tell me what _Coq au vin _is? And what about the _Canard a_ _l'orange?" _The waitress chuckled. "_Coq a vin" _she spoke in a perfect French. "is Rooster in wine, and _canard au l'orange _is _duck in orange."_ Lorelai suddenly felt a little stupid, though she couldn't blame herself for not being good at speaking French. And to make everything worse, her cell phone suddenly rang. She quickly grabbed her purse and headed for the lady's room. "Lorelai? It's your mother!" Lorelai was so close to hang up, but the thought of returning to the restaurant was to embarrassing. She couldn't stand the thought of doing another stupid thing. What if Luke didn't like her anymore? What if he thought she was too stupid for him. Once again she was reminded of she dream she had a while ago. The fear of loosing him hunted her through night. And now she was afraid of loosing him again. "Lorelai?" Lorelai almost jumped back of the sound of her mother's voice. "Yeah…" she somehow got out. "Well… I've heard that Mr. Medina proposed to you Lorelai. Is that true?" The awkward silence that came was almost killing Lorelai. "He did, yes. But I said _no_." Lorelai's answer was very short and very straight. "Were you afraid of being committed in marriage, Lorelai? 'Cause that wouldn't be the first time." The usual anger started to move inside her. "I said no because Luke had just told me he had feelings for me and Max proposed in the worst possible way. And at last because I didn't love him!" Lorelai spit out. "Well… Very well then. Since you like this Luke so much I would like to meet him. Bring him over for dinner tomorrow." And then she just hung up, leaving Lorelai standing in the women's room. "Lorelai?" Luke's voice hit her and she suddenly remembered where she was. Slowly she opened the door and saw him standing there with such a caring look on his face. He smiled a little and then spoke: "Let's just go if you feel like it." She just shook her head and they went back to the table.

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Give me your hand**_

_**Dadada**_

_**Do you feel my heart beating**_

_**Do you understand**_

_**Do you feel the same**_

_**Am I only dreaming**_

_**Is this burning**_

_**An eternal flame**_

The darkness outside the car windows was so close. It was late in the evening and they were on their way back to Stars Hollow, or so Lorelai thought, but she didn't knew that the evening wasn't over yet. Suddenly the car stopped and Luke got out. Lorelai looked confused, but he just led her down a small patch. There were trees all around them and she could feel the grass under her feet. Suddenly she saw some light in the dark and realized Luke was heading towards it. She smiled when she saw all the candles and a blanket on the ground. Luke asked Lorelai to sit down and then he disappeared out in the darkness again. A few minutes later he returned with a picnic basket. He found some pie in it and of course coffee… After sitting for a while in the darkness Lorelai moved a little closer to him. "Thanks Luke…" she mumbled. "Suddenly he took her hands and placed something in them. It was a box, and when she opened it she saw the most beautiful necklace she'd ever seen. It was made out of silver and had a little heart. To say thank you she placed a kiss on his lips. First it was a little gentle, but then it got more passionate.

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Give me your hand**_

_**Dadada**_

_**Do you feel my heart beating**_

_**Do you understand**_

_**Do you feel the same**_

_**Am I only dreaming**_

_**Is this burning**_

_**An eternal flame**_

Together they entered the diner and walked across the room towards the stairs. And for the first time in weeks they spend a night together.

So that's all for now… I really hope you liked it…

Asta


	7. Meet the parents

Hi again

Here's the 7th part and I really hope you enjoy it. As you've probably guessed it's going to take place at the Friday-night dinner… Enjoy…

Chapter 7: Meet the parents

Lorelai slowly opened the door. It was in the middle of the night, but she was pretty sure she could stay up for hours. She was flying around and the smile on her lips was even bigger than the one she had in the mall. When she walked into the kitchen she found her daughter sleeping on a chair. On the table in front of her she had all if her books. Lorelai considered for a while if she should wake her up, and then she remembered the time Rory was late for a test, so she made a decision.

"Hon?" Rory slowly opened her eyes.

"What time is it, and why are you still wearing that dress?" she pointed at her mother, who just pushed her into her room.

"Goodnight… Sleep tight, don't let the bed box bite." It was her way of saying goodnight to Rory when she was a little girl. Lorelai turned all of the light off and then went upstairs. She laid down on her bed and tried to recall the whole evening. When she got to the point called "Emily calling", she had to force herself not to scream. She couldn't imagine how the next evening would turn out. She just hoped that her mother and father would behave themselves and not attack Luke.

_**When you're down and troubled**_

_**and you need some love and care**_

_**and nothing**_

_**nothing is going right**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**and think of me**_

_**and soon I will be there**_

_**to brighten up**_

_**even your darkest night**_

"How was it?" Rory looked at her mother and knew she didn't have to ask. Judging on the smile on her face there was no doubt. It had been a perfect date.

"What?" Lorelai tried to ignore her daughter's question, but she knew she was her daughter, and she knew that Rory as her needed to know everything.

"Your date, mum!" Lorelai forced a surprised smile on her face and then tried to explain the date. "Good… Except that your mother is extremely stupid. I totally humiliated my self yesterday. I should've taken some French lessons before. All these things on the menu card… _Excuse me but what is **Coq au vin** i? _And then my mother called me and asked if Max did propose 'cause so she'd heard and…" Rory chuckled.

"Mom, you're rambling…" Lorelai gave her daughter the evil-eyes.

"She wants me to bring Luke next Friday!" Rory looked like she couldn't believe what her mother had just told her.

_**You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come runnin' to see you again  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there  
You've got a friend**_

Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand before ringing the door bell. They heard steps and Lorelai quickly pushed Rory in front of herself.

"He…" Rory began when the door was opened.

"Hey Grandma…" she quickly spoke and hugged her grandmother. Already there Lorelai noticed how cold her mother looked.

"Hi Rory… Lorelai... and you must be Luke?" She said stiff. Luke put out a hand, but Emily just went into the living room.

"See, I warned you" Lorelai whispered as they handed their coats to the maid.

"Merci Monsieur et Madam!" Slowly they walked into the living room where Richard and Emily had already seated. Lorelai pulled Luke by hand to sit beside her. On the other side Rory squeezed in.

"So… Luke… For how long have you known our daughter?"

"Uh… Somewhere between four and five years I think…" Lorelai gently squeezed his hand and it calmed him a bit. Now it was Richard's turn to ask questions, or so he thought.

"Almost five years. Did you have feelings for Lorelai since you met or is it a new thing?"

"She pretty much whipped me off my feet the first time we met."

"Interesting. As you probably know Lorelai has that effect on men. Especially when she was 16, not to mention." Emily added. Lorelai glanced at her mother.

"Mom! Why don't we change topic here? Rory has some…"

"We're just trying to get to know your boyfriend, Lorelai." Emily broke her off.

_So my parents…_ Lorelai sighed. The battle was already lost.

"Luke… Which college did you go to?" Richard asked, and Lorelai could feel Luke was getting a bit tensed, and she fully understood.

"Grandma, grandpa… I got A+ for a paper about The archaeological museum in Athens yesterday. I got the best scores in my class, which means I beat Paris up…" Emily faked a smile.

"We're very proud of you Rory… but even though the fact that you're a smart girl, it's not very clever of you to interrupt."

At the same time the French maid entered. "Dinner are ready, Mademoiselle Gilmore" she said in a very funny English, that reminded Lorelai of Michel.

"Constance for God's sake! The dinner IS served, not are!" Constance seemed a lot smaller than she did before.

"This way" Emily said and ignored the maid. She almost ran into the dinning room.

_**If the sky above you  
Grows dark and full of clouds  
And that ol' north wind begins to blow   
Keep your head together  
And call my name out loud  
Soon you'll hear me knockin' at your door**_

During dinner nobody said much, but when they got to the desert Emily couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer.

"So Luke, what do you think of Rory?"

"She's a very smart gir… young lady… and very pretty too." he added. But that answer wasn't enough to make Emily happy.

"That's right. She's a young lady now. But still not a grown up woman. Do you see yourself as a good step-dad?" Lorelai's mouth was wide open, and so was Luke's. And last Lorelai pulled herself together.

"Mother, don't attack Luke like that. We're not planning on marrying right away. We just started dating!"

"But you want to get married somewhere in the future? Lorelai, think about your daughter. How many of your miserable relationships do you want her to go through? It's about time you settle down!" Rory knew that if she didn't stop her mother soon, it wouldn't take more than a few seconds before she would storm out of the door.

"Uh… Grandma, grandpa… I just got an A+ in a very hard test yesterday. It was about…"

"We're very proud of you Rory, and you know that. You're a great girl, but it's very rude to interrupt a conversation, even though you're trying to 'save' you're mother, but I'm talking to her right now." Emily broke of Rory. Rory sent her mother an apologizing look and sighed. Now she'd tried to get her grandmother's attention two times now, but apparently it didn't seem to work.

"Gosh I need some coffee, or I'm going to throw up!" Lorelai mugged. Her need for coffee was on it's highest.

"Why do you need coffee?" Emily said hard…

"Because I drink around ten cups of coffee every single day, mom!"

"Really? Ten cups, the last time you drank so much was… Lorelai, can I please talk to you for a minute?"

"We ARE talking, mom. And it would be _rude_ to leave the table now."

"Alone, now Lorelai! Excuse us for a moment. Rory, maybe you could tell your grandfather about you're A, and I'm sure Luke will enjoy it too"

Unwillingly Lorelai followed her mother into the pool house. Emily turned on the light and hurried inside, pulling Lorelai by her arm. She quickly closed door, and then sent her daughter 'the eyes'. And Lorelai knew that a long 'conversation' was coming up.

"What's your problem?"

"The last time you drank that much coffee was when you were expecting Rory…"

"Mom, you don't seriously mean what I think you mean, do you?"

"I'm afraid so… Lorelai, are you pregnant?"

"Okay, just got a confirmation letter; _Your mother Emily Gilmore is insane,_ and _we just wanted you to know, since you are her daughter, and it might pass on to you. _And no Emily, I'm not pregnant."

"You seem to like that man in there pretty much, so it would be a lot like you. Lorelai, for God's sake! He owns a diner in a small town in Connecticut. If it was a Starbuck's Coffee I would understand, but it isn't. And look at his cloths. The tux is so… none suitable. What about his economy? Does he have enough money to take care of you and Rory? What about the new one? Are you going to get married before, or are you just planning on staying at the stage 'dating'? Lorelai, you should start thinking now. He's not a proper father for Rory. She needs a stabile life, and he can't give it to her, or you!"

Lorelai head was burning. Her eyes were on fire, and she was pretty sure that if she had a knife in her hand she could stab her mother in the chest.

"How dare you, Emily Gilmore? I'm not a kid anymore. You can't dress me the way you want to, actually you can't make any decisions in my life, or Rory's. I know what I'm doing when I'm _dangling_ around with Luke. And yes, he owns a diner in a small town, in Connecticut. But I don't care. He makes a lot of money, and he would be an amazing dad for Rory and any other kid. I love him, and so does Rory. She's known him for many years and he gives us coffee every single day. He's treating her like he would treat his own kid, and he adores her. I know I've had a lot of relationships during the past years, but I've always kept them away from Rory, 'cause I didn't want to hurt her. She's MY daughter and I know what I'm doing. Actually there's only one reason we're here tonight, and you know why. I appreciate what you've done, but I can take care of myself. And NO, I'm not pregnant!"

_**You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come runnin' to see you again  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there**_

Emily looked like her face had just been blown away. She stared at her daughter with awe in her eyes. Lorelai had never seen her mother like that. It was almost scary. Suddenly Emily just turned around and left the pool house without a word. Lorelai just stood with amazement painted on her face. _Did I just yell at my mother like that?_ She took a deep breath and then went back into the house. During the rest of the desert Lorelai and Emily said nothing, but in the meantime Luke and Richard had started an conversation about insurance. Rory just listened and ate her chocolate cake in silence. When they finally were ready to leave, Lorelai was just about to leave, when her dad grabbed her arm.

"Lorelai, can I have a word with you?" she sighed and followed him into the study. "Lorelai…"

"Yes Father?" she said with fake humility in her voice.

"What did you say to your mother? She hasn't said a word since you got back from the pool house…"

"I told her not to make my decisions. I have my own life, and I decide who I'm with and whenever I'm going to get married or not."

"I know, I know… And I have to agree with you on that. But she seemed pretty…"

"Dad, I don't have the time now. Emily accused me of being pregnant, and I just couldn't stand the way she talked about Luke. I love that man, and Rory adores him, just like he adores her, so I can't see her problem. Maybe he's not from a wealthy family, but he's a great man. I have to go…"And then she turned away and left.

"He's a great man, Lorelai…" he mumbled, thinking she didn't hear it, but she did and a small smile came across her face.

When she passed her mother on her way through the door, she couldn't hold back a small smile. For the first time she felt like she'd earned her parents respect. While they drove out of Hartford and back to Stars Hollow, none of them said anything. When they finally got to Lorelai and Rory's house, Rory quickly went inside. She knew her mom and Luke needed sometime to talk.

_**Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend  
When people can be so cold  
They'll hurt you, yes, and desert you  
And take your soul if you let them  
Oh, but don't you let them**_

"So…" Lorelai began… Luke could immediately hear how nervous she sounded.

"So…" he replied.

"Luke, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have taken you there. As Emily and Richard's daughter I should've know what was going to happen and…" she broken of by his lips on her.

"Just shut up, will you?" She giggled a little and then placed her head on his shoulder. "You're my man, you know that right?" Luke just rolled his eyes.

"Well, then you must be my crazy lady, I guess." He took her and gave it a tiny squeeze.

"I really need some coffee now" she moaned and realized Luke already was on his way to the diner. She smiled and then started to walk. _He's a great man… No actually he's more than that. He's perfect, just perfect. _Hand in hand they walked down the road thinking they were all alone, but one thing they didn't know was that Babette was staring at them through a window. When they were gone she ran to the phone and dialled Miss Patty's number.

"Babette here!"

"Great… Any news on the two of them?"

"Not really. They just got home. Rory went inside quickly, that little cutie pie. And Luke and Lorelai talked for a while, then they kissed and now they're on the way to town. That's basically it."

"Thanks… I'll keep an eye on them…"

_**You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come runnin' to see you again  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there  
You've got a friend**_

That's all for now. I'm kind of tired. It's late and I have school tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It took a few ours to get the fight between Lorelai and Emily up on it's feet. I first wrote something, but then realized it wasn't 'Gilmore' crazy enough, so I hope you think it is now. Please review. I'd love to know what you think…

And you're welcome to give me some ideas and also some ideas for lyrics….

Love Asta


	8. Believe it or not

Hi everybody.

Here's the 8th chapter of my fic. I know this part won't contain as much L&L as it might should, but I promise the next part will be stuffed with L&L moments. Well, enjoy

Song: Mama by Spice Girls

Chapter 8: _Believe it or not_

Lorelai and Luke went across the town square to the gazebo. There were all these small lights, that made it look so beautiful, and suddenly Lorelai pulled Luke by arm up in it. There they were standing, looking a little shy before they slowly leaned into a kiss. Somehow it felt like the very first kiss they'd shared. They were exploring the other's lines, and ended up kissing passionately. Meanwhile Miss Patty was staring at them from the dance studio, she had the perfect view, and in her hands was a camera. She snapped a few shots and then added a few words to a paper. Finally she closed the door and went home.

_**She used to be my only enemy and never let me be free  
Catching me in places that I knew I shouldn't be  
Every other day I crossed the line I didn't mean to be so bad  
I never thought you would become the friend I never had**_

Meanwhile Rory was sitting in her room reading a book, when the phone suddenly rang. She hurried out to pick it up, and got a little surprised when she heard Taylor's voice.

"Rory, hello!"

"Uh, hey Taylor. Can I do anything for you?"

"Actually yes… Well, I've decided that Stars Hollow is now ready for a gossip magazine, besides The Stars Hollow Gazette. So… Well, I know you wanna be a journalist when you grow up, right?"

"uh yeah… right" Rory replied a little insecure.

"Then you're hired. You can now call yourself an official reporter on the 'Hollow Horror'. You're even going to get paid."

"Wow… 'Hollow Horror'? Is that the name of the gossip magazine?"

"Yes, isn't it just great?"

"Actually, Taylor… I can't imagine how a gossip magazine could be called 'Hollow Horror'."

"You know what? You're right! Do you have any ideas for a name then?"

"Uh… 'According to Stars Hollow' or maybe 'Believe it or not'?"

"You got it girl! 'Believe it or not' it is then! Congratulations! The first staff meeting is tomorrow at six… pm. Be there and you'll get a story."

Rory shook her head when she hung up. It took her a while to get the point that she actually had a real job now. She was only sixteen, but still… And she'd just named a magazine. Suddenly she heard the front door open, and soon her mother walked in with a big smile on her lips. "Hey Hun…" she said softly.

"You look happy… Are you happy?" Lorelai nodded slowly and then almost danced into the kitchen. The smell of coffee soon filled the house, and Rory was forced to leave her book.

"Seth" Lorelai handed Rory the new-named coffee mug. When Rory tasted the coffee she immediately spit it out.

"What is this? It's awful!" Lorelai just ignored her daughter and went upstairs. A few minutes later she came back downstairs.

"Did you know that 9 is a great number?" Rory sent her mother a confused look. "What's good about the number 9? And no I didn't." Lorelai giggled and then spun around.

"Well, you should know." Rory got up and placed the 'Seth-cup' at the counter.

"I should know that you're crazy. If it's a regular thing… I don't know. Or if it's because of the fact that you're madly in love? Honestly I have no idea. Good night, crazy lady. And please don't sing and dance all night about how great love is, okay?" Lorelai nodded and couldn't hold back the laugh when her daughter went back into her room.

_**Back then I didn't know why   
Why you were misunderstood  
So now I see through your eyes   
All that you did was love**_

Rory's mouth was wide open when she entered the dance studio. There was a table lined up and all these small chairs all around it. "Wow" was all she could get out.

"Hello Rory dear!" Miss Patty stepped out from behind the curtain. "Have a seat, I'm sure the others will be here soon."

"Exactly how many 'others' are there?" Miss Patty smiled and sat down.

"Let's see. Taylor is the magazine's publisher and then…" at the same time about ten other people walked in. Soon Taylor was the one talking.

"Welcome everybody to our first staff meeting at the 'Believe it or not' magazine. First of all I want to thank Rory for the name, and the rest of you for making this happen. I've dreamed of a gossip magazine for many years now. Well, I better get to our jobs. I'm the publisher, and Babette and Patty are our 'catchers '. They are going to catch every good story in this town. Then we have Kirk as our photographer and Rory is our editor and reporter. The rest of you are magazine designers and so on. Well, that's all I have to say. Any questions?" Rory was reminded of the "Franklin's" staff meetings. They were so much more focused on the paper, where this meeting was a bit 'loose'.

"Uh Taylor… What are we supposed to write about?" Taylor looked at Rory.

"That girl knows everything" he then mumbled and continued:

"Well… You are the editor, so I think you should come up with some ideas. Patty, Babette… You know what you're going to write about. And when everybody have finished there articles Rory is going to read them, before we decide whenever we're going to publish them or not. And by the way you're offices are in the old building in the southern end of Starts Hollow." And that's how the meeting continued. When they finally finished Rory almost ran out the dance studio and went to Luke's.

_**Mama I love you, Mama I care   
Mama I love you, Mama my friend  
You're my friend**_

The bells above the door jingled and Luke waved his hand at Rory. She smiled and went to the counter where her mother was already sitting.

"So how did your first meeting go?" she asked curiously.

"It's all a crazy idea. I mean it's an idea made by crazy people." Luke placed a coffee mug in front of her and she drank the coffee quickly. "Thanks…" she mumbled, and then suddenly her eyes fell on Dean outside. A big smile came across her face, and within two seconds she was gone. Lorelai was just smiling until her cell phone rang.

"No cell phones in the diner!" Luke shouted, and Lorelai ended up in the street.

"Lorelai, it's your mother!"

"God what did I do!" Lorelai mumbled, but Emily heard it.

"Excuse me, Lorelai. But I have my rights to call you!"

"Really? Rights? Since when?"

"Since I'm your mother…"

"And? I should approve to the fact that you're calling me ten times a day."

"I do not! I haven't talked to you since Friday."

"And there's a good reason for that!"

"Well, I'm sorry for being honest."

"Very thoughtful of you. See, your weakness has always been this."

"This?"

"Being able to draw a line! You've never known when you get too close, and when you're hurting people. I have a line, mom! And you crossed it… Big time!"

"Lorelai, don't talk to me like that!"

"Like what?

"Like that! You're shouting and saying some very unpleasant things that aren't true!"

"Ha ha… They are TRUE! And you know that. By the way, why are you calling me?"

"Noting… Had something to say, but you obviously sound like you want nothing to do with me anymore, so from now on it's only Rory who has to come for Friday-night dinners!"

And with that Emily hung up on her daughter. Lorelai was just standing with the phone in her hand for several minutes before Luke came out to get her. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned. "I… I don' t really know…"

_**I didn't want to hear it then but I'm not ashamed to say it now  
Every little thing you said and did was right for me  
I had a lot of time to think about, about the way I used to be  
Never had a sense of my responsibility**_

Emily Gilmore was sitting in the living room in the Gilmore mansion. She was staring at the painting above the fireplace. _All fake, _she thought and then sighed. Slowly she got up and went upstairs. She stopped in front of the door to Lorelai's room. Slowly she placed a hand and the door handle and opened. The room looked exactly the same as it did sixteen years ago. The dollhouse was standing there with all it's pride. And then suddenly it hit her. What would a sixteen year old girl use a dollhouse for? And all the dolls in the room? This was not a teenager's room, but a little playful girl's room. And then she realized something. Suddenly she understood what had happened, what had gone wrong in her and Lorelai's relationship. She'd underestimated her daughter, she really had. _All these years, _she thought and felt how the tears found their way down her chicks. _Stop it Emily… _She dried her eyes angrily. So many fights and she'd never cried before. The whole fighting thing was more like a habit to her now. Yelling at Lorelai had become normal to her, not that she felt happy about it. But sometimes it had just felt right fighting. Emily had her own opinions and so had Lorelai. It was so confusing. Emily shook her head, and then wandered across the room. She sat down on the bed and looked around. Suddenly she was staring at herself in a mirror. She had mascara all over her face. "Damn!" she yelled and was about to leave the room, when Richard walked in. "Richard?" She spun around and looked for something to hide her face in.

"That will be my name. Emily, what's wrong and what are you doing in here?"

"Nothing" she replied quickly, but it didn't seem to fool Richard Gilmore. He'd know her 35 years after all.

"Have you been crying?" he spoke very directly, and even though how hard she tried she couldn't keep the tears back.

"And what if I had? Would you be ashamed of me?" Richard laughed a little. "Of course not. What's wrong, then?"

"Lorelai…" she just mumbled before she sat down on the bed again. It didn't take Richard many seconds to sit down beside her. "What happened now?"

"Why do we always yell at each other? What made me such a bad mother? Well, I know I was tough, but still? I want to be able to talk to her without shouting!"

"You're not a bad mother"

_**Back then I didn't know why   
Why you were misunderstood  
So now I see through your eyes   
All that you did was love**_

At the same time Lorelai was sitting in Luke's apartment with her hands in her lap. She hadn't said a word for thirty minutes and Luke was now getting a little concerned. It was not like it was normal for Lorelai not to say anything. She was an ever-talking woman, that's couldn't keep her mouth shut for five minutes. He didn't even know what had caused her silence. "Lorelai?" he tried, but her mouth was still shut. _I give up_, he thought and sighed. Then he went downstairs to make her some coffee. _Coffee always helps! _When the door shut Lorelai finally moved a little. She shook her head and tried to clear her mind. _What's wrong with me? I've had a fight with my mom a thousands times before, so what's the problem? Why won't I talk to Luke? _She brushed some hair away from her face and then tried to find an answer to all of the questions. _There's nothing wrong with you, Gilmore. And there's no problem… you're just trying to figure out what she wanted to say. That's all… _Her thoughts were interrupted by Luke as he walked in. "Here" he handed her the coffee and a grateful smile came across her face. "Thanks. You really know how to satisfy me, don't you?" he just smiled in respond. "So who was it?" he asked after a while in silent. "My mom…"

"oh… I guess I should've know. Right?"

"Maybe… I don't know… She's just so… Why do I hate my mother that much. I don't want to hate my mother!"

"I know… "

"I'm a bad daughter!"

"You're not a bad daughter!"

_**Back then I didn't know why   
Why you were misunderstood  
So now I see through your eyes   
All that you did was love**_

Weeks past and Lorelai and Emily still didn't talk. Now everybody in the Gilmore family was suffering from the fight. Rory tried to talk her mother into going to the Friday-night dinner and Richard tried to talk Emily into inviting Lorelai again, but they were both as stubborn and refused to take the first step. Even Luke and Dean was involved too. Lorelai kept complaining about her mother to Luke and lucky for her he listened. Dean too had to listen to Rory's babbling about how damn stubborn they were. Poor guys! As time went by Rory's work at 'believe it or not' became harder and harder, but at last the magazine was done and the first edition was ready to be published, and of course Taylor decided to do some commercial for it at a town meeting.

_**Mama I love you, Mama I care   
Mama I love you, Mama my friend  
You're my friend  
You're my friend**_

"Welcome people" Taylor had a very exited smile on his lips, when he started to talk.

"I'll go right to the point of the meeting tonight! I'm very proud of presenting the first official gossip magazine made and written in Stars Hollow. "Believe it or not" Slowly he picked a magazine up from a box. He was glowing when people clapped their hands.

"And now! To say a few words about this magazine; RORY GILMORE!" Again everybody clapped their hands, but there was no Rory on her way to the stage. She was frozen to the chair. "Go now!" Lorelai pulled her daughter up and followed her to the stage. "Rory get up there" she whispered and pushed her up so she was now standing beside Taylor.

"And here folks! This is 'Believe it or not's editor, Rory Gilmore!" Rory forced a smile on her lips. "Yes that's me…" she mumbled.

"Say something about the magazine!" Taylor whispered. "I uh… This magazine is very special. Not only be the fact that it's made by people that has no idea about what they are doing, but I must admit; I'm impressed. Guys you've done a great job and you can be proud of yourself, and since it's the first edition of our magazine I'm going to… give everybody one for free!" Suddenly Lorelai started clapping her hands and soon other people did the same. Taylor was looking pretty surprised, and not to mention Kirk. "Why didn't I get that idea?" he shouted. "Because it's not your job to do that Kirk! You're the photographer!"

"Oh right! And I like it!" Somebody laughed at that comment, but it was quickly forgotten. When the meeting finally ended a magazine was handed to every single person in Starts Hollow. Lorelai pulled Luke over to the gazebo where they sat down on the bench and started to read;

_**But now I'm sure I know why (I know why)  
Why you were misunderstood  
So now I see through your eyes  
All I can give you is love  
(All I can give you is love)**_

_Love is in the air_

_The air is filled with love in Stars Hollow. Love can be found between the young ones and the older. Here at the production we decided to make a little award for the cutes couples. The cutes couple between the young ones here in Stars Hollow is:_

_**Rory Gilmore and Dean Forrester!**_

_The two young people are so in love. The way they look at each other makes everybody think of a real love-movie. It's only around 12 moths ago since the Forrester family moved to Stars Hollow. Dean started at Stars Hollow High, the same school Rory was in, but not for long. Rory Gilmore, Stars Hollow's little clever girl got a spot at Chilton High School for unnatural smart kids. But that didn't stop the two young lovers. During the next month or so they became pretty good friends and then one day in Doose's it happened. The two young lovers shared their very first kiss. Since that day they started dating. And then at their three months anniversary the most unexpected thing happened. They broke up. The next few weeks were terrible here in town. Seeing the whole world fall apart, just because Dean said: "I love you" and Rory couldn't find the courage to say the same. But luckily Rory at last did it, and the two of them got back together, so now they're happy and back together. Another love drama in the teenager's world is Rory's friend Lane Kim. She had a crush on a boy and suddenly she just reached out and touched his hair. Another thing with Lane was when she suddenly realized she had a crush on Dean's friend Todd, so they went on a double date with Dean and Rory. Unfortunately Mrs. Kim discovered it, and Lane ended up inside her mother's house for weeks. _

_Another love story from Stars Hollow is dedicated to the cutes couple between the grown ups. Once again the price goes to a Gilmore; Lorelai Gilmore and Lucas Danes. Ever since Lorelai and Rory moved to Stars Hollow Luke's had a thing for Lorelai, he has just been hiding it well. Then around four months ago Lorelai was dating a guy called Max Medina, but then suddenly realized her true feelings, she realized who her heart really belonged to. Luke! As you all know Luke owns the diner in town and has been Lorelai's coffee supplier for many years, so she went to him and then… BANG! Love was all around them…_

_**Mama I love you, Mama I care   
Mama I love you, Mama my friend  
Mama I love you, Mama I care   
Mama I love you, Mama my friend**_

A scream interrupted Lorelai's aloud reading, when Rory suddenly came running across the square followed by Lane. When she got to the gazebo she stopped. "Help me!" At the same time Lane got to the gazebo and threw herself at Rory.

"How could you let them print it!"

"I didn't even get to read that Lane! It's also humiliating for me, and take a look at the pictures" Lorelai quickly looked on the next few pages and for surprise there were around five pictures of her and Luke in the gazebo kissing the other night. Suddenly Rory and Lane was gone again. She couldn't help it but laugh, when Luke saw the pictures. "Damn town!" he mumbled and was just about to laugh when his face suddenly froze. "What?" Lorelai asked, but then she looked up. "Interesting reading, huh?" She shook her head…She couldn't believe what she saw; "Christopher?"

_**Mama I love you, Mama I care   
Mama I love you, Mama my friend  
Mama I love you, Mama I care   
Mama I love you, Mama my friend  
You're my friend  
You're my friend  
Mama I love you, Mama I care  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend  
Mama I love you, Mama I care  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend**_

So, I think that will do…

I hope you liked this part. It was kind of hard to find the real song for this chapter, so I ended up with _Mama_ by Spice Girls. The best I could find though… I can't promise that I will update next Friday. Things are a bit hectically at home. My parents are getting divorced and my mother just moved today, so it's a bit tough. I mean, I'm only fourteen though. I hope you can live with it. Please review! Love ya all, Asta


	9. I'm back, but not in black

Hi guys…

This is the 9th part of I need coffee, you need me. The ending of the last part was a little awkward, I know that. But I just needed some 'troubles' in this story, so it's not just happy-happy all the way. But don't worry, I'm 100 JavaJunkie, so there's nothing to worry about…

Song: By Alice Cooper; How you gonna see me now.

Chapter 9: I'm back! But not in black!

"That will be my name" Chris had a big grin on his lips, but Lorelai couldn't get herself to smile back. Somehow Christopher always managed to get things messed up, and that was ten million miles away from what she needed. For the first time in her entire life, she was really happy, and she didn't want to lose it. She gazed at Luke. His mouth was wide open.

"So, how are things?" Chris asked silently. "Things are… uh… good, great! Amazingly great, actually." Chris just nodded.

"What about Rory?"

"Rory? Oh Rory… She great, just great. Just got her first magazine published!"

"Magazine? Isn't she a little young?"

"Relax, it's only a local magazine, but the thing is that she's actually the editor."

"Editor? Wow… She certainly got it, _our _daughter."

Lorelai could immediately see that Luke started to feel uncomfortable, and she felt she had to save this one.

"Yeah, my daughter is doing real great. Oh, and Christopher"

"Yeah?"

"This is Luke. I bet you guys have met before."

"We have… The coffee-supplier, I got it"

"Well, this is the magazine"

Lorelai handed him her copy of _Believe it or not_.

"Just don't read page 11,12,13… No, you read, we leave… Come Luke."

"Wait Lore!"

"And one more thing… Luke is not only my coffee-supplier any more… we're actually dating, but you're going to find out when you read that." She pointed at the magazine and then pulled Luke up from the bench.

_**Dear darlin' surprised to hear from me?  
Bet you're sittin' drinkin' coffee, yawnin' sleepily  
Just to let you know  
I'm gonna be home soon  
I'm kinda awkward and afraid  
Time has changed your point of view**_

Slowly they walked across the square in silence. When they finally reached Luke's diner, they both knew that work was waiting.

"So, I guess I see you tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight… Diner at seven?"

"At seven, yes…"

Luke was just about to enter the diner, when Lorelai grabbed his hand. "Luke, I'm really sorry…" He just smiled and kissed her gently, making sure that Christopher saw them. He then turned around and walked back into the diner. His hearts was pounding, but not because of the excitement he usually felt when he was around Lorelai. Now he felt a little insecure. He had no idea how Christopher's presence was going to effect their relationship. He at last decided to let time show and hope for the best.

_**How you gonna see me now  
Please don't see me ugly babe  
'Cause I know I let you down  
In oh so many ways  
How you gonna see me now  
Since we've been on our own  
Are you gonna love the man  
When the man gets home**_

Back in the gazebo Christopher was standing starring at Lorelai and her coffee-supplier. It was hard for him to picture them as a couple. Lorelai Gilmore, born in a wealthy family and with a gorgeous daughter, and then Luke Danes, born in a small town in Connecticut and not with pockets filled with money, but now they were together, now. One thing that was even weirder was that Lorelai actually seemed happy together with this guy. He looked at the pictures in the magazine. Seeing his daughter with that boy, a boy. It was all so knew to him. Though he'd seen him the last time he was in town, it felt like she was just a little the girl the former time, and now she was all grown up. Suddenly he realized how much he'd missed in her life. And in Lorelai's too. Why didn't they just marry back then? They could've had a great life together. Suddenly he started to wonder what he was doing in Stars Hollow, but then he remembered. Destroyed life at home. He sighed and then got up. He had to find Rory.

_**Listen darlin' now I'm heading for the west  
Straightened out my head but my old heart is still a mess  
Yes I'm worried honey  
Guess that's natural though  
It's like I'm waiting for a welcome sign  
Like a hobo in the snow**_

"LANE! I didn't get to read that damn article!" Rory yelled still trying to escape from Lane. They had now come to her street, and then suddenly a car passed by. It looked very expensive, and she'd never seen it before. But for her surprised it stopped in front of her house. "Hi Rory!" Rory was now running even faster and jumped into her father's arms. "Dad, what are you doing here? And in that? Do mom know you're here?"

"Wow kiddo, slow down. One question at a time. I'm here because I wanted to see you. And the car is new. I mean I can't drive to work on a bike, right, And yes, she knows."

"You've got a car? Wow, and a job?" Christopher just nodded. At the same time Lane caught up with Rory. "you! Oh hi. Have I met you before, I think I have."

"Yeah, you're Lane. I'm Christopher, Rory's dad." Rory noticed how Lane's face turned red. "Nice to meet you" she mumbled and then she ran away.

"Interesting girl you've got there" Rory just laughed.

"So… how long do you think you're going to stick around?"

"I don't know. Depends on if there's a place I can sleep."

"You've come to the right place. Welcome to the Gilmore Motel"

_**How you gonna see me now  
Please don't see me ugly babe  
'Cause I know I let you down  
In oh so many ways  
How you gonna see me now  
Since we've been on our own  
Are you gonna love the man  
When the man gets home**_

Lorelai entered the house just as Rory finished making the couch ready for Christopher. "Rory, what are you…" at the same time Christopher came up behind her. "Chris? What… Can somebody please tell me what's going on?"

"Dad's staying here for a few days, if that okay with you."

"I can leave if you don't want me here Lore."

"Rory can I talk to you for a second? Outside." Lorelai pushed her daughter outside on the front porch.

"What?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Tell Christopher that he could stay here?"

"He did the last time he was in time, so I assumed it would be alright with you, but it seems like I was wrong."

"No! Well, maybe… Yes, you were."

"Why, mom?"

"It's just. I don't think Luke will be to pleased, if you know what I mean."

"What does Luke has to do with anything?"

"He just didn't seem to happy about having Christopher around, and I really don't want to screw things up between us now."

"Mom, Luke loves you, and he knows you love him too. So dad won't mess anything up, okay? Trust me."

"Okay, I trust you."

When they got back inside Christopher was looking pretty confused, but when he saw the smile on Rory's lips, he knew that everything was just find.

"Mom, I hope you don't mind that we're ordering food from Al's instead of…"

She was cut of by Lorelai.

"Sure… Let's get something to eat."

_**And just like the first time  
We're just strangers again  
I might have grown out of style  
In the place I've been  
And just like the first time  
I'll be shakin' inside  
When I walk in the door  
There'll be no place to hide**_

It was now 8.30 pm, and Lorelai still wasn't there. Luke sighed. He was pretty sure what had happened. She was probably sitting at home watching TV with Rory and Christopher. He could imagine how Christopher enjoyed the whole happy-family thing. He then went over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. Time passed by and suddenly it was ten. And first then Luke realized that she'd stood up on him. And last he decided to go to bed, he had an early delivery after all. While he was lying his thought revolved around Lorelai. What did Christopher had that he apparently didn't have? He knew that had a past together, and at last a daughter that belonged on the top of a Christmas tree. He's mind tried to come up with an idea to get rid of Christopher, but the only thing he could think of was killing him, and that didn't really work. So a last he fell asleep.

_**How you gonna see me now   
please dont see me ugly, babe  
'cause i feel like i let you down  
in oh so many ways**_

Meanwhile Rory and Lorelai were getting ready for bed. Christopher was already asleep. "Late evening. Exactly what time is it?"

Rory looked at her watch. "2 in the morning. Did you have fun tonight, 'cause I did…" Suddenly her mother looked a little weird. "Damn!" she yelled

"What?"

"Luke!"

"What about Luke?"

"I totally forgot!"

"What did you forget?"

"Me 100 jerk"

"Mom, what are you talking about."

"We had a date for God's sake! Please kill me, or hit me with a ten ton truck, so I have to be in the hospital and then I'll have an excuse for not showing up."

"Mom relax!"

"This is the reason your dad shouldn't stay here. He always screws everything up, always!" And then she ran outside wearing noting but her pyjamas. Ten minutes later she got to the diner, and she got a but surprised when she saw the light was turned of. _Of course it's turned of, idiot. You didn't seriously expect him to stay up all night waiting for you, did you? Oh yes you did"_ She sat down on the stairs and leaned her head against the window, not long after she fell asleep. When Luke woke up two hours later he went downstairs and for his surprise he found Lorelai outside the door. So she hadn't forgot it all. He smiled for himself. Slowly he opened the door, but the bells still jingled loudly, and awoke her. She smiled when Luke pulled her up and followed her inside where he placed her on a chair.

"Lorelai what on earth are you doing here? How long were you sitting there?"

"Two hours" she mumbled with her little girl voice. First she couldn't exactly remember why she was there in the first place, but then it suddenly popped into her head. She'd forgot about their date.

"Luke, I'm so sorry. I just forgot… No, there's no excuse for what I've done. I totally understand if you refuse to give me coffee for two days, no months, no years. No forever! Do it, please. Make me feel suffer!"

He just handed her some coffee and ignored her request. Yes, he was hurt, really hurt. But just looking at her. She was Lorelai Gilmore after all. There had always been something about her that made him do anything for her. He just couldn't help it. He remembered how angry and disappointed he'd been when she didn't show up, but now she was forgiven.

"Luke?"

"What?"

"Please hate me. I deserve it. I don't know. It was just… Chris was there, and Rory was so thrilled. So when I got home they'd already ordered food from Al's pancake world and it was there. And then we watched this movie called 'Dancer in the dark' and we started crying, Rory and I. It was so sad. And then it was suddenly late. Chris fell asleep on the couch and then I suddenly remembered that I totally forgot about our date…"

"Lorelai, shut up. You're rambling. I only think I got the first sentence."

A shy smile came across her face. Luke gave her a small smile and then leaned in to kiss her. The kiss warmed her, and suddenly she realized how cold she was. Even though it was summer sitting outside for two hours wasn't exactly warm.

"I should get home" she mumbled.

"No, I should get you to bed"

"But…"

"You're already wearing your pyjamas" and then he lifted her and carried her upstairs. He got her into bed, rapped the blanket around her and slightly kissed her forehead. Mostly it reminded him of a father getting his kid to bed.

"I have to get down. The delivery guy will be here any second. Try to get some sleep."

Lorelai really wanted him to stay. She wanted to make up for the date that she forgot, in any possible way. But at the same time she knew he had to go. He loved his diner and so did she. She couldn't imagine a morning without Luke's coffee and chocolate chip pancakes. Every morning for many years she'd walked in and ordered some coffee. Even if she had to beg for it. Suddenly she remembered the day Rory decided to follow in her mother's footsteps.

_The twelve year old Rory followed her mother into the diner. It was around 7 on a Tuesday and the usual crowd was already there. Luke was standing behind the counted arguing with Taylor. _

"_No I won't have your bloody flyers in here!"_

"_But Lucas! It's for the town. The firelight festival!"_

"_Doesn't need flyers! The people that usually come will come!"_

"_But…"_

"_OUT!"_

"_Luke…"_

"_G-E-T O-U-T!"_

_Lorelai pushed her daughter in front of her towards the counter. Rory was reading a book, and when she accidentally bumped into Taylor Lorelai couldn't hold back the laughter. _

"_What can I get you?" Luke asked in a grumpy tone._

"_Coffee for me and…"_

"_I want coffee too." Rory interrupted. Both Luke and Lorelai stared surprised at her. She'd always refused to drink coffee and now suddenly… _

"_What have you learned your daughter?" Luke whispered, but Lorelai just looked proud. Luke sighed and handed them two cups. Rory closed her eyes and then zipped. _

"_It actually tastes good" Lorelai hugged her daughter. _

"_That's my girl!"_

Lorelai couldn't help it but smile. Luke just smiled back and then went back downstairs. Suddenly the small apartment felt so big. Ten times bigger that it usually did. Suddenly she remembered the dream she had a few weeks ago. It had been so scary. She almost felt the same. She didn't want to lose Luke in any way. She slowly got up and walked over to his drawer and found one of his shirts. She brought it back to bed and hugged in tight until she finally fell asleep.

_**How you gonna see me now  
Please don't see me ugly babe  
'Cause I know I let you down  
In oh so many ways  
How you gonna see me now  
Since we've been on our own  
Are you gonna love the man  
When the man gets home**_

Three hours later she was awoken by Luke. She opened her eyes and then remembered what had happened.

"I should get home"

"Do you want a ride?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

Luke let her downstairs and out of the backdoor. Ten minutes later she was home. Luke walked her to the door and when she opened she faced Christopher. First she was a bit shocked, but then she remembered that he was actually staying there. Luke was still standing behind her, and somehow she could sense the anger and tension between the two guys.

"Lore, where have you been?"

"I stayed at Luke's overnight."

"So you went there at two?"

"Yeah… Actually Luke and I had a date."

"At two in the morning."

"No, I just forgot yesterday." Luke could see how Lorelai's buddy froze a bit.

"That shows how much you care. Sorry Luke, but it seemed like she enjoys herself more in my company. But thanks for bringing my girl home."

"Chris!"

He crossed it and she had already crossed his line. Luke just turned around and went to the car. He left Lorelai behind on her own porch and inside her house Christopher. She was starring at the car as in disappeared. Chris placed a hand at her should, but she just pushed it away.

"Why the hell did you say that!"

"It was just a joke!"

"No it wasn't!"

"No it wasn't. It was true Lore. We are supposed to be together and you know that."

"All I know is that Luke now is gone. And you will be in two seconds. BYE!"

And then she started to run towards the diner. She didn't care if people stared at her, she just needed to talk to Luke. When she finally got to the diner he was standing inside.

"Luke…" she began as she walked up to the counter. He just turned around and walked upstairs, so she followed.

"Luke… I…"

"Lorelai… This is not going to work" he just mumbled but she just ignored him.

"I don't know why he said that."

"Yes you do. Please leave."

"Just give me a chance to explain. I threw him out, he's gone. We don't have to see him ever again."

"What do you think Rory will say if she never sees her dad again?"

"She'll have you!"

"Not the same. It just doesn't work. Please leave…"

And with these words he walked downstairs again, leaving Lorelai devastated.

I know it's a sad ending. I just thought that the story would be kind of boring without any drama, so I added a little. And don't worry I'm 100 LL, so you don't have to worry about Christopher. The next part will maybe be a bit sad…

The song is supposed to be from Chris' POV. I hope you enjoyed reading and please review, I'd love to know what you think.

Asta


	10. Oy with the poodles already

Hi again…

This is the 10th part. Already? I have to ask myself. First of all I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. Your words really keep me going. So please read this part too, and REVIEW!

Song be Celine Dion; All by myself

Chapter 10: Oy with the poodles already

Lorelai's body was shaking. She couldn't move from the spot she'd been standing on for ten minutes. She still couldn't believe what he said, what he did. She thought he loved her, she actually did. And now… it was all a blur. She could weakly remember the day he came to her house to pick up his toolbox and then telling her that he actually had feelings for her. Maybe she shouldn't have followed him. Maybe she should've stayed with Max. She could've been engaged now, maybe even married. But instead she'd chosen to trust Luke and have a relationship with him. And she'd enjoyed it, she really had, but now… it was over. She then felt a tears in her eyes, but she dried her eyes angrily. _Don't let him see you cry. Be strong._ She took a deep breath and then walked down the stairs. When she came out in the diner she saw Luke. He was just standing there taking orders from Kirk, who apparently had a bit of troubles deciding what he wanted. Again she felt the tears coming, and when she looked at him he looked up and they got eye contact.

_**When I was young  
I never needed anyone  
And making love was just for fun  
Those days are gone  
Livin' alone  
I think of all the friends I've known  
When I dial the telephone  
Nobody's home**_

There she was. Lorelai Gilmore… He looked deep into her eyes and saw how hurt she was, but he couldn't forget what Christopher had just said. And now it was over. The best six months of his life. He'd had other girlfriends through the past years but none of them had been the same, and he knew that if he would ever be with someone else, it would never be the same. If there was anything called 'the one' it was her. And then he had to ask himself: _Why did you break up with her then?_ Because he knew there would always be a Christopher. No matter how hard she denied it, he would always have a piece of her heart. The part Luke longed for. He looked at her face. Her usual colour was gone. Her face just looked pale, like she'd been inside for five years without seeing the daylight at all. Slowly she broke the eye contact and left the diner. Luke sighed and then he realized he might never see her there again. They would maybe bump into each other in the street, but their friendship was lost forever.

_**All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore**_

Dean was sitting on the bench at the bus stop, waiting for Rory's bus from Hartford. He was sitting with his hands in his lap, looking at the streets of Stars Hollow. Weird town… Suddenly he saw Lorelai storm out of Luke's diner. Though he was a little away he could see that she wasn't happy. He was just about to run after her when the bus came. It stopped and Rory almost jumped out. She flew around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Nice to see you too" He replied.

"Paris drives me crazy, but all other than that. I got A+ and Paris only got A-. I beat her up!" Dean laughed and looked at Rory's face. She was shining like the sun opposite her mother.

"So… I thought we maybe should grab an ice cream?" Rory suggested, but Dean couldn't forget the sad look on Lorelai's face. He knew that Rory would be the only one to cheer her up.

"Maybe tomorrow. I've got a test tomorrow, so I have to study." Dean then answered.

"Oh… I'm usually the one to say that. Well, then I won't keep you busy."

"I insist on walking you home."

"What a gentleman" Rory chuckled. Only a few minutes walk and they were back at her house. Rory kissed Dean goodbye and then entered the house. She expected her father to be there somewhere, but she didn't see him anywhere. Though the TV was on, so there had to be somebody home.

"Mom!"

No body answered, so she went upstairs, just in case. And there she found her mother in bed crying.

"Mom? Where's dad?"

"Don't mention that jerk, please."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing you need to know anything about.

"Mom… Why are you crying"

"Luke…"

"What about Luke?"

"Over" was all Lorelai could get out through the tears.

"What's over?"

"Over… me… him…"

"No, mom. He loves you."

"Try to… tell him…"

Rory sat down beside her mother and started to stroke a hand through her hair. For the first time her mother had been in love for real. And now it was all gone. She placed her head on the pillow and soon she fell asleep. Lorelai was the first one to wake up and when she noticed Rory beside her, she couldn't hold back a smile. She was her daughter all the way through. Suddenly Lorelai remembered what day it was.

"Rory… You have to wake up!"'

"Wh… What?"

"You have to get ready."

"For what?"

"It's Friday"

"What? No!"

"Oh yes, hun!"

"But Dean said… What time is it?"

"45 minutes and twenty seconds from hell"

"What?"

"A quarter past six. So get dressed and get your but to the Gilmore Mansion"

"Aren't you coming?"

"Nope. First reason: I just broke up with my boyfriend, means I'm devastated. Second reason: I haven't talked to my mother in weeks"

"Mom please. I don't want you to sit here all evening."

"I'm not going Rory."

"Then I'm staying here"

"No you're not"

"You stay, I stay. You go, I go…"

At last it seemed like Lorelai gave in.

"Seems like the same blood is running in our veins. I can't wallow now."

_**Hard to be sure  
Sometimes I feel so insecure  
And loves so distant and obscure  
Remains the cure**_

Lorelai took a deep breathe before she rang the doorbell. It was a small maid that opened the door.

"Can… may I take your coats?" Lorelai and Rory automatically handed their coats to her and went into the living room where Emily was waiting.

"Hello Rory dear. Lorelai…" Rory quickly walked over and gave her grandmother a gentle hug.

"Mom, hi." Lorelai said stiffly and short. At the same time Richard entered and it was obvious that he also was surprised to see Lorelai. Lorelai just ranked her back and walked proudly into the living room, where she made herself a drink. Emily and Richard entered a few seconds later and they were shocked when their daughter already had her drink. Rory slowly walked over and settled beside her mother on the couch. Both of the Gilmore girls looked somehow different, but Emily couldn't see exactly what it was. Lorelai's head was spinning. She had no idea how Rory convinced her to go, but there she was and she had to go through the evening. She had to keep her head high and not let them see how devastated and broken she really was.

"Well, I see you already have a drink Lorelai." Emily mocked.

"I do" Lorelai just replied.

"So what brings you here?"

"Couldn't let you alone with my daughter. I would be a shame if she became to Gilmoreish"

"And that is supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Lorelai took a sip of her drink.

"You think we have a bad influence on your daughter, is that what you're saying?" Emily asked in a sarcastic way.

"Nope" Lorelai shot back and then took another sip of her drink.

"Mrs. Gilmore? Dinner's served!" The maid almost whispered in fear. Lorelai couldn't help it, but feel sorry for the maid. If she should count all the maids that had been in the Gilmore Mansion there would be at least 1000. A new one each week.

"This way" Emily got up and led the way into the living room.

_**All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
All by myself  
Anymore**_

During dinner nobody said anything except the "Wow, this tastes good Emily, what is it?" And the admiring of the flower decorations. Lorelai and Emily constantly faked a smile or two and pretended like nothing had happened. Lorelai's mind was burning. Not caused by the fact that she was in the same room as her parents, but by the fact that she was now single again, and that she had to tell it sometime soon before they found out themselves. She knew they would be thrilled, 'cause they never really liked Luke. He would always be a filthy diner owner in their eyes. She sighed, but it wasn't the silent sigh it was supposed to be. Suddenly everybody was staring at her. And then she realized her eyes were wet. Quickly she faked a smile.

"Uh… I'm just gonna go to the… bathroom…" She almost ran out of the dining room and upstairs where she ran into her room and fell on the bed, crying. It was just like the days she'd told her parents that she was pregnant…

_The sixteen year old Lorelai entered the living room where her parents were sitting. Richard Gilmore was reading the news paper and Emily was drinking her afternoon tea. What she was going to tell them now would ruin the whole calm picture. Lorelai was wearing a pair of brand new jeans, there was just one problem, she couldn't close them entirely. She'd taken a T-shirt that was a few sizes to big on, so they couldn't see her showing belly. She cleared her throat and the Gilmores were forced to look at her. As soon as Emily saw Lorelai, she exclaimed:_

"_Lorelai what is it that you're wearing?"_

"_Clothes" she mumbled. _

"_I see that, but it looks terrible. You should show your figure."_

"_Won't be necessary"_

"_What's wrong with you?"_

"_I have something to tell you… Something pretty important. Please don't get mad."_

"_You can't tell us not to get mad unless we know what it is." Richard interrupted. _

"_I… uh…"_

"_Lorelai, hurry up. I'm busy"_

"_Drinking your tea?"_

"_Don't talk to your mother like that."_

"_Oh yes I do"_

"_Lorelai!"_

"_Dad, Mum! I'm having a baby!" It suddenly slipped out of her mouth. But it was not exactly the way she wanted to tell them, she had just been so furious with her parents. Somehow they always managed to make her so angry. _

_Both of the Gilmore's faces were totally frozen. What their daughter had just said was something they hadn't expected for at least ten years. _

"_You are not!" Richard was the first one to break the silence. _

"_Oh yes I am!" she shouted back, and there the biggest fight ever in the Gilmore family's story began…_

"_God! Lorelai, you're only sixteen!"_

"_You don't think I know how old I am, but it's too late!"_

"_What are you going to do?"_

"_I don't know yet. I'll take it as it comes!"_

"_What about college? You're going to Yale!"_

"_Maybe the great plan has changed! So both of you: DEAL"_

"_You're having an abort!"_

"_Too late too. I'm three months over!"_

"_What?" Now it was Emily's turn to yell._

"_You heard me right. I'm three months pregnant!"_

"_For how long have you known?"_

"_Long enough!"_

_And with these words she spun around and went back to her room. She fell on the bed and buried her head in the pillows. Tears were running from her eyes. She understood why her parents were mad, but there was nothing she could do about it. She had ruined their future plans for their only child, and it was to late for them to have another one now. She wasn't going to college, but that didn't mean she was going to have a crappy life, did it? _

"_Lorelai! I'm coming in!" it was her mother. _

"_No!" she shouted back. But too late, the door was already opened and Emily entered. _

"_I just talked to your father"_

"_That was quick" Lorelai mumbled."_

"_And we decided that you and Christopher are going to get married soon, before you are showing to much. And then you can live here. Your dad will find a job for Christopher and when you two are old enough and have enough money, you're going to find your own house where you will raise this baby."_

"_No!"_

"_What?"_

"_I said No!"_

"_Lorelai…"_

"_I don't want to get married. I'm too young!"_

"_You're also too young to become a mother!"_

"_I don't care! I'm not going to get married!"_

"_You are. You are going to humiliate me and your father. The smallest thing you can do is say: I do."_

"_No!"_

"_And here we are. Your father and I have done so many things for you through the years. We've given you everything a child ever wanted, paid for the best schools, and this is the way you are thanking us?"_

"_Did you ever consider what I wanted? Maybe I wanted to get into the good schools because I did something to get there? Maybe I didn't want all this crap!" She pointed at every doll and the big dollhouse. Emily looked shocked for a minute, but then she got control of her face again. _

"_I can't stand hearing you talk like this anymore. I'm going down… stairs…" And then she turned around and left. Lorelai picked a pillow up and threw it after her mother, but she managed to close the door before. Lorelai once again buried her face in the pillows and cried even more. _

_**When I was young  
I never needed anyone  
Making love was just for fun  
Those days are gone**_

Rory knocked on the door to her mother's old room. She knew she wasn't in the bathroom anymore, if she ever had been.

"Mom?" Rory had never seen her mother like that. She was lying in bed hugging the pillow tight. Tears were all over face and she looked miserable. Just as soon as Lorelai realized she wasn't alone in the room anymore, she quickly faked a smile.

"What's wrong? Was I wrong bringing you here?"

"No hon. For the first time in my entire life it's not my parents that bothers me."

"Luke…"

"Yup, Luke…"

"So…"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"This reminds me of something…"

"Okay…?"

"The day I told my parents about you"

"About me?"

"That I was having you…"

"Aha… You never told me that before."

"I promise to tell you the story on the way home."

"Are we going now?"

"That'll just make your grandmother mad, so we better stay. I'll be down in five minutes."

"That's a long time" Rory mumbled, and then went downstairs. When she came into the dinning room again both of the Gilmores sent her a questioning look.

"She'll be down in a few seconds." She answered without any of them had asked her.

"What's the matter with you mother, Rory?"

"Nothing Grandma, really."

"Rory, I know your mother. She never cries."

"She's just having some kind of emotional problems. It's nothing major. Sometimes she just needs some time alone. It happens all the time at home."

"So you're saying that your mother is having these break-downs all over? Does that includes her work at the Independence inn?" Richard now interrupter.

"Uh, no…" Rory slowly said. It seemed like she had managed to take the story a little to far, and now she had to find a way to take it all back, but how. Lorelai would've known what to do. Just like she knew how manipulate men, a place where Rory couldn't follow.

"Oy with the poodles already!" Rory suddenly exclaimed, she remembered her mother once saying that sentence. Exactly what it meant she didn't know, but she just needed to think of something else.

"What?"

"Uh, just something that popped into my head." at the same time Lorelai entered, looking as good as new. She had dried her eyes and refreshed her make-up. She was smiling like she usually did.

"Wow, this dessert it wonderful mom" Lorelai said and took another bite of the cake in front of her.

_**All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
Oh  
Don't wanna live  
By myself, by myself  
Anymore  
By myself  
Anymore  
Oh  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
I never, never, never  
Needed anyone**_

Luke was sitting in his apartment staring at a picture of Lorelai. He'd had it in his socks-drawer for years now. Not the best place if she had been the one to decide, but that was the only place he knew she would never look. But now she was never going to look in any of his drawers, not a chance. She was gone, it was over. All they once had together was now a blur, or so it seemed. He remembered they day they'd gotten together like it was yesterday. He remembered how he'd seen her break up with Max and then return to him. How many things they'd shared through the years, as friends and as a couple. He couldn't hold back a smile, just thinking of her. She was the one, but now it seemed like he was going to grow old alone. He wondered why he broke up with her, but then he thought of Christopher and the anger returned stronger than before. It was all his fault! That thought had been bugging him all day. He sighed and then he started to wonder what the future would bring. He couldn't avoid Lorelai forever. She would still live in the same town, and they would bump into each other every now and then. He also knew that she couldn't live forever without his coffee…

So that was all for now. I can't promise you that I will be able to post next week. I have three papers that I need to write and I also have another fic I'm working on. I haven't posted the first part yet, but I will someday soon. R&R, PLEASE!

Asta


	11. Shelter before the storm

Hi guys..

This part will mostly be a getting-reading-for-the-big-boom! Shelter before the storm… Call it a filler or what ever you want. And sorry that it's not that long…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Shelter before the storm

Song: N sync, I want you back

Hours passed by, days passed by and then days became weeks. Three weeks, two days, six hours, and forty-five minutes had now passed by since the big break up. Unfortunately, they lived in Stars Hollow where news spread fast, way to fast. Already the day after most of the town knew, and of course it was mentioned at the town meeting two days later. Neither Lorelai or Luke were ready to show their faces, because both of them knew, that they would be the "juice news". But as the three weeks went, they got used to it. Lorelai stayed away from the part of the town where the diner was, and Luke stayed far away from her house and the inn. At the same time Rory was worried sick. She had never seen her mother behave like that after a break up, not even with Max. At the same time she was grateful that she still had Dean and she wasn't going to give up on him. He cared a lot about Lorelai and did the best he could to help. First of all he started to notice which days and what time Luke shopped in Doose's market, and his and Rory's dates were mostly in the house where they watched a movie or so. He knew that Rory knew, her mother wouldn't exactly be thrilled by her daughter having a blossoming relationship, when she didn't. So everything was pretty quiet.

**_You're all I ever wanted  
You're all I ever needed (yeah)  
So tell me what to do now 'cause, I want you back_  
**

And that's all for now, kids. Don't forget to inform your parents about the parents day next Tuesday, okay? It's very important that at least one of your parents shows up, no matter what."

Rory looked at the teacher. She'd totally forgot about the parents day. She knew that it was important that all the parents of kids at Chilton was interested at things that were going on, but she didn't feel like she could bring her mother, not when she was so miserable. Slowly she put her books in her book bag, when Paris came over to her table followed by Madeline and Louise.

"So, what did you get on your paper?"

"What I got on my paper is none of your business, Paris!" Rory snapped.

"Well, I got on A, so I'm pretty happy. What about you Louise?"

"A-, like always…"

"Madeline?"

"Same…" she answered while she put on some lip-gloss.

"Maybe… since you wont tell me I have to guess… maybe you only got B?"

"God! I thought we were over this!"

"Yeah, until you decided to pretend you were dating Tristan!"

"Paris, that's six months ago now. Get over it! I was with Dean!"

"So far as I remember you two were broken up!"

"For two weeks, yes… But… I got an A, happy?"

"Yeah…" Paris faked a smile. It was obvious that she was very jealous, but tried to hide it.

"Are you bringing your mom?" Louise suddenly exclaimed.

"Uh… Maybe" Suddenly a real smile showed up on Paris' face.

"You know that if you want to attend Harvard, parents interest in your time at high school is very important?"

"Yes I do, it's just… Oh, forget it…" She got up and ran past them. Now she knew that if she didn't bring her mom, Paris would be talking about it for the rest of her time at Chilton, and maybe she wouldn't get into Harvard!

_**It's hard to say I'm sorry  
It's hard to make the things I did undone  
A lesson I've learned too well for sure  
So don't hang up the phone now  
I'm trying to figure out just what to do  
I'm going crazy without you**_

Lorelai was sitting in her bed. It had been a long day at the inn, and she was extremely tired, but somehow she couldn't sleep. She hadn't been able to get a lot of sleep for the last few weeks. Ever since Luke ended their relationship, she'd pretended that everything was just fine. She worked and took care of Rory in the best possible way. She sighed and looked in the picture in her hands. It was the one from the firelight festival. Luke had given it to her a while back. She looked at his eyes. The way he looked at her in the picture was the same way as he did, when he told her he loved her. God, she missed that look. Suddenly the front door opened and she heard Rory enter…

"Mom? I'm home!"

"Up here, hun"

"Uh mom?"

"Yes?"

"You know Harvard…"

"Sure I do. That's your future college."

"I hope so, yes. But they have some demands for students that are applying."

"And you fulfil them"

"Almost. Well, Harvard also demands that the students' parents have an interest during their kids time in High School."

"I do have an interest!"

"I know you do, it's just… Next Tuesday day there's a parents day, again…"

"I'll go…"

"Really?"

"Yeah why not. You have to attend Harvard. To make up for what I missed, and to have a future, become a journalist."

"I will!"

"I know you will, hun…"

"Max might be there"

"And?"

"Well, I thought that maybe…"

"Doesn't matter. He's past and so it Luke…"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Uh, okay then…" Rory walked down stairs again pretty confused, but at the same time happy. But she still wondered how her mother was going to take the meeting with Max Medina. Rory knew they were going to have his class that day, so all she could do was hope. She'd liked her mother with Mr. Medina, though it was hard to get used to, but on the other hand Lorelai and Luke made the perfect couple.

_**You're all I ever wanted  
You're all I ever needed (yeah)  
So tell me what to do now 'cause, I want you back**_

A few days past before Tuesday came. Lorelai worked even harder and pretended even more that nothing was bothering her, even though everybody noticed, even Michel who wasn't exactly the most carrying person on earth. When the day 'finally' came, Lorelai had bought a whole new white suit. Rory was stunned. She hadn't seen her mother shine so much ever since she broke up with Luke.

_**Baby I remember the way you used to look at me and say promises never lasts forever  
I told you not to worry  
I said that everything would be all right  
I didn't know then that you were right  
**_

Lorelai couldn't help it, but smile when she saw her daughter's amusement. She also knew she'd been looking terrible for weeks, and if Emily and Richard wanted to see a Lorelai having an interest for her daughter's time in school, there it was!

"Ready?"

"Sure… Mom, are you okay?"

"Serious? I feel great!" Lorelai smiled and slowly walked pass her daughter and out to the jeep. She wanted to show the world that she was ready for anything, or so she thought.

_**You're all I ever wanted  
You're all I ever needed (yeah)  
So tell me what to do now 'cause, I want you back**_

The drive to Hartford wasn't exactly their best conversation, actually the barely spoke to each other. Once Rory pointed at a spot where the deer hit the car, they laughed a little and then fell silent once again. When they finally got there, there were a lot of parents. Apparently every single student at Chilton Academy had brought a parent if not both. The first few classes past by and Lorelai just followed Rory and did like every other parent, asked questions to the teacher and commented the class after. But she didn't say one joke, so Rory knew that beneath the fake new suit, there was a devastated Lorelai. As they passed noon it was time for English literature, Max's class. Lorelai took a deep breath before entering and then found a seat in the back of the room beside Louise's mother.

"Good afternoon kids and parents. I've seen a lot of you before, so welcome, and for you who've finally decided to visit you kid's school, may you enjoy your time."

Lorelai looked at Max. There was something different about him since they dated six months ago. He looked more… without any softness. At the same time Rory was following Mr. Medina's eyes, but he wasn't looking at her mother at all. It seemed like her was over her, or maybe he was just hiding it incredible well. Ten times better that Lorelai did with Luke.

**_I want you back, yeah  
You're the one I want  
You're the one I need  
Girl what can do?_**

Two hours passed by quickly and soon the room was empty except from Rory, Lorelai and Max. Rory felt like they needed to talk, not that she wanted them to get back together and humiliate her like they did at the last parents day. She just felt like her mother needed to realize how lost she really was without Luke. She wasn't the Lorelai she'd known for all of her life, she wasn't Lorelai Gilmore, she was Lorelai Sadie-Gilmore.

**_You're the one I want, you're the one I need  
Tell me what can I do? _**

You're all I ever wanted  
You're all I ever needed (yeah)  
So tell me what to do now 'cause, I want **_you back_**

"Max? Wow, I didn't see you there" Lorelai managed to get out. She felt more insecure than she'd done in ages, just not in the way she felt before a first date. More like when she met an ex.

"Lorelai." He just said.

"So… How have you been since…"

"Since you dumped me? I've been good."

"Oh… okay…" Rory slowly sneaked out of the room.

"What about you? Married?"

"Hey, ease it up there!" Suddenly Lorelai wasn't afraid anymore. She was angry. Really angry. How did he dare just to come up and talk to her like that? After all they'd been through, pain and broken hearts, and right there she realized how wrong she'd been when she dated Max. She thought he might could've been the one, also when Luke broke up with her. She actually almost regretted that she broke up with Max in the first place, but not anymore. He was just another one of her tries to find the right guy. Luke, besides. He was the one, and she knew that. No Max Medina, no Christopher Hayden.

"I was the one who suddenly realized that the woman I loved had somebody else."

"I didn't have somebody else!"

"No? What would you call Luke then? Coffee-supplier?"

"Hey! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Well, you did. And if you would excuse me, I have other things to do than discussing the past… and especially with you."

"Fine, same goes for me"

"Bye Lorelai Gilmore."

"Good bye…"

He quickly passed her and left her standing in a class room. Rory came over to her mother with an apologizing look on her face.

"Hon, it's okay. Now, we go home"

"Okay… Are you mad, because…"

"No, really I'm fine. I just realized how wrong I've been… bringing him into your life…"

"You need him" Rory suddenly exclaimed

"Who? Max?"

"No… You need Luke, and he really needs you."

And end of chapter 11, the most crappy I've written so far. I hope you can live with it. But as I already told you, it's just a filler. And I'm sorry I couldn't post this weekend, but I've been buried in homework. I gave in one paper today and the next one has to be done by Thursday. I hope you can deal with it. Well, next chapter will be up Friday night, I promise. When summer comes I won't be able to post, so I'll take a break like the show, so the first "season" of this fic ends at chapter 15… Still four more to go… Maybe if you're lucky I'll pull it a little further than 15, maybe 18? What do you think?

And don't forget to push the little purple button… I love to know what you think, so **REVIEW**!

Asta

****

**__**

**_  
_**


	12. Go, go, get!

Hi everybody.

I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update every Friday as I promised, but since Monday I had to write 22 pages for some school assignments. The ending of GG this season, kind of made me realize that I had to bring L&L back together as soon as possible here. So please read… and this is not a filler.

Chapter 12: Go, go, get!

Song: 3 doors down, Here without you

Lorelai turned the car off and looked at Rory. None of them had said anything since they got home from the horrible parents day. Rory sighed deeply. She felt sp guilty about what happened. She was the one who forced her mom to go; she was the one that on purpose used minutes to pack her book bag. She was the one who wanted her mother and Mr. Medina to talk. Why couldn't she think? Why? She kept asking herself. She looked at the clock. It was only 4pm, and suddenly she remembered that she'd promised Dean to spend the afternoon with him.

"Mom?"

"What?"

"I… promised to meet Dean, but…"

"Rory, go. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Go!" Lorelai almost shouted and Rory jumped out of the car.

Lorelai saw her daughter disappear down the road. Sometimes it was hard for her to believe that she was already a young lady and no longer a small girl.

Slowly she got out of the car, shut the door and locked it. As she walked towards her house she looked at the lawn and saw something sparkle. It was a key. She picked it up, and soon realized it was to Luke's apartment. She must have lost weeks ago. A tear rolled down her cheek as she continued her walk to the house. When she finally walked up to the door, it took her a while to find the right key. She put it in and turned around. A familiar "click" sounded and she turned the door handle. Slowly she managed to open the door and walk inside. And then it hit her. Memories of Luke. Pictures of him were suddenly all over, and the smell of his food stayed spread in her head.

"Luke?" she called, but nobody answered. She ran to the kitchen, and thought she saw him standing there, cooking dinner for her. But then… he was gone. She let out a sigh and slowly walked back to the hall way, where she leaned her back at the door. Slowly she slid down, so she was sitting with her arms rapped around her knees. Sobs turned into tears, and tears turned into anger. How could he just dump her like that? She sat there for an hour or so, when somebody suddenly knocked on the door.

"Lorelai, doll?"

Just hearing the word "doll", and she knew it was Babette, her crazy neighbour. She sobbed a last time, before she felt ready to open.

"Hi Babette!" she greeted her with a big smile. For her surprise Babette gave her a big hug.

"Are you okay, sugar?"

"I'm just fine" she faked a smile and tried to get out of Babette's arms.

"Well, I just wanted to give you this" Babette handed her a flyer, and then she just left.

_People in Stars Hollow, I, Taylor Doose am proud to invite you to the first "Love symphony". Put on your nicest dress or tuxedo on and let's all gather in the town square Friday night._

Lorelai just shook her head and went to the kitchen where she placed the invitation on the refrigerator.

_**A hundred days had made me older  
since the last time that I've saw your pretty face**_

Luke turned the sign on the door so it said "closed". While he did that he thought; "and so it will be for a while". For him the last few weeks hadn't been anything close to realistic. The concept of not seeing Lorelai everyday made him sick, and he couldn't stand to be in the town anymore, not without her. He walked back into his apartment and grabbed the bag that was already packed. He walked down the stairs again and walked through the diner towards the door. He stopped in the doorway and took a look at his beloved diner. He really cared about the place, but he cared even more about Lorelai. Realizing how little he was without her, hadn't been a surprise for him. He closed the door and left the diner. Slowly he opened the car door and got it. He turned it on and slowly drove down the main road of Stars Hollow. Suddenly one of Taylor's stupid flyers landed on the window. He just got to read the words "Love symphony" before it flew away again. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to leave town for a while.

_**A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same**_

Days passed and Friday came. For everybody's surprise the Friday night dinner was cancelled for some weird reason, but it didn't bother Lorelai at all. And suddenly she found herself in front of the mirror wearing a black dress. Rory knocked on the door and entered.

"Wow, mom! You look amazing!"

"Thanks. So do you… So I guess Dean pick you up?"

"Yeah, but he suggested to take you too."

"Oh no… He's your boyfriend. I'll just hang out with Kirk."

"Kirk? You're kidding, right?"

"Of course. I mean, who could stand to spend an evening with Kirk without committing suicide."

"Evil" Rory mumbled when the doorbell rang. Ever since Emily had forced her to wait for Dean at her first dance, Dean always came to the door, just in case Emily should be there. Rory kissed her mother on the chick and then ran downstairs. Suddenly Lorelai heard somebody scream and she ran down in panic. She opened the front door and saw Rory envelope herself in Dean's embrace. And right there on the street was a blue car. The car Dean had used months on building for Rory. "That's love" Lorelai thought and sent Dean a thankful smile as she walked over to the jeep and took of.

**_But all the miles had separate.  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_**

The town square looked so different. There where ten times as many lights as usual. In the gazebo people were dancing around with big smiles on their face. A band were playing some wonderful music, and just as Lorelai thought the day wouldn't be so bad, she noticed that there was no Luke. Her eyes wandered from person to person, but no matter how many times she looked at everybody, he wasn't there. She let out a sigh. For some reason she'd hoped he would be there. On the other hand she knew he hated all those town-things.

"Looking for anyone?" somebody said, but she didn't even bother to turn around and see who it was.

"No"

"No Luke, huh?"

"No, no Luke…"

"It's so sad about you two, sugar."

"_Ah, Babette"_ Lorelai thought and turned around.

Babette was wearing a long terracotta collared dress, that didn't exactly suit her short body.

"He's out of town. Left a few days ago." Lorelai couldn't help it, but feel like Luke had bailed on her. She couldn't believe that he'd just left town without telling here anything about it. She knew they wasn't together and that they hadn't talked at all ever since the break up. Lorelai found the necklace and took it off. Now she was standing with Luke's key in her hand. Something made her curious to see if he'd left her a note. Slowly she moved towards the diner, ignoring the town-loonies' looks. She walked over to the door. She turned around and realized that people actually followed her. Now they were suddenly dancing in the middle of the main road of Stars Hollow. She shook head, put in the key and opened the door. The sound of the bells that jingled her welcome and the smell of coffee made her smile. God, she missed that place, and she missed Luke. She walked over to the counter and sat down on a chair and closed her eyes. The people started to appear in front of her. Luke was standing behind the counter, pouring coffee, and it was obvious that Caesar was in the kitchen, 'cause things sounded a bit funny. Lorelai enjoyed the time in her imaginary diner, when the bells jingled and suddenly she was back in the diner.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just… Shouldn't you be with Dean?"

"We just saw you walk in her and thought you might needed to talk."

"Go, go, get!"

_**I'm here without you baby   
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me**_

Luke stopped the car in front of the big grey house. "_What the heck are you doing here, Danes?"_ He asked himself. _"Trying to get the important back in your life"._ He answered his own question. Slowly he got out and marched to the big scary door. He sighed and then rang the door bell. A few moments passed, for Luke it felt like years, before the door was opened.

"Hello? And you are?"

"Luke Danes"

"Oh… Uhm, come on in"

"M…May I take your coat?"

"That wont be necessary."

"Oh… okay. Do you have an appointment?"

"Is this a hospital or something?"

"No, no… This way"

The maid let Luke through the house until he was standing in the living room. On the couch Mrs. Gilmore was sitting along with a group of other old women, probably the DAR. _"Gah, great timing!" _

"Luke?"

"Well, yeah…"

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"Neither did I… Could we talk somewhere else?" he suggested.

Emily got up and walked into the kitchen followed by Luke. Just before the door shut behind them, he heard the DAR members whisper something he couldn't hear.

"So what brings you here, Luke? I thought you and Lorelai were broken up."

"That's right, but…"

"Then I see no reason for you to be here"

"I love your daughter, Emily."

"So your asking me for permission to marry my daughter?"

"No!"

"So, you don't want to marry her?"

"That was not what I meant, I…"

"You?"

"I know you think I'm a filthy diner owner, that has way to little money to take care of your daughter and granddaughter, and I know you would like to see Lorelai together with Christopher."

"You got it"

"But have you ever considered what Lorelai might wanted?"

"Seems like she didn't want you, since you're no longer together."

"That's not the case"

"Then what's the 'case', Luke?"

"I was the one who ended things between Lorelai and me, because of Christopher and what I've now realized was a misunderstanding. So, will you please stop intruding Lorelai's life? Cause I don't want to be without her."

"You can't just come here in my house and tell me to forget all about my daughter. And if you want to have Lorelai for yourself, you should talk to Christopher. Now, you leave. The front door is that way."

_**The miles just keep rollin  
as the people either way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
but I hope that it gets better as we go**_

Lorelai was sitting at a bench starring at Rory and Dean. Rory was in a light blue dress, that suited her eyes perfectly. She looked so happy and so in love. Lorelai tried to remember the time she was in love, but tears kept coming every time she tried to remember it. Luke… and only Luke… She dried her eyes and faked a smile when she saw Kirk walking towards her.

"May I have the next dance."

"Uh… Sure why not!"

She got up. Kirk's feet moved to fast, that she couldn't follow and suddenly she wasn't standing anymore, but sitting on the ground. Everybody around her was laughing, including herself. This wasn't so bad after all. But suddenly the music slowed down and every couple around them moved closer. Dean placed his hands on Rory's hips and she placed her head on his chest. It was all a little weird. Suddenly Kirk placed his hand on Lorelai's hips, but she jumped backwards, turned around and started to run. For some reason nobody noticed that she left, so once again she went into Luke's. This time she continued all the way through the diner and up the stairs. There was dark all over, but it still smelled like Luke. Automatically she went over to the bed and fell on it. Again tears rolled, but this time she didn't try to stop them.

_**I'm here without you baby   
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me**_

Once again Luke parked his car. But this time in Boston, in front of Christopher Hayden's house. And then he noticed the big truck. It was a removal van. He looked at it and then it hit him. What if Lorelai had gotten back together with Christopher? What is she and Rory was moving in with him? He had to change that now. Luke jumped out of the car and then he saw Christopher standing with his arm around her. But could it really be Lorelai? Her hair was a lit more blond. Luke walked up to them and when he saw the woman's face, he knew it wasn't Lorelai. She was pretty, yes, but she wasn't Lorelai.

"Luke?"

"Yes, Christopher. That will be me."

The woman put out a hand and Luke was forced to take it.

"Hello, my name is Sherry."

"Hi, Sherry."

"So you're Luke Danes, huh?"

"Yes, I'm Luke Danes"

"It's a pleasure finally to meet you."

"You know who I am?"

"Of course I do. Chris told me all about you. And how nice you're being to Lorelai."

"So you know Lorelai?" Luke was getting a bit confused now.

"Actually I haven't met her yet, have I Chris?"

"No…" Christopher mumbled.

"He wont let me see her. I mean after all, hey we're getting married, so I would like to meet the mother of my step-daughter to be."

"Getting married?" Luke asked. Sherry showed him a gold ring on her finger.

"Sherry, why don't you go and check that the guys are taking good care of your furniture?"

"Sure, I'll leave you men to talk."

And then she left, just like that. Luke knew from that moment that if he should spend more than five minutes with that woman, he would get bored to death.

"What do you want?" Christopher asked stiffly.

"Who's she?"

"Sherry, my fiancée."

"I got that. What about Lorelai? I thought you wanted to be with her?"

"Sherry and I had a fight, and I thought it was over, so I went to see Lor and Rory. But then you were there, with Lorelai."

"You made us break up." Luke admitted.

"I know. But when I tried to comfort her, she said that… she loves you Luke. There's nothing I can do, so I'm glad I have Sherry now. "

"What?"

"She wants you… I came home, said sorry and then proposed, so now we're getting married."

Luke couldn't believe a word of what Christopher had just said. At the same time Sherry came back.

"Luke, why don't you stay for dinner?" she suggested happily. Both Luke and Christopher stared surprised at her.

"I'm afraid I have to get home" and then Luke left.

_**Everything I know,  
and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done  
it get hard but it won't take away my love**_

The last dance was over hours before Luke got back from Boston. He parked the car and got out in the silent town. But then he heard somebody humble some kind of music. He turned around and saw Kirk spinning around in the gazebo.

"Kirk, what are you doing?"

"Oh hey Luke!" Kirk yelled back and then made some kind of jump.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked again.

"Me? I'm practicing for the dance marathon."

"Kirk, it's months away!"

"I need to be in good shape" Luke just rolled his eyes and went over to the diner. He was about to unlock the door, but then he realized it was already open. Did he leave the door open? He walked in, and couldn't hold a smile back. Being gone for a while had never been his thing. For some weird reason he had a special bond with this place. Suddenly he started to feel very tired, and he was about to walk upstairs when he noticed a piece of paper on the floor. It was an invitation to some silly town festival thing. And then he saw it, a purse. And it was hers. He took it and then walked upstairs with a fake hope. He wished for her to be there and wait for him.

_**I'm here without you baby   
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me**_

Lorelai slowly emerged from sleep by the sound of the bells. Bells? She looked around and realized she'd fallen asleep on Luke's bed. Maybe it was just Rory who came to tell her that the 'Love symphony' was over. The door to the apartment opened slowly. She quickly laid back and tried to pretend she was still asleep. She heard steps, and knew it wasn't Rory. It was defiantly a man. Dean maybe? Or Kirk? And then he growled. And she knew it was him, Luke. The footsteps stopped, and she knew he's seen her. She took a deep breath before she felt she was ready to turn around and face him.

"Lorelai…"

"Luke…"

I'm so sorry that I kept you waiting for that long. I was up at 5 am and then I got home around midnight after spending 9 and a half hour in an amusement park. So I couldn't post yesterday. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

And don't forget the purple bottom, I mean REVIEW!

Asta


	13. I just feel it

Hey

Here's the 13th part. know the first few scenes might be a little out of character, but I was kind of lost when I wrote it, so please read and REVIEW!

Chapter: 13: I just feel it

Song: Phil Collins, True colors

* * *

_Previously in Gilmore girls:_

_Lorelai slowly emerged from sleep by the sound of the bells. Bells? She looked around and realized she'd fallen asleep on Luke's bed. Maybe it was just Rory who came to tell her that the 'Love symphony' was over. The door to the apartment opened slowly. She quickly laid back and tried to pretend she was still asleep. She heard steps, and knew it wasn't Rory. It was defiantly a man. Dean maybe? Or Kirk? And then he growled. And she knew it was him, Luke. The footsteps stopped, and she knew he's seen her. She took a deep breath before she felt she was ready to turn around and face him. _

"_Lorelai…"_

"_Luke…"_

* * *

_**You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
though I realize  
It's hard to take courage,  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it  
And the darkness, inside you  
Makes you feel so small**_

They stared into each other's eyes. None of them knew what to say, or what to do. She was just sitting there on his bed, in the awkward silence, and he was just standing there with her purse in his hand. He regarded her face and noticed she'd been crying. Immediately he wanted to envelope her, and hold her tight. Meanwhile she was staring at his eyes. They looked full of hope, but also full of fear. Suddenly fear got into her and she jumped up, ran pass him and down the stairs. She ran through the diner and out of the door where Kirk was still dancing around in the gazebo.

"Hi Lorelai!"

She didn't answer but continued down the main road, then turned left, then right and then suddenly she was standing in a street somewhere in the outskirts of the city. _"Why did you run?" _she asked herself. Maybe there had been a chance for them to repair the damage in their relationship, but as always she ran off. And all that because she was Lorelai Gilmore. And then rain started to pour down. She shook her head, and then she heard footsteps, but this time it was running footsteps.

_**Show me a smile,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear,  
Just call me up,  
cause you know I'll be there  
**_

"Lorelai!" he called, but there was no answer. She was already out. Luke went downstairs and out, where he saw Kirk doing some Elvis looking moves.

"Kirk, have you seen Lorelai?"

"_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark"_

"What?"

"Oh, hey Luke. Looking for Lorelai?"

"Actually I just asked if you've seen her!"

"Really. No idea… That way…_ We're living in a powder keg and giving of spark"_

Luke shook his head and then continued in the direction Kirk had showed.He walked slowly in the beginning, he didn't want her to feel haunted. And then he felt a rain drop on his hand, the hand he was holding her purse in. All over sudden a funny noise sounded, and he knew it was her cell phone. Automatically he grabbed it and pushed the little green button.

"Mom, where are you?" It was Rory. Luke didn't know what to say, but he couldn't let Rory get worried. God, he cared for that little girl, though she wasn't that little anymore.

"Rory"

"Luke?"

"Well, yeah… I guess so."

"Where's mom? I came home and she wasn't here, and now the rain's pouring down, and… weren't you supposed to be out of town, and why do you have mom's cell phone?"

"Rory, she's fine. At least I think so… I'll get her to call you when I find her"

"Find her?"

"Urgh, there she is, gotta go." He quickly hung up. But it was a lie, there was no Lorelai. No the rain was falling very heavily to the ground and Luke started running. Where could she be? And then suddenly his gaze fell on her. She was standing in the rain, just staring at him. Her hair was all over her face and the water was dripping from her clothes. He stopped, then took a few steps forward. Now there were only around to feet between them. For some reason Lorelai was reminded of their first kiss. It felt like ages ago, though it only was around six months. Six months of happiness, and later broken hears.

_Slowly, their faces got closer, and when their lips met, Lorelai felt like a river was running through her._

"_I love you, Lorelai" he whispered, and suddenly she pulled away._

The flashback disappeared and Lorelai returned to the moment. She was standing in a street of her town, wet all over.

"Lorelai… I" Luke began, but something in her eyes stopped him. They needed to talk, but first of all she needed something else, someone else. _"Rory"_ he thought.

"Rory called." He then said and handed her the purse, but she wouldn't take it. She just kept staring at him. Why was he back, she wondered. Again the anger of being left behind hit her. How did he dare to leave her like that? Why?

"Why?" she asked, but he didn't get it.

"Why did you leave without saying anything?"

_**And see your true colours  
Shining through  
I see your true colours  
that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
your true colours,  
True colours are beautiful,  
Oh Like a rainbow  
**_

"Leave?"

"You've been out of town for days, and you didn't say anything! What if I suddenly wanted some coffee!" The anger in her voice, made him feel guilty, but if she just knew where he'd been.

"I went to see your mom!" he shouted back

"You what?"

"And Christopher and his doll-fiancée!"

"What?" Suddenly she was out of words. Why would he go to her mother and Christopher. And what fiancée? Once again they were standing there, just staring at each other. Both of them knew that they couldn't keep away from each other much longer, but neither of them dared to make the first move. Being apart had made them realize how much they missed each other, and how awful it was not to have anyone to share bed with. Lorelai, who'd never lived with a man, never had a man beside her in her own bed, in her own house, except from Luke. And then Luke who'd only shared his personal life with Rachel, and then of course Lorelai. And then there in the rain, they Lorelai once again burst into tears. Ever since the break up, she had been such a nerve rack. Luke was shocked, he'd never seen her like that. She'd cried a few times, but not like that.

"Lorelai" he mumbled. The sound of his voice made her tumble into his arms, where she kept crying. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, letting her know that he was not gonna go anywhere, not now, not ever. Tears turned into sobs, and sobs turned into deep breaths. When she finally stopped crying, she realized how wet she was. Not knowing what to do, she pulled out of Luke's arms and turned around, ready to leave. But his hand on her arm, stopped her from moving any further.

"You seriously need some warm coffee, don't you think?"

"_YES!" _Her head screamed. But she just pulled her arm back.

"I can't, Luke. Not before I know where we stand."

"Stand?"

"Yes, where we stand!"

"Just the fact that I drove all the way to Hartford…"

"That only takes 30 minutes!"

"I drove past your parents house for three days. Three days! And then I drove all the way to Boston"

"Why?"

"And then I saw a removal van. How do you think that was? Driving around for days, and then realize that the woman you love is moving in with someone else!"

"What?"

"But then… There she is, Sherry. Different hair colour, and different person"

"Luke, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Christopher is getting married, 'cause he had a _second, _besides you"

"Christopher never had me Luke. You had… you always had."

"And now?" he asked. "_Had presence" _he thought. But then he saw the look in her eyes.

"Always, always"

_**Show me a smile, (show me a smile),  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear,  
Just call me up,  
Because you know I'll be there  
**_

Lorelai opened her eyes and looked around. Then she noticed the arm around her waist and felt the breath on her neck. Could it be true, or was she just imagining it all. Slowly she turned around, and found Luke beside her. He was still asleep, but a smile was on his lips. She kissed him gently, and that seemed to wake him. Soon he opened his eyes and seemed a little shocked to see her.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Suddenly Lorelai's phone rang.

"No cell phones in the diner, got it!"

"Actually, you're not in the diner."

"Very well. Hi Rory"

"Where they hell have you been?"

"Hell? Did you just say hell?"

"_Hell, _I did. Where are you?"

"At Luke's" Lorelai said happily.

"Luke's? Does this mean… Have you guys reconciled?" Lorelai couldn't hold back the laugh when she saw the look at Luke's face. He really hated when she was talking to Rory and he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Yup hun, you got it right!" Luke heard somebody scream.

"Is Rory okay?" he asked sceptically. And now Lorelai had to laugh hysterically. At the same time somebody knocked on the door. Luke mumbled something before he went over at opened the door. Outside was a blond haired woman a little younger than Luke.

"Liz!" Lorelai watched Luke hug the stranger and felt rather uncomfortable. Luke immediately noticed it and remembered he'd forgotten to introduce them.

"Lorelai, this is my sister Liz."

"That Liz?"

"That Lorelai?" Liz asked before she almost ran past Luke and hugged Lorelai.

"Thank you" she whispered and Lorelai didn't understand anything. Why was she thanking her?

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked

"I need you to do me a favour."

"Oh no" Luke exclaimed.

"I'm not asking you to be my best man, Luke. Just because I've been married quite a few times doesn't mean that I can't ask a favour, does it?"

"No, it's just… What is it?"

"I need you to take care of Jess."

"Jess? Who's Jess?" Lorelai asked rather confused.

"My nephew." Luke mumbled and turned back to Liz. "I can't."

"And why is that?"

"Because" he tried to look at Lorelai without her noticing it, but either Liz didn't see it, or she just ignored it.

"Luke, he's driving me crazy. He wont go to school, he wont come home when I tell him. And then I thought it might be clever for you to have him."

"Liz…"

"Bro! I ask you one thing, one thing!"

"One very big thing!"

"Hey, backwards-baseball-cap. I'm just gonna get some coffee downstairs." Lorelai said as she walked passed them. She had never felt comfortable listening to people fight.

"He can't stay Liz!"

"Why?"

"Lorelai…" Luke said a little shy

"What about Lorelai?" Liz shouted.

"Not so loud. We just got back together yesterday and…"

"and?"

"I…"

"You?"

"I might…"

"You are going to pop the question? Oh my god. Bro, you're getting married."

"That wasn't exactly…" but to late. Liz hugged her brother tight.

"I get it now. You want your own family. About time. Well, then I better get Jess and we'll leave."

"You brought him here?"

"Yeah, he's in the car" and then they heard somebody shout on the street. Someone who sounded a lot like Taylor.

"COME BACK HERE!"

"What going on Taylor?"

"I'll tell you Luke. A young boy just stole a candy bar. And you are?" he asked referring to Liz.

"It's me Taylor, Liz!"

"Oh hey Liz. What are you doing in Stars Hollow?"

_**Such sad eyes,  
Take courage now,  
Realize **_

When this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
Just call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

Rory and Dean were sitting by the lake eating breakfast. It was in the end of the summer, so it wasn't quite warm yet. Soon summer would turn into autumn and the winter would come. Most people oved summer the most, but when you were daughter of Lorelai Gilmore, you would know that it was impossible not to have winter as favourite time of the year. Rory loved winter, just not as her mother.

"Move!" some guy suddenly barged into Rory, so she was just about to fall into the water, but Dean caught her.

"Hey, watch out!"

"Is that supposed to be a threat? 'Cause I'm ready."

"Dean, don't. It probably wasn't on purpose."

"No _Dean, _come on. Don't be a chicken"

Rory could see that Dean was very close to jump up, but something kept him back and she knew it was her.

"So you're afraid of letting your girl down I see. That's to damn bad."

"For you. Come on Rory, let's go."

_**And see your true colours  
Shining through  
I see your true colours  
that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Just show your true colours  
True colours, true colours **_

Are shining through  
I see your true colours  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid; just let them show  
Your true colours, true colours  
True colours are beautiful,  
So beautiful, like a rainbow

Rory and Dean almost ran inside Luke's. Lorelai looked surprised when she saw them so early.

"Mom?"

"Hey hun, hey Dean. What's up?"

"Just some boy. Nothing major."

"Oh okay"

"So… What happened? I want every detail!" Rory ran over to her mother and started jumping up and down. Dean was standing in the doorway starring at the two Gilmore girls. They were some kind of a mystery. He couldn't help it, but look at Lorelai's face. It seemed like she was back together with Luke. It wouldn't make sense else way. At the same time the bells above the door jingled and somebody entered just behind Dean.

"So this is where Chicken and his bride is hiding" the boy exclaimed as he walked passed Dean and walked over to the counter. At the same Liz ran down the stairs.

"Jess where have you been?"

Rory gave her mother a questioning look. Who was that woman?

_**Yeah, Yeah, (Yeah, Yeah), Yeah(Yeah), Yeah(Yeah) **_

Show me your colours,  
(Show me your colours)  
Show me your rainbow,  
(Beautiful)  
Like a rainbow,(Show Me your colours)

"Hey Lorelai, good coffee, huh?" Liz asked and Lorelai just smiled. Then Liz saw Rory and Dean.

"Hello, you are."

"Liz, this is my daughter Rory. And that is her boyfriend Dean."

"Ah Rory. I've heard all about you."

"You have?"

Lorelai laughed a little. Apparently Luke had told his sister a bit about her and Rory, maybe more than a bit.

"Rory, this is Liz Luke's sister and her son Jess."

_**Colours, Colours(True Colours shine)  
Show me your rainbow, so beautiful  
thats why I love you  
show me your colours (True Colours Shinin through)  
show me your rainbow, beautiful  
oohooh show me your colours, colours, colours**_

"So what was all that about?" Lorelai asked Luke later that day. They were sitting on the couch watching "You've got mail". Lorelai had forced Luke to watch it. She'd used around two hours on talking about Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks and how they were secretly in love while they pretended to hate each other.

"What was all what about?"

"Liz, Jess… You know"

"Oh that… Well, Liz wanted Jess to move to Stars Hollow."

"I heard that. But why did you turn her down"

"I just… He's 17 and totally out of control."

"and?"

"We just got back together. I don't want to spend all the time I have trying to teach him to behave."

"I could've helped."

"Trust me. When Liz can't handle him, no one can."

* * *

So, I hope you wont declare me mean this time :P Well, don't forget to push the little pretty button. All of you !

Asta


	14. Making a path

A/N: Hi guys

Here's the 14th part, I hope you enjoy it. This part is dedicated to two persons…

Randy for being reviewer number 40!

Come on guys, let's hit the 50! and whoever does it will get a whole chapter for themselves.

Ann, thanks for the idea.

And same goes for all of you. You're more than welcome to give me some ideas of what you think should happen…

Okay, and sorry it's that short. But it's kind of a filler. I just couldn't wrap my mind around writing a long part. I promise part 15 will be very long.

Chapter 14: Making a path

Lyrics: John Paul Young, Love is in the air.

* * *

"Come on Luke! You must admit you loved the movie" 

"It was a movie. Period!"

"You've got mail, is not _just _a movie. It's a masterpiece. Meg Ryan, what do you think of her?"

"Same lady, different hair" Lorelai sighed. If her and Luke had a future together she somehow had to teach him all about movies. Lorelai leaned her head against Luke's shoulder, and started to maker herself comfortable, when the phone all over sudden rang. Slowly she got up and made her way to the phone.

"God, I have to move that bloody phone closer to the couch"

"It's only two feet away" Lorelai just rolled her eyes and picked up the phone.

"Lorelai, it's your mother" Emily… Just the sound of her voice made Lorelai feel small and trivial. Like ten big Indian elephants were walking around on her. Every little part of Lorelai's body that had contained any pride was now gone. Squeezed out of her, like you squeeze the juice out of an orange.

"Hi mom" Lorelai said automatically. She was way to tired to argue with her mother, she just couldn't find the strength, which actually surprised her a little. She would've thought that since her and Luke were back together all the weakness she'd felt over the last few weeks would've gone by, but… apparently not.

"Luke visited me yesterday."

"I know…"

"You know? How come?"

"He told me"

"Told you?"

"Yes, mom. He _told me._ Told as in to tell."

"So I guess this means that you two are back together."

"I guess it does."

"Then bring him to Friday night dinner"

"What! No, no… Please!"

"Stop that childish behavior. I have talked to your father. And we've decided to let you decide how Luke will fit into your family."

"You've what? Mom, that's nothing you can just _talk _about."

"See you on Friday" and then she just hung up. So familiar, so familiar. Friday was only two days out in the future. How were they supposed to get prepared for the big boom.

"Your mother."

"How do you know?"

"You said _'Hi mom'_ and the way you talked to her."

"And then to the late night news. The end of the world will arrive this Friday. A spy has seen the aliens plan it all. This Friday it'll be over with humanity, folks. We're all gonna die. The Gilmore aliens from the Hartford planet are invading us. So spend the last few days with the people you love."

"What?"

"We are going to die!"

"In English please."

"The end of the world! Gilmore aliens! Hartford planet! We're all gonna die! Friday! No more people on earth!"

"English!" Luke demanded, and Lorelai realized she had to tell him the truth, though he probably already knew what she was about to say.

"We are going to Friday night dinner with my parents"

_**Love is in the air  
Everywhere I look around  
Love is in the air  
Every sight and every sound**_

The Gilmore mansion seemed ten times bigger than Lorelai remembered. It was many 100 feet higher than normally. Again the Lorelai-lemon was squeezed, and all her strength and power seemed to disappear. Luke stopped beside her. He, too, seemed to have lost all power. Rory was the only one acting normally and they hadn't even entered the house yet. How were they going to survive the night? Rory laughed a little when she saw the two persons stand there, totally paralyzed. Rory tried to look at the house through her mother's eyes, and decided to see it as the Beast's castle in 'The Beauty and the Beast". Big gargoyles all over sticking their tongs out. After standing there for a few minutes Rory walked over to the door and rang the bell. The door was opened right away and Rory jumped backwards. A maid was standing there looking very nervous. It seemed like she'd heard about Emily Gilmore. Just the look on her face told the three visitors that she was even more afraid than any of the other maids Emily had ever had. The maid suddenly remembered what she was supposed to do…

"Welcome. Can I get your coats?"

"I'm sorry, but we're actually still wearing them." Lorelai teased.

"Sorry… May I take your coats." They handed them over and walked past the nervous maid.

"That was evil" Rory mumbled, but Lorelai chose to ignore her. They took a few steps, before Emily suddenly was standing in front of them.

"Whoa! Are you a ghost?"

"I thought I heard somebody by the door. God, Melissa she's fired."

"Why?" Rory couldn't help it but ask

"She's useless. To scared."

"Grandma, give her a chance. She seemed very nice."

"You like? You can have her"

"No, no mom. We don't need a maid. Why don't you just give her a chance? Let her stay for more than two minutes." Lorelai had to stop her mom before she started offering chefs, maids and butlers. Not that she'd never done it before.

"Very well then. And hello Luke."

"Mrs. Gilmore" he said a little nervously. He totally understood how the maid felt. And then there was the thing about his visit a few days ago. Not exactly anything to be proud of, but he had to push it aside. But on the other hand he was pretty sure that Emily would start talking about it. They followed Emily in silence and for some weird reason she walked them around in the house and then back to the hallway, where the maid was still standing with their coats.

"Put on your coats and follow me"

"Mom, what are you babbling about?"

"Lorelai will you just shut up and follow me. I promise I wont drown any of you."

_**And I don't know if I'm being foolish  
Don't know if I'm being wise  
But it's something that I must believe in  
And it's there when I look in your eyes**_

Outside the Gilmore mansion was a big limousine holding. Lorelai had already lost track of the evening, and now she decided to stop wondering what would happen next. Emily Gilmore mystery. Emily got into the limousine followed by Rory. Neither Luke or Lorelai moved until Emily called their names and complained that it was getting cold inside, even though it was a pretty warm evening. The limo started driving and after a twenty minutes ride, the limo stopped and they had to get out even though neither of them felt much like it. Well, of course except from Emily. She jumped out and pulled Lorelai and Rory after her.

"Luke, follow that guy over there."- "Yes, the one with the red jacket" she added when she saw the confused look on his face. Meanwhile she'd already managed to get Rory and Lorelai inside the gigantic building in front of them.

"Come on girls!" she shouted and automatically they just followed her, leaving poor Luke behind.

"Mom, what's going on?" Lorelai asked when they'd entered something that looked like a changing room.

"Shut up and put these on" Emily handed Lorelai and Rory two blue dresses. Stunned they put them on, and soon followed Emily down some stairs until they were standing in something that looked like a lobby. Luke was standing there waiting for them, and he looked relieved when he got the sight of familiar faces. Lorelai immediately noticed that Luke was wearing a tuxedo, even a brand new one.

"Mom, what is going on here?"

Emily just walked past them and continued over to some kind of a curtain and disappeared. Soon they heard some music start playing, and all over sudden the curtain was gone, and around 90 people were standing there instead. There was a bug table with food all over and a big banner over it said: "Congratulation"

They all stared at the big gathering of people. What was going on? Suddenly they all shouted "CONGRATULATION!" and started clapping. Rory was the first one to move. She slowly walked pass her mother and Luke and tried to see if there were any familiar faces, but she only got to the result that she'd seen a few of them before at Thanksgiving.

_**Love is in the air  
In the whisper of the trees  
Love is in the air  
In the thunder of the sea**_

Hours passed by and none of them had figured out what the whole party was for. Lorelai had come to the result that it was for charity. Still, none of them understood the whole "congratulation". Luke was standing in a corner with a bear when Emily walked over to him. All over sudden he felt extremely uncomfortable, but he knew he had to act like nothing was wrong.

"Can I have a word with you Luke?"

"Uh… sure." Emily rushed into the kitchen followed by a rather confused Luke.

"Luke" she took a deep breath.

"It seems like none of you understand what going on here, right?"

"Urgh… yeah… right"

"We are celebrating."

"Aha… what exactly?"

"Your engagement"

"Our… what?"

"You and Lorelai's."

"Mrs. Gilmore… I think you got it wrong."

"Got what wrong, Luke? You came here… no not here, but you did come to me and asked me for permission to marry my daughter."

"I…"

"You simply didn't do it."

"Do what!" Luke was getting rather annoyed by Emily.

"Propose, you idiot!" At the same time Lorelai entered the kitchen. She couldn't find neither Luke or her mother between the other guests, so she'd started to ask if anyone had seen them and she ended up in the kitchen, where she heard her mother yell something about engagement. Lorelai didn't understand, so she just walked in on them. Just as Emily saw her, she stopped yelling.

"Here take your impertinent diner owner."

"Okay, what's going on here?"

"Nothing, really" Luke said, grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the kitchen.

"Luke, tell me"

"Your mother just got the wrong idea."

"About what?"

"Nothing"

"Luke…"

"Not now, okay?"

"Okay, not now."

_**And I don't know if I'm just dreaming  
Don't know if I feel sane  
But it's something that I must believe in  
And it's there when you call out my name**_

Lorelai opened the front door and entered. God, there was quiet, and it felt wonderful. The sound of all the DAR women yelling congratulation resounded in her head, and she was pretty sure it would for years. Luke had dropped them of, and now it was time for a movie-night. They just needed to figure out which movie and then they needed lots of junk food. None of them had eaten much of the stuff Emily served.

"So… should we go with Joe's? Or Al's?"

"I say Luke's" Rory instantly noticed the look on her mother's face.

"Mom, he just spent an evening with Grandma and all of her insane friend."

"Exactly" Lorelai had the evil-teasing grin on her face.

"Mom…" But it was too late. She'd already dialled Luke's number. It was a pretty tired and grumpy Luke that picked up the phone.

"Luke's" he grumbled.

"We need some junk food."

"Lorelai."

"Hey, that's not fair. You're not supposed to know my voice that well."

"Too bad"

"We need food!" She complained. "And coffee!"

"Then come and get it."

"Dirty" Luke cleverly decided to ignore that comment.

"If you want food, you have to walk for five minutes. I'll have it ready."

_**Love is in the air  
Love is in the air  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh**_

"You're evil" Lorelai mumbled as she and Rory entered the diner. Luke just rejoiced and handed them a paper bag.

"So, what are you going to watch?"

"Rory, do you think what I think you do?" They laughed a little and then she nodded.

"He wants to watch a movie with us!" Lorelai exclaimed like some little girl.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes. We'll drag you!"

"No way!"

"Come on! We're going to watch "When Harry met Sally". Another fantastic movie!"

"No!"

"Yes, come on Lukey" Lorelai and Luke looked surprised at Rory. None of them had ever heard her call Luke for "Lukey". Suddenly Lorelai was reminded of their first meeting.

_**Love is in the air  
In the rising of the sun  
Love is in the air  
When the day is nearly done**_

_The diner was packed with people. Every single table was taken and people were standing in line just to get a seat by the counter. The 27 year old Lorelai Gilmore were standing outside staring at the small diner. Should she go in? She was hungry and she needed coffee more than she had for the last few weeks. Her and Rory had just moved from the Independence Inn to a new house. Lorelai had been looking at that house for ages and finally she could afford to buy it. Finally she felt like she was a good mother. She'd bought her daughter a nice bed, not just a bed but a whole room. Rory would now be able to invite friends home and they could sit in her room playing or what ever 11 year old girls did. Lorelai almost couldn't remember what it was like to be 11. Only something about being forced to play with he dollhouse all alone. And when she finally was aloud to invite friends over, they got bored within minutes. Maybe she just didn't want to remember he childhood at all._

_Lorelai sighed and then entered the diner. Why had she never been in her when she'd lived in Stars Hollow ever since she was 16 years old. 11 years! She moved through the room and ended up in the line behind a teenage couple. They were holding each others hands and sometimes leaned in for a kiss. "Love is in the air" popped into Lorelai's head. Funny enough it started playing on the radio at the same time. She hummed a little, but then she saw the two teenagers look, and she shut up. 'This takes way to long time. I just need coffee!' she thought and got out of the line. She looked around and saw some weird guy walk around with a coffeepot in his left hand. 'COFFEE!' her mind screamed. At the same time she heard somebody shout the name 'Luke' out loud and when the guy reacted, so she took it as he was Luke. 'LukeLuke's. There you got your man Lorelai. He's the owner!' She made her way through the crowd and started following Luke. He walked from one table to another and refilled people's coffee mugs. And even for free! Then he suddenly returned to the counter and grabbed the plates with food. He then walked around the diner again and placed them at the tables. Then a person yelled and Luke almost ran over to her. _

"_Do you have any chilli fries?"_

"_Coming right up" he mumbled and then hurried to the next table. Lorelai just followed him in amazement. She was in a trance, so she didn't notice that he suddenly stopped, and that gave the result that she bumped right into him. Luckily for Lorelai, he grabbed her before she fell. _

"_Thanks." she mumbled shy._

"_Your welcome. Do you want anything since your tracking me down?"_

"_I want coffee!" she said delightful._

"_Then stand in line." He pointed at the line, that was even longer than before._

"_That takes too long" Lorelai complained. _

"_You have to wait." Lorelai sighed and returned to the line where she got the newspaper out of her bag. She looked through it quickly. No big news. No wars, no bridges bombed. Not even anything with Clinton. She sighed and turned on to the next page where she saw the horoscope. She looked under Taurus and it said:_

_Today is your lucky day when it comes to love. Keep your eyes open and watch out. You might see it, love. The one is maybe standing in front of you right now? Open your heart and say yes if anybody asks you out, 'cause today is your chance. Love is a gift and we will only get it once. And today is your chance to get it. Potential soul mate: Scorpio and Leo! Good luck! _

_**And I don't know if you're an illusion  
Don't know if I see it true  
But you're something that I must believe in  
And you're there when I reach out for you**_

_At the same time she finished her horoscope Luke walked pass her. He hurried and looked away, but she again she walked out of the line and followed him._

"_Didn't I tell you to stand in line?"_

"_I don't like lines!"_

"_Too bad. Have anybody ever told that you're being annoying?"_

"_Coffee!"_

"_Line!" Lorelai took the newspaper and waved with it in front of his face._

"_When's you're birthday?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_When is your birthday?" she asked again and this time she made her puppy-eyes._

"_Why would I tell you?" he asked grumpy._

"_Because I'm begging you, and nobody in the entire world can resist my puppy-eyes" He rolled his eyes._

"_Okay then. November"_

"_November what?"_

"_6th…" he just mumbled and while Lorelai opened the newspaper on the horoscope page, he hurried behind the counter. 'Scorpio, weird' she thought. She grabbed a pen from her bag and wrote a few words. Then she waited for Luke to come out and she started following him again. He started walking faster._

"_Mrs."_

"_Lorelai. Lorelai Gilmore. And you are Luke."_

"_How did you know?"_

"_I've got ears."_

"_Very well. Listen, Lorelai… You see. I try to run a business here, but you're kind of in the way. For the last time. Get in line." Lorelai just laughed._

"_Here" she said and handed him the piece of the paper where she'd written a few words._

"_Today you'll meet an annoying woman. Give her coffee and she'll go away." he read and looked at her again. She was beautiful, no doubt. But why did she have to be so annoying? At last he gave in and walked over to the counter where he filled a red mug with coffee. He hurried back to her and gave it to her._

"_Now drink, and then disappear, okay?"_

"_Okay… Do you have any doughnuts?"_

"_Line!" she just giggled and thought of her horoscope. 'Potential soul mate: Scorpio!' _

_**Love is in the air  
Every sight and every sound  
And I don't know if I'm being foolish  
Don't know if I'm being wise**_

The bells above the door jingled, but Luke didn't even bother to look up. He was way to busy to do anything but take orders and give people whatever crap they ordered. Annoyed he turned the radio on just to think of something else than the damn talk from all the people. Sometimes he wondered why he'd decided to make a diner out of the place. Why didn't he just keep it as it was, a hardware? But then once again, he looked around in the small place. He lovedthe diner. There was something about it that couldhcheer him up everytime he was upset. Even though Kirk could be an ass by ordering thing after thing and then decide that it wasn't exactly what he wanted, Luke liked mostly all of the other guests. Okay, Taylor Doose did bug him, and Miss Patty and Babette, butotherwise. Of course there were Gypsy and Andrew but... He sighed and took another order. Some chili fries.

"Coming right up" he answered and then shouted the order to the cook in the back. Then he heard somebody shout his name and he hurried over to the table where he refilled the coffee mug. He took a round a refilled every almost empty mug. 'Free refils, that must be a bonus' he thought to himself. And then he noticed them. The footsteps behind him. He stopped immediately and the person that was following him bumped right into him. For the person's luck he reached out and grabbed who ever it was. It turned out to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"Thanks." the woman mumbled shy.

"_Your welcome. Do you want anything since your tracking me down?"_

"_I want coffee!" she said delightful._

"_Then stand in line." Luke pointed at the line, that was even longer than the last time he looked at it._

"_That takes too long" she complained. _

"_You have to wait." She sighed and returned to the line where she got the newspaper out of her bag._

Luke continued his round and ended up walking past the line. He looked down when he saw the woman was looking at him. But then... again... he heard the steps behind him.

"_Didn't I tell you to stand in line?"_

"_I don't like lines!"_

"_Too bad. Have anybody ever told that you're being annoying?"_

"_Coffee!"_

"_Line!" Lorelai took the newspaper and waved with it in front of his face._

"_When's you're birthday?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_When is your birthday?" she asked again and this time she made her puppy-eyes._

"_Why would I tell you?"Luke asked grumpy._

"_Because I'm begging you, and nobody in the entire world can resist my puppy-eyes" He rolled his eyes._

"_Okay then. November"_

"_November what?"_

"_6th…" he just mumbled and whilethe womanopened the newspaper on the horoscope page, he hurried behind the counter. He stood there for a while before somebody else called his name and he was forced to leave his protective shelter. But yet again, she started to follow him._

"_Mrs."_

"_Lorelai. Lorelai Gilmore. And you are Luke."_

"_How did you know?"_

"_I've got ears."_

"_Very well. Listen, Lorelai… You see. I try to run a business here, but you're kind of in the way. For the last time. Get in line." Lorelai just laughed._

"_Here" she said and handed him the piece of the paper where she'd written a few words._

"_Today you'll meet an annoying woman. Give her coffee and she'll go away." he read and looked at her again. She was beautiful, no doubt. But why did she have to be so annoying? At last he gave in and walked over to the counter where he filled a red mug with coffee. He hurried back to her and gave it to her._

"_Now drink, and then disappear, okay?"_

"_Okay… Do you have any doughnuts?"_

"_Line!" he shook his head and then walked away thinking; "I certainly hope she's not gonna go away"_

**But it's something that I must believe in  
And it's there when I look in your eyes**

* * *

A/N: So that's all for now. I know it was a pretty long flashback, but hey… I just wanted to tell the story about their first meeting from Lorelai and Luke's POV. Well, I hope you liked it anyway. Next chapter will be the last one before summer break, but 'I need coffee, you need me' will return when the leafs begins to fall from the trees. For you who like me writing I have good news. I'm starting on a new fic that I will write over summer. It will be a post season 6. Exactly how many chapters it will contain I can't say, but well… I hope you will read it.

We're getting closer to 50 reviews. Who wants the price? And can we make it before summer? You guys have to help me get there!

Okay, I'm out of words… So push the little purple button and write a few words. One word is enough.

Asta


	15. Just around the corner

**A/N: Hi Guys!**

**Okay, first of all thanks for reviewing.**

**Jenna: **(I guess that's your name :P) Thanks for your review, and I'm going to do my best to update faster, and I'm sorry if I haven't been able to post any sooner. But I've had tons of homework the last few weeks, so it was around 10 pm before I finally got the time to sit down and write.

**Ann: **First of all thanks :P About Luke's birthday, I honestly have no idea about his real birthday. I just read about November 6th in other fics too and I decided to rely on the other writers. But well, we can hope it's his real birthday there :D Poor you! I hate having a cold, and I'm sooooo sorry for not answering. Maybe I was writing on the last chapter :P And I don't matter long reviews :P :P :P Next time you need someone to stop you, call me and I'll be right over :P

**Randy: **And thanks to you too :D I'm glad you like my story so far. And thanks for the suggestion about Lorelai questioning Luke. Actually that crossed my mind too, so now we're two thinking the same thing. I think I'm going to use it, well read and find out.

**Lorlai 35 Gilmore**: Thanks for your reviews, even though they are connected to part 5 and 6...

**Chapter 15: Right around the corner**

**Song: Delta Goodrem, Lost for words**

* * *

Lorelai and Rory were still sitting in the dinner waiting for their movie night-junk food when Kirk entered. He walked right over to Lorelai and stood in front of her without saying a word. Lorelai gave him a questioning look, but (hey, it's Kirk we're talking about) he just kept staring at her. After a few moments she had to look away, so she started to look at Rory, who was staring at Kirk. Around five minutes later Luke came out from the kitchen and was pretty surprised to see the scenery. First he questioned himself of what Kirk was doing there, and then why he was just standing in front of Lorelai without saying anything. At last he decided to ask him instead.

"Kirk, what are you doing here? The diner is closed and you know that."

"I want to ask Lorelai something…"

"Okay, go ahead. Ask her and then get out!"

Kirk was now staring at his feet and then he started to do a moonwalk. Rory had to cover her face with her hands to stop herself from laughing. And Lorelai obviously had the same problem.

"Kirk!"

"I wanted to… uh… know… uh… if… Lorelai… uh…"

"In a sentence, please"

"Lorelai, will you be my dance partner at the dance marathon? You are the best dancer in town." Now Rory couldn't hold the laughter back anymore, and she had to stumble out of the diner. Lorelai looked angrily at her daughter for leaving her in such an embarrassing situation. Lorelai couldn't think when Kirk was standing right in front of her.

"Kirk, can you give me a minute"

"Sure" he said and turned around."

"Kirk, outside."

"But it's cold."

"Kirk, out!" Luke shouted and he was forced to leave.

"You're my hero!" Lorelai exclaimed and gave Luke a quick kiss.

"Okay, you owe me an explanation. Why did Kirk just ask you out? And when did he get the idea that you're the best dancer in town?"

"At the 'Love symphony'" Lorelai mumbled. Okay, he couldn't get mad at her for dancing with Kirk at a stupid town event.

"Okay, I admit it Luke. I danced with Kirk that evening. The evening we reconciled."

"You danced with Kirk?" a big smile spread across his face.

"Hey don't mock! Or I'm going to say yes!" They could both see Kirk outside pretending to be freezing, though he was wearing a big jacket. Beside him was Rory with a big grin. At the same time Lorelai's cell rang. Luke pointed at the 'No cell phones in the diner' sign and surprisingly she understood. She just didn't go outside. Instead she walked right pass him and up the stairs to his apartment.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lorelai… It's your aunty Drella"

"Aunty Drella?"

"Yes, hello dear."

"Uh hi" Lorelai honestly couldn't remember anything about an aunt Drella, but she was probably just one of the thousands relatives she had no idea about who was. She was probably just one of the "Hello I'm Lorelai"-"Hi dear, remember me?" kind of aunts.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to the amazing party your mother threw you today. I was just bingo night and it was in my honour, so I just couldn't make it. But anyway, congratulation! I'm so glad you finally got the courage to settle down. You have no idea about how much your mother wanted that for you. For years, darling. For years!"

Lorelai couldn't say anything. Okay, she was suspicious when her mother suddenly decided to throw a party, but for her? And why did everybody say congratulation all the time? At the same time Luke entered the apartment with a questioning look on his face. Lorelai formed the word "Cruella", but Luke didn't seem to get it.

"Lorelai, are you there?"

"Of course Cr… Aunt Drella. I was just… distracted…"

"By Luke?"

"Uh, yeah… By Luke." How could she know about Luke? The questioning mark was growing in Lorelai's head. The whole evening was now one big mystery to her. She gazed at Luke, who looked just as confused as she knew she did herself.

"Uh Drella. It was nice talking to you, but I really need to go" and then she hung up without expecting a goodbye.

_**Lost for words in our world that  
Does it know  
What you mean to say  
Doesn't come out so**_

"Okay Lukey… I think you owe me an explanation to this"

"To what?"

"To the… _We break up, you go to my mother, big party, everybody shouting congratulation, aunty Cruella calling, settle down? _Answers Luke, answers!"

Lorelai's head was spinning. She tried her hardest to make the pieces in the extremely big puzzle fit. It seemed like the pieces had grown to their double size within to seconds. And they didn't stop. She was pretty sure that her brain would blown out very soon if she didn't get any clarification. At that had to be soon, very soon! She looked at Luke's expression. He was a little pale, and then it hit her. He knew it! He truly did! Then his face turned from what-are-you-talking about to okay-I-admit-it-I-know-a-little-more-than-I-told-you.

"I… uh…"

"Spill!" Lorelai shouted and then she made her puppy-eyes along with a big smile. That was something Luke couldn't resist, not even how hard he tried, but at least he made an effort.

"You know, we kind of left Rory with Kirk. I don't know how wise that is"

"Luke!"

"Okay, you're mother thought we'd made a closer relationship than dating."

"Huh?" _Closer relationship? What does he mean by that? _she thought to herself. At the same time they heard a crash from downstairs, and the first thought that hit them was : KIRK!

They ran downstairs and found Kirk with a plate in his hands. There was already a broken on the floor.

"Kirk?" Kirk looked on his feet and then pointed at Rory that was sitting behind the counter.

"She started" he mumbled, but Luke didn't listen. He took the plate out of his hands and pushed him out of the door and then he locked the front door. Then he went back to the kitchen and brought back their movie-night food. His face was frozen every time he looked at Lorelai. Exactly why she didn't understand. Why? That world stayed in her thoughts all night. She couldn't even focus on Meg Ryan as Sally, the movie just rolled by and every time Rory asked her a question about what she thought of a person, she just mumbled something. When it was around 1am they turned off the TV and went to bed. Lorelai was just lying there, staring at the ceiling wondering. Why? And what? kept circulation in her head. When she finally fell asleep it was almost dawn.

_**Lost for words in our world that  
Does it know  
What you mean to say  
Doesn't come out so**_

It was a busy day at the inn and that required that everybody did their best, but Lorelai was exhausted from the sleepless night. Michel kept complaining about his position. Why wasn't he the manager when he did everything by himself. "Can it be true that just because your earn more money than me, you get to relax while I have to do your job… And MINE!" But Lorelai just asked him to shut up so he wouldn't scare any of the costumers of. But only a few minutes later the fire was lit again. He just kept going from 7 am to midday. Finally Sookie had finished making lunch for all the guests and she almost ran into the lobby where she saved Lorelai from the now even more furious. She dragged her into the kitchen and went straight to the point.

"Okay, what's up with you?"

"Nothing's up with me"

"Oh yeah? God, I'm glad you didn't try as an actress. You may look like Penelope Cruz, but your acting sucks."

"Ouch, knife in the gut!"

"Hey, true sister!"

"I do not suck at acting! My mom's what ever she is says I look like Natalie Wood"

"You still sucks at acting."

"Hey evil lady. I was actually considering a carrier in Hollywood instead of this inn thing."

"Ha ha, very funny. Now tell me what's up or I won't give you any more coffee… Ever!"

"I'll just go to Luke's"

"Then I tell him not to give you any!"

"Puppy-eyes! They always work! Or I'll break up with him then"

"For coffee? God, Lorelai."

"I'm sorry that I love the brown stuff, but that's who I am, so sorry."

"Apologize later, just tell me what's up"

"Kirk asked me out."

"What? That's the whole 'sorry, but I'm tired and bugged, so I can't work'?"

"No…"

"Ha!"

"What _ha?_"

"You admit it… There's more to it! Give it up, baby."

"What exactly does a _closer relationship than dating _mean?" Lorelai asked Sookie. She was aware of the fact that Sookie could explode with the answer, but she just needed to figure the "clue" out. And it had to be now, or she'd blow her brain out.

"That's obvious Lorelai. Closer relationship! Ha, Patty that she'd gotten into a closer relationship every time she got engaged."

"Engaged?" Lorelai exclaimed. From where would her mother get the idea that her and Luke were engaged? Now everything suddenly made sense. The whole party, Luke and Emily talking and the "congratulation" part too.

"Of course… But why are you asking? Have Luke asked you to start a _closer relationship_? Oh my God! You're getting married! Married!" Suddenly Sookie started jumping up and down like some kangaroo.

"No, no! Sookie calm down. Why would Luke ask me?"

"You don't want to get married?" Sookie asked a little disappointed, but at the same time Michel entered the kitchen.

"Who's getting _marient?_"

"What?" Lorelai and Sookie said at the same time.

"Groom, bride, white dress, bridesmaids."

"Married, Michel. It's called married." It was obvious that Michel was insulted. But everybody that had known Michel for more than ten minutes would know that he was insulted every time he was corrected.

"And no one is getting married" Lorelai said, mostly to get rid of Michel.

"Someone certain person is asking for you _Mrs. Gilmore_"

"Why, thank you Michel. Tell the _certain someone_ to wait a few minutes." And while a pretty grumpy Michel left the kitchen, Sookie was staring at Lorelai with the wanna-know eyes.

"No, Sookie. Luke haven't proposed, and I don't expect him to do it. I mean, not that I don't want him to… But we've only been together for a little more than six months and he is not the commitment kind of guy."

"And you're not the commitment kind of girl" Sookie added.

"Not true!"

"True!"

" Oh, guests. Sorry Sook… Gotta go!" and then Lorelai almost ran out of the kitchen to meet the certain someone. Unfortunately the _certain someone_ was her mother. "_Like I haven't seen you more than once this week"_ Lorelai thought as she walked out to meet her mother.

"Mom, what a surprise. What are you doing here."

"You let your mom wait for a very long time Lorelai."

"Seriously, I had no idea it was you."

"Of course you had. That Gerard guy told you I was waiting."

"No he didn't. Well, actually he did, but he didn't say specifically that it was you. He just said a certain someone"

"Why do you have such people here?" Emily asked sarcastically.

"Because… Okay let's start over. I walk in and see my mom. I'm surprised so I ask her: What are you doing here?"

"It's Rory birthday next Saturday."

"Really? I had no idea that 17 years ago I was walking around with a gigantic stomach. And guess who was inside of my big belly. Rory Leigh Gilmore! And she's turning 17!"

"Will you stop that! I was just asking what you had of plans for your daughter's birthday."

"I was planning a party."

"Planning a party? Well, I thought I might would throw her a party for her friends at Chilton"

"Mom, remember last year? She don't really like those Chilton-kids."

"She has to get to know them. We'll do like last year. I'll throw her a party Friday and then you can have your party Saturday. Fair and square."

"Fine"

"Great, see you." And then Emily Gilmore marched out of the Independence inn.

_**Life is such a wonderful thing  
You just never know what life can bring  
But, when you're stuck for words  
You don't know what to sa  
It comes out the wrong way.  
It'll be okay**_

Suddenly it was Saturday… The birthday party at the Gilmore mansion had been a great party after all. Rory had now been at Chilton for more than a year and she could at least talk to Paris now. Tristan DuGrey wasn't at Chilton at the moment, so the party had passed by without any big trouble. Emily had allowed Rory to invite two other friends, and it didn't take more than a few seconds before Dean and Lane were invited too. Emily and Richard had bought Rory a flat screen TV for her room, but it was way to big to fit in there, so instead Rory decided that it should be placed in the living room, and then Lorelai gave her the black TV and moved it to Rory's room. From Madeline and Louise she got a new set of make-up, which didn't surprise her. And from Paris she got a Chilton T-shirt and also a Harvard T-shirt for her collection. It seemed like she had finally accepted that they were going to the same college. Well, that didn't exactly make Emily and Richard thrilled. They still hoped that she would change her mind and go to Yale instead. But right now Rory only focused on Harvard, so the hope seemed vague. Lorelai was a little sad to see her daughter enjoy a party that her grandparents threw her. Seeing Rory walk around in some fancy dress Emily picked out for her, reminded Lorelai of all her own parties. Her 16th birthday hadn't exactly been the greatest. She was like 4 months pregnant and she was starting to show. And that made everybody stare at her. Well, Saturday came and the party was coming up. Lorelai had done all the preparations and when the guests started to show up everything went perfectly. Lane and her mother soon showed up, and it was easy to read on Mrs Kim's face that she didn't approve for her daughter to be at that kind of a party. But as much as she pretended she didn't like Lorelai Gilmore, she somehow still trusted her.

_**But obviously not much  
If you're not gonna say anything nice  
Don't say anything at all  
**_

Hours went by and the party was already on it's full go. Even Emily and Richard seemed to enjoy it. Rory hadn't gotten to the gift part yet, even though her mom kept begging her. At last she gave in and opened the gift from Lane first. It was a bible. Lane blinked at Rory who pretended to be happy for the book.

"Thanks Lane… And Mrs. Kim" she added. Then she got to Dean's. It was pretty big and when she opened it she found a collection of books, notebooks and everything else she needed for school.

"How considered" Mrs. Kim said. Rory walked over and gave Dean a gentle hug and the same time he put something into her hand. Lorelai was probably the only one who noticed, but she just pretended like she'd seen nothing. Luke had bought Rory all six seasons of "The Nanny" on DVD and Rory was thankful. There was just one thing. They didn't own a DVD-played, but soon that was going to change. Luke and Lorelai had bought her one together.

"You can't have DVD's without something to watch it on, can you?" Lorelai said while Rory hugged Luke.

"Thanks!" she said loudly and then went back to the present-table. After ten minutes there was only one left, the one from Lorelai. Rory slowly opened it and you can say she got pop-eyed when she saw what is was. Last year she'd gotten a laptop and this year a cell phone.

"Mom, you didn't have to."

"Hon, you're 17 and you go to parties. Don't you think it's a good idea that I can reach you or the other way around?"

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts… You can say but when you turn 30… And lucky you still have 13 years to get prepared."

Suddenly memories from Lorelai's 30th birthday started to flow.

_**Lost for words in our world that  
Does it know  
What you mean to say  
Doesn't come out so, now**_

_Lorelai walked into the diner. She didn't even bother if she bumped into someone, she just walked through the room and found a nice chair by the counter. Luke looked at her with a little confused look, but she just ignored him._

"_Coffee?" he then asked and she nodded heavily._

"_Yes please. And make it extra strong and in a biiig mug"_

"_Okay, what's the situation?"_

"_Situation? I'm old, that's the situation."_

"_Old?"_

"_You see the big cloud over my head?"_

"_No"_

"_Well, it's there. God, you're old too. Look at it. Big and dark… And wet and disgusting… Yuck!"_

"_I see nothing, and I'm not old which leads to the fact that none of us is old."_

"_Ew raindrop on the nose!"_

"_There's no cloud."_

"_There so is… And now please hit me with the coffee before I tumble of my chair. I'm soo old that I can't sit for a very long time before I'm going to fall. And I mean it!" _

"_Well, here you go!" He handed her a coffee mug and she drank it eagerly. _

"_Coffee! God, I love it."_

"_Good" _

"_Hit me with some more!"_

"_You just had a big cup!"_

"_Free refills, remember?" Luke rolled his eyes and filled her mug again._

"_Coffee's on the house since it's your birthday."_

"_Don't you dare to say that again… Ever! I'm turning 30! I'm old!"_

"_You're not old."_

"_I so am!"_

"_No"_

"_Yes I am!_

"_No you're not!"_

"_Yes, yes, yes I'm bloody hell old!"_

"_Okay, since we're in high school again, neither of us are old. So drink your coffee and open your present"_

"_Present? For me? Where?"_

"_Here…" Shyly Luke handed her and velvet box. She opened and found a necklace with her name on a star. _

"_Wow, thanks… If I get such a present every time I turn 30. I want to turn 30 again!"_

"_Well, you're welcome. And you only turn 30 once."_

"_Crap!" Lorelai exclaimed, but then she looked at the necklace. Having one of these only once in her life. That wasn't so bad either._

_**Now listen to this story I'll tell  
About the time when I got lost for words  
And it broke people's hearts  
Everyone's especially, your own  
Be careful not to lose friends**_

The party passed by and then Sunday came… Sunday lead to Monday which meant a new week, and more work at the inn. Lorelai started every day with coffee at Luke's and Monday morning she thought that people were acting a bit strange. Then she realized they were staring at her finger. She finished the coffee quicker than normally and hurried to the inn. The first person she met was Sookie who was waiting for her. She dragged her upstairs and into an empty room.

"Sook, what's up?"

"I've never been so happy!" again Sookie started jumping up and down.

"What?"

"Married! You!"

"Sookie, look at my finger. Do you see any ring? God, why do everybody suddenly look at my damn fingers?"

"But I though Luke…"

"Well he didn't." Suddenly she noticed the disappointment in her voice. She actually wanted him to propose… Creepy thought.

"But… somebody saw him in a jewellery shop and figured…"

"Who ever that was figured wrong" and then Lorelai left Sookie. She couldn't stand to talk more about it. As she ran down the stairs she felt the tears coming. She needed to talk to Luke… Now!

**_Is it enough to say I'm sorry?  
I didn't mean to say it?  
For I'm lost for words, for words.  
I was lost for words..._**

Lorelai walked into the diner. Everybody looked up when they heard the bells jingle, but Lorelai didn't care. She didn't care that they could see she was crying. She just walked pass every one of them and up the stairs followed by a pretty confused Luke.

"Lorelai what's wrong?" he asked

"I think we need to talk."

"What about?"

"Why the hell everybody is staring at my finger all the time. Why, Luke?"

"I…"

"Everybody thinks that we are… and apparently I'm the only one who doesn't know. What are you up to?"

"Lorelai I…"

* * *

**A/N: And end of chapter! Okay, I know I end it in a mean place, but who doesn't love cliff-hangers? And as you probably know I'm not going to update before after summer. I hope you all will stick on and read when I post again. Maybe if you're lucky I'll post a few fics over summer, but I was thinking of writing a post-finale fic. I already got the first chapter. Well, I hope you liked this part. I don't know why exactly I just thought that I needed to get some more Sookie, Michel and Kirk into this chapter, so here they were. Please review! I need them before I can continue… And if we hit the 50 this time I'll promise to update at least once over summer. So it's up to you guys! Go, go, get… Or more like: Go, go, hit the button!**

**Asta**


	16. But it's pink

**Hey…**

**Well, okay short summer break. No, this is just another chapter, because you guys made it pass the 50…**

**Randy:** I hope I wait too long to update. But I hope you like this part and that it will be spontaneous enough for you.

**Sarah:** I hope I'm not that mean anymore… :P I only waited two weeks.

**Rubberduck: **Thanks for you review. I'm glad you like my story.

**iluvGGnOTH08: **I'm glad you're enjoying my writing.

**Ann: **Well, you talked to me after all :P And I'm not a meany!

**Coffeebean2007: **You're right! Kirk needs to be in a fic. He might be insane, but all people in Stars Hollow are lunatics.

**And now to the exiting moment…**

**Who was reviewer number 50? The lucky number 50, not that it's usually a lucky number, but whatever. Well, the fabulous prize it this very chapter. Chapter 16! Well, now I'm babbling. **

**Congratulation Ann! You got it…**

**And guys… 55 and another chapter will be posted during summer. It's up to you!**

Chapter 16: But it's pink!

Song: Rhett Akins, She said yes

* * *

The silence between them was unbearable, but none of them felt capable of breaking it. It was just there, hanging in the air between them and around them. It was more like an invisible wall. Ten feet high and it was build in just a few seconds. Every brick came out if nowhere and suddenly there was this wall. The sub shone through the windows and hit the curtains that Rachel picked out for him once. They swallowed the light eagerly and with the eaten autumn sun Lorelai's happy mood disappeared.

Her and Luke were just staring at each other. Both of them trying to understand the situation, but in some way it was too complicated. Maybe Rory would've been able to handle things. Even though she wasn't exactly the most reliable person when it came to relationships.

Lorelai would bet all of her money that she'd read many books with this kind of problem. Rory had read books like "Pride and prejudice" and "Romeo and Juliet", true love stories. While Lorelai herself only had seen the TV-show with Colin Firth and of course the movie with Leonardo DiCaprio. Why was her daughter so damn lucky? She'd gotten to read every good book that existed. Okay, Lorelai could read them if she wanted to, but she couldn't find the love for books. Words, god there existed way to many of them though, written or unwritten, spoken or unspoken, thought or un-thought. Too many! What if there had only been two words in the entire world?

Yes and no, two very useful words. You could say "yes" to coffee and "yes" to marry someone while you could say "no" to everything gross. Lorelai thought the whole word thing over and came to the conclusion that it was probably the best to let words be

words. But why did people need to come up with new words all the time? Words like a "pacemaker". Why couldn't it just be called a "peacemaker"?

Now she was confusing herself and doing what she always tried to do. Make everything more complicated than it was by thinking all those weird thoughts.

While Lorelai was thinking of how many damn words there were in the world, Luke was fighting with how few there were. Not even close to many. It was like his brain was emptied. Not one word would leave his mind and get out of his mouth, the words apparently stuck in his throat. But he needed to say something. He needed to tell her the truth.

He had to tell her the story, and how he felt, but in a way it was all very confusing. After minutes of silence somebody suddenly knocked on the door.

"Luke?" Caesar's voice carried itself through the air and broke down the wall. Luke hesitated, but then went over to the door. He opened it and found Caesar standing outside with a pink envelope. He handed it to Luke very slowly and at the same time tried to get a look of Lorelai's face and finger. The disappointed look on his face was easy to read.

"Bye Caesar!" Luke shouted and slammed the door. As he turned around he saw the curious look on Lorelai's face. Hidden behind the hurt face was the old Lorelai. She would somehow always be there. And as he gazed at her blue eyes he noticed the pain of being left outside. But then he realized that he was outside with her... apparently they were both lost... And he was the one to get them back on track.

"Lorelai..." he began, but then he hesitated. What was he supposed to say, supposed to do? He had no idea. But instead of waiting, trying to decide what to do, his mouth and tong took over.

"Listen... The lunatics in this town are right. I was in a jewellery shop... looking for a ring, but I must admit that I'm just as much a loony as the others in this town. I was just standing there, looking at the shining things. God, I felt stupid."

And once again he lost the ability to speak. He was just standing there feeling stupid.

"So you were going to...?"Lorelai shyly asked. He looked at her face and saw a small smile spread across her face. She felt relieved. All the anger that had been hiding in her gut was all over sudden gone.

"Well, yeah I think so..."

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"It means okay. To the question, and I know you're not the kind of guy the kneels, so I wont be the kind of girl that jumps up and down yelling "yes"!"

"Okay..."

"So what now?" She asked him. But honestly he had no idea. He didn't know what had just happened. Where they engaged now or? Should he dig the bow out of his pocket and give her the ring? Slowly he reached deep into his pocket and found the velvet bow. He was just standing there with it paralyzed. But Lorelai just shook her head.

"Not yet"

"What?"

"Don't put it on my finger… yet!"

"I don't understand"

"Then the town will know"

"And?"

"We'll surprise them! Uh, now I know!"

Luke was just staring at Lorelai. Didn't she want the town to know?

"Lorelai, what on earth are you babbling about?"

"We'll surprise them at the dance marathon."

"I thought you were going with Kirk" Luke teased, but Lorelai decided to ignore him.

"We're dancing… You and me yes…"

"I don't dance."

"Well, that's just to bad… 'Cause you're going to… Well on with the story. We're dancing and suddenly I stop yelling something like '_Come on Luke! You're not Johnny Cash!'_"

"Johnny Cash? Isn't he some old guitar-player?" There was no doubt; Lorelai was back. And now she was just rambling something totally incomprehensible.

"And then you'd answer '_For God's sake Lorelai. Your name is not June Cater!'_ And I'll get a little angry and then yell; '_No it's not, but I feel like her. Just do it in the right way Luke!' _And then you say: _'Just say yes!_ And then I'll say '_If you insist'_ "

"Lorelai…"

"Okay, we can change the lines, but…"

"I don't dance" Luke just repeat.

_**He never had given much thought to dancing  
But she gave a lot of thought to being asked  
Well, he'd never been good at coming right on out and asking  
She'd never been given the chance**_

Almost every single lunatic in the town of Stars Hollow were sitting in the diner waiting. Waiting for a scream, a whoosh, a capow even a small bump. But they heard nothing, so when the mail-man came with the pink envelope, people were thrilled. Now they would have an excuse to bump in on Luke and Lorelai. The last few days the town had been totally hysterically.

Ever since Gypsy confessed that she'd seen Luke in a jewelry shop in Woodbury, everybody had freaked out. Especially Babette and Miss Patty. They'd been running all around town spreading the news and when Taylor got them, he decided right away, that the town had to do something as a community to figure it out.

So there they were. All sitting in Luke's diner. Normally it was just Kirk and Patty's job to look after things at the diner, but when Lorelai arrived with her face covered with tears, Patty had called Babette and soon everybody was sitting there. Kirk spend almost all of his time in the diner, so it was normal that he was there, but no one did willingly agree to let Kirk take such a big responsibility, so the other part had gone to Miss Patty.

When the envelope had gotten there a big argument started. Who should go and give it to Luke? After minutes they'd decided that it would be better if Caesar delivered it. So he did… He went up the stairs and soon he returned. Babette almost jumped out of the chair, but he just shook his head.

"No ring?"

"No ring…" Disappointed sighs resounded in the diner. Then silence spread in the room until Patty suddenly jumped up.

"Okay, they're starting to push it."

"Folks… People of Stars Hollow…" Taylor suddenly said, but he was cut of by Babette.

"Taylor, this is not a town meeting!"

"You're right Babette… But at the town meeting…" The loud sound of the bells above the door stopped Taylor's speech. Everybody were now staring in direction of the two people that had just entered the packed diner… Now silence had come to town…

_**But something moved him 'cross that old gym floor  
When fear was holding fast  
And to his surprise, the words came at last**_

Rory stared at the crowded diner. She had never in her life seen so many people inside Luke's diner. It was more like everybody in town suddenly had decided to stop by and have some coffee and a piece of boysenberry pie. But the funny thing was that there was no Luke. Rory looked over her shoulder and saw the same expression on Dean's face, that she knew was on her own. Dean had picked her up by the bus stop as usual. And now they were just standing there, being stared at. Rory looked around. Kirk was there, Babette, Morey, Miss Patty, Taylor, Gypsy, Andrew and so on. Each of them had taken a seat except from Taylor.

"Hey Rory doll…"

"Uh, hi Babette… Can you please tell me what's going on?" Babette look at Patty, who looked just as confused. How were they going to tell Rory? How…

_**And she said yes  
To his half-hearted request  
And they held on  
For dear life  
'Til the last song played**_

"So it's settled" Lorelai said while she was smiling. Slowly she moved over to Luke and gave him a quick kiss. And then she got sight of the pink envelope.

"Open it!"

"What?"

"The envelope. Open it…" He shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know exactly what is was, but he had a pretty good idea.

"It's probably not for me"

"But it's pink… and it got you're name on it" Lorelai pointed at the envelope where the name Luke had been written very meticulous. Luke mumbled something, but in the end agreed. Inside the pink envelope there was something that looked mostly like an invitation. Lorelai quickly snapped it and stared to read…

"Dear _Luke_.

On behalf of Christopher Hayden and Sherry Tinsdales's wedding…" she paused…

The name's on the paper she was holding in her hands were now one big mess. She could just see the Christopher Hayden. Okay, she knew he was getting married, but that they'd invited Luke.

That made no sense. Christopher hated Luke and so the other way around, so why to his wedding? A wedding is something… a wedding is personal and something you want to remember for the rest of your life. It's special, 'cause it's the day you say "I do" to the person you love. Suddenly Lorelai realized that it soon would be herself standing there. Creepy thought…

Luke saw Lorelai's face chance color and he quickly took the invitation from her.

"You should go home" he said while he pushed her gently towards the door. He kissed her forehead and then gently pushed her out of the door. He wouldn't be able to argue about Christopher, not now. They'd just… well… gotten engaged. And that was the only big thing his head could handle right now. Slowly he walked around in the apartment staring at everything.

The kitchen, the bed, the bathroom. How could he even call this an apartment? He began to wonder why he ever decided to live in his dad's old office. He thought back to the day he's father died. Liz had been crying all the time, but Luke couldn't shed a tear. It was like they stuck behind his eyelids.

All night after the funeral he'd been sitting in the office staring at old pictures. The one from his parents' wedding was his favorite. He remember how he went up and down the stairs, out in the hardware. He walked in and out trying to decide what to make out of it. And then suddenly he saw a diner. How the old hardware suddenly turned into a diner with lots and lots of people. He walked through the room and saw himself behind the counter.

He was pouring coffee for some lady Luke had never seen before. At least not back then. Thinking back made him realize that is was Lorelai. But how could he have known that he was going to meet that woman a few years out in the future. Only a few days later the renovation of the hardware started and the day he opened the diner everybody patted him on the shoulder and said: "Well done Lucas!"

He'd just given them all free coffee and then continued his work. For some reason he didn't really appreciate it. It had just been a day, though it had been the start of his future. Now he knew that no matter what he would never be able to sell the place. When he died sometime, hopefully many years away, he wanted to let the place continue in family.

To his kids… Kids? Since when did he start thinking about kids? Maybe once or twice he thought about it when he was with Rachel, but he soon let go of the thought again. She would never have been able to handle motherhood. To wild, but Lorelai…

She'd already tried it once, so maybe… _What on earth are you talking about Danes!_ He asked himself. He hadn't even talked to Lorelai about it. It was just some weird thought that had popped into his head. What if Lorelai didn't even want that? Maybe she had enough in Rory… Not that she was hard to handle, but. He decided that I would be best to talk with Lorelai about it first.

**_They won't let go  
It's beyond their control  
They lit a flame with the match God had made  
When she said yes  
_**

Lorelai turned the key and the front door clicked. She entered the foyer where she took of her coat and placed it on the hangers. She walked into the living room where she found Rory sitting staring at a big box.

"Oh no, don't tell me you and Dean broke up again."

"What? Oh hey mom…" Rory looked up, but then turned back to the box.

"So… you did break up."

"What? No! What makes you think that?"

"That" Lorelai pointed at the box.

"Oh that… Uhm… It's just a birthday present…from dad."

"From your father… I see… Seems like he suddenly wants to be friends with everybody other than me. Well, go ahead, open it." Rory looked at her mother, like she needed her to confirm that it was okay. Lorelai nodded and Rory slowly unwrapped the present. Inside there was the _Compact Oxford English Dictionary._ Rory looked at her mother and couldn't hold a smile back.

"He remembered!" she exclaimed. Lorelai just smiled at her daughter. Rory opened the big book and started to look up and down at a few pages.

"Did you know that La-di-da was an actual word?" Lorelai shook her head.

"No I didn't" Rory just giggled and kept turning the pages until there suddenly fell an envelope out of the gigantic book. And yet the envelope seemed very familiar. It was deeply pink. Rory quickly opened and started reading the letter. As she read the lines her face turned from happy-happy to snappy-snappy. After a while she looked up at her mother with the you-knew-right look in her eyes.

"Did you know this? That dad's getting married?" Lorelai sighed, then sat down beside her daughter and rapped her arms around her. She held her tight as she'd done so many times during the last 17 years. Every time Rory fell while she was learning how to ride a bike, every time the evil Danielle Porter had stolen her books in preschool. That damn Danielle. She had never been a nice kid, even in high school her and Rory never got along. Lorelai kissed Rory's forehead. She knew how hurt Rory was. Deep inside she probably still had a weak hope that her parents would end up together. But the thing that hurt her the most, was that Chris had kept in secret.

"How come you knew? I thought the two of you weren't speaking ever since the whole Luke-break up thing. And why didn't he tell me? Who is she?"

"Rory hun… Remember that I told you how Luke went to see Adolph and Eva just before we got back together? Well, he also went to see Christopher, and don't ask me why. But here he met Sherry. Why your father didn't tell you, I can't give you an answer to that, but he probably did it because he simply didn't want to hurt you."

"By not telling me that he was getting married, but then just sends me an invitation? How thoughtful of him!"

"Hun, Christopher loves you… You know that"

"Since when did you start protecting him? I thought you hated him?"

"At some point I do, kid. But he's your father, and you can't chance that."

"I know… I guess I know."

"Rory… Honestly… I think you should go. I'm sure it would mean the world to him." Rory looked down at the invitation again, then she nodded.

"Okay, but you're going too."

"I'm not invited!" Lorelai exclaimed, but then Rory showed her the invitation. It said _Dear Rory and Lorelai_.

"Aha… smart thinking."

"What do you mean by that?"

"They invited Luke too."

"What? Luke? I thought Luke and Dad hated each other."

"I guess it's Sherry's idea."

"Sherry… That name reminds me of cherries… Do you know what she'd like?"

"Well, Luke said that she looked a little like a doll."

"So if they have kids it'll be a Shelly?" Rory asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"What?"

"DollBarbie, DadKen. And Barbie and Ken would have a Shelly!"

"Yeah, they would…" Lorelai looked at her daughter. She was defiantly her daughter, all the way. A little joke and everything was better.

"How does coffee sound?" Lorelai asked.

"Luke's?" Rory said in a hopeful tone.

"Sure, if you want to… I was just there.. But what the hell."

"Mom… I heard some 'rumours'… Did anything happen between you and Luke? Anything that might include a question, a "yes!" and a ring?" Lorelai looked down to her feet. Rory was right… And she had to tell her…

Slowly she just nodded, and it only took Rory a few seconds to get up and embrace her mother in hug.

"Oh my God! Finally, finally, finally, finally. I can't believe it!"

"Whoa! Slow down… Don't tell anybody yet okay?"

"What? Why?"

"Because we're going to surprise the town. Just for fun!" Rory was now laughing hysterically and she started to jump up and down. Soon Lorelai did the same and the two girls went La-di-da!

* * *

**A/N: Okay, call me a big fat liar! This will not be the only part before summer break… I have an idea for the next part, and I don't want to forget it, so I hope it'll make you happy if I say that I'll probably update again… actually it depends on how many reviews we can collect. 55 or 60? It's your choice if you want an update before summer… The song will continue in the next part… **

**Come on guys, go, go, hit the button.**

**Asta**


	17. A craddle and a basket

**Hi guys.**

**As I promised you I would update if you hit the 55, andyou did, so here's a new chapter. I also cutchapter 16 in two, 'cause else way it would've been miles long. So here it comes.**

**Chapter 17: A cradle and a basket**

**Song: Rhett Akins, she said yes (continued from previous chapter)**

* * *

Rory pushed Lorelai out of the door. 

"Go celebrate!" she shouted at her before she shut the door. Lorelai was just standing there staring at the closed door. Just a few minutes ago her and Rory had been jumping up and down, but now… The door was closed. Rory had told she had to meet Dean, but usually she didn't bother if her mother was there, but now. Lorelai just smiled. Rory was a teenager, so it wasn't unusual, even though her name was Rory. And Lorelai didn't bother to spend the night with Luke either.

Suddenly her world was upside down, all in one day. She was actually getting married, married! And to Luke. It was some weird fantasy she didn't even knew she had until a few days ago when Sookie all over sudden started babbling about weddings. And then suddenly there she was. And engaged woman. She had to say the word "engaged" quite a few times before she finally understood what it meant. She had never been engaged before, even though two men already had proposed to her. It just hadn't been the right man.

And now she was glad that she'd never gotten married before. Of course she'd wondered what it would've been like if she'd married Christopher. What would her life have been like? Would she be living in Hartford? Sure she would. And Rory would have been at Chilton from the day she could walk and talk. As Lorelai thought back, she realized what a change it would have been in her life. First of all she would never have met Luke, Sookie or anyone else in the hollow. God, she was glad she had said "NO!" (Here there was supposed to be a flashback, but I made it to a story on it's own, so you can all read "A fresh gale of a young woman")

_**From that night on, the fire was burning  
And they sure did shine in its light  
And he knew as long as this old world kept turning  
He wanted her by his side**_

Rory met Dean in front of Miss Patty's dance studio. He greeted her with a soft kiss. Together they went inside for the town meeting. The secret town meeting she actually was in charge for in some way. Of course it wasn't her idea, but she was their spokesman, the whole town's spy. She was Rory Gilmore, daughter of Lorelai Gilmore, who was dating the local diner owner Luke Danes. And this town meeting surrounded her mother and Luke. Over the last few days rumours had been running all over town, but nobody knew how much to believe. And when Lorelai had walked into the diner with her face covered in tears, that's when things went totally crazy. So crazy that flyers were handed out about a secret town meeting. Not very considered by the town, what if Luke or Lorelai had gotten one of the flyers, which wouldn't have been a surprise for Rory.

But luckily everything went smoothly and there they were. As Rory and Dean entered the dance studio everybody looked up and stopped their whispering. They were just waiting for Rory's sign, but she kept silent. In someway she felt a little guilty. She wasn't going to say anything about the engagement, but that would take that she lied to them, the whole town and it wasn't easy lying to Babette, Miss Patty or Taylor. Kirk was easy enough, 'cause he believed in every damn thing he was told.

"Town people listen!" Taylor shouted from his place on the stage. He waved his hands above his head to get everybody's attention, and it was easy to tell that people were very impatient.

"Okay, listen up please. Attention! We have something to discuss."

"We know Taylor, so if you would please let the little girl here talk!" Babette complained.

"Easy folks. Rory, please sit down so we can get started. Well, as you all know we're gathered here to discuss the matter of…"

"Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore possibly being engaged. We got it Taylor!" Gypsy broke him off.

"Correct Gypsy. We are… It's now around six months since they started dating. A very surprising thing for us people."

"Not for me! I knew there was a spark between them" Miss Patty added.

"Me too!" a lot of people answered to that comment.

"Very well, if you say so. It was a surprise for some of us then. During these last six months a lot of things have happened. They broke up and caused a split here in our beloved town. Some chose to be Luke's and other Lorelai's. But once again they surprised us by getting back together."

"They love each other, Taylor! Of course they would get back together!" Babette yelled as she jumped up from her seat. But this time Taylor decided to ignore the interruption.

"They got back together and they've been ever since. Everything seems to be normal, but then a rumour starts running around in town. And this rumour says that a wedding is coming up. Luke and Lorelai's wedding, people. And this town is very nosey, I most say that. But a rumour is a rumour and we could do nothing but watch the two people dangle around in town for a few days. But then, three days ago something happened. You all know Gypsy…"

"Of course we do Taylor!" Andrew yelled, but Taylor just continued.

"She was in Woodbridge to get some parts for a car, when she passed a jewellery shop. And guess who she saw in there. Luke!"

"We've heard it ten times already Taylor!" Babette said, but once again Taylor refused to listen.

"So we placed people all over town and…"

"Taylor!" Suddenly everybody turned around and looked at Rory, who was standing up. Having everybody's eyes on her reminded her of the town meeting just before her and Dean got back together. Just standing there made her uncomfortable, but she just couldn't stand to hear more about how the town was spying on her mother and Luke. It was too weird. Yes, she knew this town was filled with lunatics, loonies, weirdoes, simply filled with insane people, but there was a line. There was always a line no matter what kind of discussing matter it was. And now they'd definitely crossed that line by many feet. So there she was standing, ready to end this madness.

"People of Stars Hollow, my mom and Luke are not engaged, and if you would excuse me. Will you just leave them alone? They've been through a rough patch, and they're trying to work everything out. You know, start over. So please dump the spying thing and just let them live their life. When, and if, they get engaged they will tell you whenever they're ready for it. So it's up to them, not you, okay?" Rory looked at Taylor before she left the dance studio, followed by a smiling Dean.

_**So with a ring  
And a nervous smile  
And some lines that he'd rehearsed  
He said the sweetest words that she'd ever heard**_

Lorelai was staring at herself. She was standing in front of the mirror in her room. Her face was covered in smiles (if that's possible) and kisses (that too). She looked over her shoulder and saw Luke lying in the bed. His head was deep into the pillow, but she could still see his mouth, he was smiling too. One of those "could things be better" smiles, and Lorelai loved those smiles. Especially on his lips. She loved her lips on his and she loved him. And she loved Rory too, 'cause if she didn't, she wouldn't be standing there at 6 am in the morning on a Saturday. But she did love Rory, and she did love Luke so that was the reason for her going to Christopher's wedding. In someway she still hated him for breaking her and Luke up, but she knew deep inside that she couldn't hate him forever. But she couldn't love him forever either. She thought that over a few times, and then came to the decision that she actually never really loved him. So there was no 'forever' there.

As she went through every single piece of clothes she'd ever owned just trying to find and outfit that would say "I'm cool with everything and I'm happier than ever". That was the outfit she was going for. But she didn't seem to find it. Time passed by and soon Luke started moving in the bed behind her.

* * *

Luke opened his eyes and found Lorelai going through all of her clothes. Most of it was on the floor, but there were also some in the bed and a few pieces left in the closet. Luke didn't get up, he just watched her. Her every move made him happy. The way her untidy morning hair moved when she tore another dress out of the closet. Though he didn't really get the freak out, he didn't bother to stop her. After a while she'd totally emptied the closet she turned around, just to find Luke with a smirk on his face. 

"What?" she asked annoyed. How could he be so calm.

"You"

"Me, what? What are you smiling at?"

"You" he repeated.

"Luke" she cried.

"You just look funny, when you're tossing around like that."

"Like what?"

"You know that. And what's up with all of the clothes? Don't they look good enough on the hangers, in the closet?"

"Stop it! You know very well that we're going to Christopher's wedding and I just can't find the "I'm happier that ever" look here!" she pointed at all her clothes.

"Thank me then!" somebody, who turned out to be Rory, suddenly said. Lorelai jumped onto the bed, looking at her daughter with the "don't you ever do that again" look on her face. Rory just ignored her mom's manoeuvre and threw a dress on the floor. Lorelai gave a questioning look.

"Grandma" Rory said and then left the room. Slowly Lorelai picked the dress up and for her surprise it was just what she'd been looking for. It wasn't to0 much, but it wasn't boring either. A simply V-cut combined with a light blue dress and some pearls here and there,

"I like it, I actually like it. How did my mom… I didn't know she could pick a dress." Luke just smiles at her, and she sighs deeply. She know she has to think her mother sometime.

**_And she said yes  
To his whole-hearted request  
And they'll hold on  
For dear life  
'Til the last stars fade_**

He was smiling. A great smile when he saw her. She was wearing a white dress and a veil on her head. She was smiling too. Lorelai looked carefully at Christopher's face. He really looked like he was sincerely happy, and there she realized how good it was that they weren't together. There would be nothing to hold on to. It would just be two weak souls walking around pretending. But now they'd both found someone special, someone to love and someone who loved them back. Lorelai then turned her attention to Sherry. Luke was right, she really did look like Barbie. But a cute Barbie.

Lorelai sighed, and then started to picture herself there. Walking down the aisle, but not towards Christopher, but Luke. Suddenly she realized she had to find a dress, they had to set a date… God, there was so much to do that she wasn't aware of. It was actually a wedding she had to plan. And finding a dress. That would be the hardest part. For some reason she was reminded of "Runaway bride" though she hadn't been almost-married three times. And it was Luke she would be marrying, not Richard Gere. Luckily! Lorelai's thoughts were interrupted by Christopher's "I do"

"And I now declare you husband and wife" the priest said and everybody clapped their hands, well everybody except from Lorelai, who was in her own world.

"Mom!" Rory whispered, and Lorelai suddenly realized where she actually was. She just smiled at Rory and clapped shortly. Luke was sitting beside Lorelai, and it was obvious that he didn't exactly felt comfortable. Lorelai couldn't help it, but laugh a little. Just looking at his face for two seconds would make it easy to see that he wasn't much for a classic church wedding, for his luck Lorelai wasn't either.

"You're gonna look cute in such a tux" Lorelai teased. Luke just grumbled and took her hand.

_**They won't let go  
It's beyond their control  
They lit a flame with the match God had made  
When she said yes**_

The music was playing and the white teeth combined with the very white dress were twirling around at the dance floor. And the white dress' eyes were staring into the tux's eyes. Lorelai had tried to explain her view of the newlywed dancing couple, but nobody seemed to get it. The saw the white dress as Sherry and the tux as Christopher. When the music stopped, a blond woman went over to the microphone. She picked it up and smiled. Her teeth were just as white as Sherry's, maybe even more.

"Hi, and welcome! My name is Eliza Tinsdale, that's right I'm Sherry's sister. And as you've probably already guessed I'm going to say a few words to the happy couple. I remember the day Sherry was born, I was six. Our mum and dad hurried to the hospital and I had to stay with Mrs. Callously, our old neighbour, who we never really liked. But well. In the middle of the night the phone rang and it was our dad. He was actually crying when he said that I had a little sister and she was beautiful as the sky on cloudless day. I wasn't exactly the brightest person back then, so I pictured a blue baby with a sun as a face. But it wasn't a sky, it was my little sister, my beautiful baby sister. When she was named Sherry, I though I might be able to eat her, but I got over that too."

"Well, as years past by she grew older and started school. Every of my friends where talking about how beautiful and how cute she was, and instead of saying that she was a little devil I started bragging, 'cause I loved my sister. And we got through school, college and then we both started working. Then I met Victor, got married and had three amazing kids. But my sister was still alone. Well, she'd dated Damian from high school and eleven years out in the future, but one day it was over. My little Sherry was devastated, but with my help, she got over him. Then one day I was sitting in my office doing some paper work, the phone suddenly rings. And guess what, it's my dear Sherry who calls to tell me that she has found him. The one. And now she stands there in front of me all dressed in white. Oh thank you God for letting my sister find happiness!"

Sherry was crying hardly. And almost every guest shed a tear, except from the Gilmore girls and Luke.

"And now I want to give you a song, because every couple needs their own song. So please, everybody join the couple at the dance floor to their song: If that's what it takes"

Again the music started playing and Christopher and Sherry started dancing. Little by little people starting joining them, and Lorelai looked at Luke, who immediately shook his head.

"Oh, come on… We have to practice" she joked and that caused Luke to roll his eyes.

"Come on Luke. If you want a chance with my mum you better do it!" Lorelai looked thankful at her daughter as she and Luke made their way out on the dance floor. Slowly they started following the music rhythm. As they followed the music, Lorelai couldn't help it but look in Christopher's direction. It was so weird seeing him twirling around with some weird lady, but on the other hand she was glad. She was glad that there would no longer be any "meant to be" left to say. It was over with the little romance they'd always had. She had Luke and he had Sherry. Life wasn't so bad at all.

* * *

As time passed by more and more people went home. They were running out of food and beverage and a few guys had become pretty wasted after one to many beers. But neither Rory or Lorelai had said a proper hello to the couple. Rory hadn't said much at all, and Lorelai understood why. Seeing her dad getting married to some woman she didn't even no, that couldn't be the most pleasant thing in life. But after a suitable time had passed by, Christopher was the first one to break the pattern. After dancing to "because you loved me" he grabbed Sherry's hand and let her over to their table 

"Hi guys.. We didn't see you there at all" Sherry said. Lorelai just smiled and then looked at Rory who was regarding her carefully.

"Rory, right? I'm so glad to finally meet you!" Surprisingly she bent down and hugged Rory tight. Lorelai looked at Christopher. She tried to get eye contact, but he didn't even look in her direction. Apparently he was still embarrassed about the thing that happened the last time they met.

"And Luke, hello. I'm glad you could come after the circumstances. And you must be Lorelai. Christopher has told me so much about you when you and your inn."

"He has? Well, it's not _my_ inn, but no more work talk. Congrats!"

"Thanks… Lore…" Christopher said after a while. Finally they got eye contact and she smiled. Things were just as they were supposed to be. They were both happy with the way their life had turned out

_**  
They lit a flame with the match God had made  
When she said yes**_

**A/N: And I'm out of words. I know this wasn't the best chapter, nor the longest, but it was all I could come up with this time. I know if kind of promised you the announcement of their engagement, but that has to wait until next chapter. And when that chapter are going to be posted, well that's up to you. We're on 59 reviews, 6 more and I will post chapter 18 as soon as possible. Come on guys, you did it last time, you can do it again. While you're waiting for me to update again you can read my newest one-shot called: "A fresh gale of a young woman"**

**Go, go hit the button… Asta**


	18. A heavy elephant and an expensive diamon

**A/N:** Hi guys!

I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update for weeks. But I've been out of time and there's been no chance to write at all. Crappy I say, but there's nothing I could do about it. Anyway I've watched a lot of GG so I got a lot of inspiration and I've had a Wicko-wacko freak out. I was in this store when I saw something called a "Swipper" and inside of my head that turned to "swipher" and that later became Michelle Pfeiffer. Why on earth I'm telling you this? Big mystery. Well, now no more of my babbling. Let's once again return to the Hollow of Stars :P Well, more specifically to the wedding of Christopher Hayden and Sherry Tinsdale :D (I'm pretending that Sherry and Chris have been together for a little longer than they had in the beginning of season 2. LL have been together for more than 6 months now)

I didn't have time to read it and check it for mistakes, so you have to live with grammar errors and so on.

I'm also looking for a beta-reader, so if anyone's interested, please let me know.

Chapter 18: A heavy elephant and an expensive diamond

Song: Kenny Chesney, Fall in love

Luke watched Lorelai. He looked at her face and then her eyes. He followed her gaze and saw she was looking in Christopher's eyes. It was like somebody stamped him in the gut with a knife. And that meant pain. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. _'It's okay. They're friends, they have a kid together. Ease it up, Danes'_ But it didn't seem to help. He saw her smile at Christopher and he returned the smile gladly. Were they flirting? _'It's a smile! Lorelai smiles to everybody! She gives a smile to every person she meets.' _

He closed his eyes for a while and then forced himself to look at the piece of pie in front of him. Lorelai had insisted on him taking it and in the end he had agreed, knowing that if he just let it sit on the table in front of him for a while without it she would steal it and eat it. But now she was apparently way to busy.

'_Stop fooling yourself! You're engaged and his just married somebody else. For God's sake! He said **I do!'**_ Luke reached out for a fork and took a bite of the pie. It tasted kind of funny and that caused him to make a funny face. Lorelai noticed and couldn't hold back the laughter.

Rory looked at her mother with a grin on her face. It was hard to believe that her mom and Luke was actually getting married. Suddenly both of her parents were married, just not to each other. But actually it didn't bother her at all. In some way she had always imagined her mother with Luke. And her mother in a wedding dress. Now it was suddenly going to happen. Sometimes Rory used to wonder why her mother and Luke never started a relationship any sooner.

She had seen it in her mother's eyes so many times. The day they had just moved into the big house Lorelai had come home with that look in her eyes. When Rory asked her why she was so happy, she'd just smiled at her daughter and then made some coffee. When Lorelai started to bring Rory to the diner she had seen it in Luke's eyes. The "there's more behind the smile" eyes. And she'd asked her mother time after time just to get the answer: "We're just friends!". But Rory knew that something was going to happen one day, something. She had been stunningly surprised that it hadn't happened any sooner.

But now they were happy together and nothing would ever cause them to break up, at least she hoped not. Christopher seemed to be out of the picture. He had Sherry now, the doll-looking girl.

The music started playing again and some of the last guests returned to the floor for a last dance. Some fat lady started singing

_**A little country church on a two lane road  
A bride and groom coming out the door  
White lace dress and a red bouquet  
Just married written on a blue Chevrolet**_

Christopher offered Sherry his hand, but she gently shook her head.

"Dance with Lorelai! I need a break, and then I can get to know my step-daughter." After Sherry's suggestion the people around the table fell silent. Sherry apparently knew nothing about Christopher's little act a few months ago. But of course, she would think that he just asked her to marry him because he couldn't get the woman he really wanted. And in someway it was the truth.

Luke could see that Lorelai kind of panicked. But he just nodded. He knew he had to show her that he was okay with her being around Christopher. It was an obligation when you dated a Lorelai Gilmore. Lorelai smiled thankfully at him and then got out of her chair. Awkwardly she and Christopher walked out on the dance floor and there they were just standing, none of them really knowing what to do.

"So, Rory! I've heard like everything about you. Your dad is so proud of you. I hear you're an A-student."

"_Oh boy, here we go!"_ Rory mumbled before she said: "Yeah, pretty much."

"I always wanted to have such a bright kid."

"Okay"

"And I really hope that will happen some day" Rory's eyes widened. Sherry was actually sitting there talking about having kids. With her dad!

Lorelai looked at her feet while she was standing on the dance floor. Why did Luke nod? She took a deep breath and then removed her look from the floor to the man in front of her. And then she realized it was the wrong man. It wasn't Luke!

"So… I guess congratulation is in order"

"I guess so"

"Maybe we should…" Lorelai let her gaze fall at the other dancing people.

"Oh yeah, sure" Christopher mumbled and then gently took her hands.

"Okay is it just me or does this feel completely wrong."

"It does" he agreed as they started to follow the rhythm of the music.

"So I see you and Luke made up"

"Yeah, we did."

"Good, that's good."

"Yeah, it's good."

"He makes you happy. I've never seen you smile that much."

"You're right he does make me happy. Sherry doesn't seem to make you unhappy"

"No, I'm pretty fond of her"

"Fond of her? That sounded weird."

"It most certainly did."

"So…"

"So…" The music stopped and people started clapping. In some way Lorelai couldn't stop picturing herself in a white dress. She had never seen the whole marriage thing as a good thing. But suddenly it seemed like an adventure she really wanted to experience, but only with Luke.

"Chris…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to marry Luke"

"So, Rory what would you think of having a little brother or sister?" the question came out of the blue and almost made Rory fall of her chair. She stared at Sherry in disbelieve. What she serious or was it some kind of sick joke? Rory really hoped for the last one.

Sherry waited for an answer, but it didn't seem like she was going to answer right away. So she went for Luke.

"So, Luke? Do you and Lorelai have any plans about kids in the nearest future?" Luke had just taken a sip of the champagne, but it didn't make it all the way down his throat. He simply spit it all out again.

Sherry's facial expression didn't exactly look pleased with Luke's little stunt, but she did her very best to keep a smile on her lips. Rory would usually laugh, but she was still paralyzed by Sherry's question, and Luke felt most like digging a whole and jump into it. But he was sitting inside and he didn't feel like going out in a 40 degree weather. So he was forced to stay in his seat. Luckily for all the awkward gathering at table 10, the awkward dance was over and it had only become even more worse by Lorelai revealing the truth. She almost ran over to the table and pulled Luke up.

"We seriously gotta go!" she almost shouted and when she saw the relieve on not only Luke's face, but also Rory's she knew that it was the right thing to do.

"Sherry nice to meet you. And once again congratulation. Have a nice trip to Hawaii or where ever you're going on your honeymoon."

_**Don't that make you want to fall in love  
Don't that look like a picture of us  
A match made in heaven if there ever was  
Don't that make you want to fall  
That just makes me want to give you my heart  
Ever forever needs a place to start  
Gotta be a sign from up above  
Don't that make you want to fall in love**_

A few weeks had passed since the wedding. Rory was still shocked by the whole baby talk, but she hadn't mentioned it to Lorelai. For some weird reason, she just didn't feel like it. How would Lorelai react? Not that it should bother her, she was with Luke now and they were going to get married soon.

While Rory kept her mouth shot about babies Luke was still wondering about Sherry's question just like Rory. If he hadn't been thinking about kids before, he certainly had given it a though or two by now. He just wasn't sure what he wanted and especially not what Lorelai wanted. She was pretty frantic about the dance marathon that was coming up.

She was planning and even writing down how they were going to announce the engagement to the town. The thrash can had been filled and emptied ten times more than normally and the use of paper was extremely high. She wrote a line and then crossed it out. Then she added a new one, crossed it out and that's how she worked on a "script".

And on the top of the planning she was still trying to push the fact aside that she had to tell her parents sooner or later. She didn't feel guilty, that wasn't the case. She just felt like they were going to set her house on fire or something when they found out she hadn't told them as the first. _Come on Gilmore! It's your life, not theirs! _She kept telling herself, but after living under their roof for 16 years, she would never be able to break free, not really. They would always have an influence on her life no matter if she moved to Timbuktu.

She also felt guilty in some way. She hadn't told Sookie yet. It was hard for her to believe, and hard not to burst out when Sookie was rambling on and on about her and Jackson's plans. They were planning to marry sometime in the end of May or the beginning of June. Sookie had only once asked if Luke and Lorelai were going to join them at the altar, but when she saw Lorelai's face, she took it back.

The town had also stopped looking at Lorelai's finger. Though both her and Luke had a feeling that something was going on. Exactly what they couldn't tell, but Lorelai ran into Babette every morning when she was on her way to the inn. First she just thought of it as normal, but when Rory told her she had seen Kirk sitting in some bushes, Lorelai realized that the town was spying on them.

Another time Rory was on her way to school later than usually. The first class had been cancelled and Lorelai was already at the inn. Rory had been in her room when she had heard somebody unlock the backdoor. First she thought it was Lorelai who'd forgot something (it wouldn't be the first time). It also crossed her mind that it could be Luke or even Dean, but when she heard something fall to floor and break, she hurried out in the kitchen where she found Kirk sitting on his knees. In front of him was a broken plate; one of the Charlie's Angels! Kirk looked up and looked rather surprised. Rory couldn't hold back the laughter when she noticed the clothes he was wearing. He was dressed in one of those real secret agent cat suits. It was black!

When Rory had told her mother that story they had both collapsed on the floor where they were just laughing for what felt like ages. After Lorelai actually began to lock the doors, front and back. She also found a new place for the turtle and now it was only Dean and Luke who knew where to find it.

Luke had also noticed that Miss Patty and Kirk spend more time at Luke's that usually. Normally Kirk would spend around four to six hours in the diner, now he was there from the moment Luke turned the sign from "closed" to "open". And then he was there all day unless he had to work or take dance classes at Miss Patty's. He when Patty started to show up more it really began to annoy Luke. Especially the two hours a day where Kirk got a dance lesson. Inside the diner!

One day he had kicked Kirk and Patty out when Kirk started twirling around in the diner. Unwillingly they had continued the lesson outside the diner on the side walk. But just as soon as Lorelai entered the diner, they were back inside even sitting at the same table. A few minutes later Babette came by and ordered the biggest plate of food she could get. And she ate it extremely slowly. Not to stop there, twenty minutes later Taylor bumped in. Funny enough he had some flyers about the dance marathon that he happened to have in storage, so he thought that they could be in the diner. Luke started to complain, but then Taylor ordered just as big plate as Babette and joined the others. Lorelai was sitting on a stool by the counted and was laughing her self to death.

And so it kept going. One funny thing happened after the other. Lorelai had also started to count down the days until the dance marathon. Now they were down to 7, one week. Rory and Dean was going together. For some weird reason she had convinced him easily, though it wasn't even her own idea to go in the beginning. Lorelai had mocked her daughter to go. She had to be there when the big news would be shouted out loud. And then Lorelai 'just' had to convince Luke. It hadn't been an easy task, but in the end she somehow managed to get him to dance with her. At least until the announcement was made.

_**Old folks sittin' in a front porch swing  
Still holdin' hands like they were sixteen  
Fifty good years they're a lover's dream  
Darlin' that could be you and me**_

It was now Friday, the day before the dance marathon and the Gilmore girls were on their way to the famous Friday night dinner. Again Lorelai had convinced Luke to go. They had to tell the great Gilmore, the sooner the better. Exactly how they were going to tell them, that wasn't going to be easy and Lorelai knew for sure that there would be no chance that Emily would be pleased. She would complain about why they hadn't told them right away and then start talking about how bad a time of the year it was to propose. Then she would refer to Luke and ask him why on earth he hadn't popped the question a few weeks sooner, so the party actually would've been a real engagement party. And it would all end with Lorelai and co. marching out of the door.

They parked the car and slowly got out. It was freezing cold and the frost that was on the roof of the Gilmore mansion didn't exactly make it look inviting. Lorelai was sure that the house had grown enormously since last Friday and she was sure that they people inside was just as big as the house.

The house seemed so unfriendly, more than Lorelai ever could remember. But the approached the house anyway. When they got to the door Rory put her hand out and rang the bell. The sound that followed seemed scarier that it used to be and when the door was swung open by Emily Gilmore, Lorelai shivered.

The red haired lady that was her mother wasn't taller, but she still seemed to have claimed more power.

"You're late" she said as she turned around and marched right into the living room. The three guests followed her in silence and when they "finally" made it, Emily was already sitting in a chair.

"Richard! They're here!" she shouted just to get the usual answer.

"I'll be right there, Emily!" Emily shook her head lightly, then stood up and went over to get the others a drink.

"Martini, Lorelai?"

"Yes, thank you mom"

"Luke? Beer?"

"A… uh… Manhattan"

"Manhattan? Interesting, one Manhattan coming up. And what about you young lady? Club soda?"

"Yeah, thanks grandma." The drinks were made and soon they were seated in the Gilmore's living room. Luke, Lorelai and Rory had somehow managed so squeeze all of them down on the couch. Though it wasn't the most comfortable position for any of them, nor of them complained. There was silent for several minutes until Richard finally made it out of his office. He walked into the living room and it was obvious that he was surprised to see Luke there.

"Luke? I didn't know you were coming. Nice to meet you again."

"The pleasure is all on my site" Luke muttered as he shook Richard's hand. Lorelai pattered him on the shoulder when he sat back down and giggled a little. They heard Richard make himself a drink and soon he was seated beside Emily across the table. The atmosphere wasn't the nicest, but they knew it was going to chance very soon.

Lorelai took a sip of her martini and then decided it was about time…

"Mom, dad. We have something to tell you…"

**_Don't that make you want to fall in love  
Don't that look like a picture of us  
A match made in heaven if there ever was  
Don't that make you want to fall  
That just makes me want to give you my heart  
Ever forever needs a place to start  
Gotta be a sign from up above  
Don't that make you want to fall in love  
Yeah, yeah.  
Don't that make you want to fall in love_**

A/N: Sorry to cut it short, but I'm leaving for Sweden in exactly 12 minutes, so I wanted to update before I leave. I hope you liked it, I know it wasn't the best part, but screw that and review anyway. One word is appreciated too! I'll set the line at 72 this time, so now it's up to you if you want me to update before September. And by the way I posted a new fic a few days ago. It's a post "Partings" called "Milk and toast and honey"

And now; go, go, hit the button!

Asta


	19. Without a ring and a date

**A/N: Okay, I know I haven't updated for a while.. I just haven't been able to sit down and write. I'm kind of out of ideas, so I don't know for how much longer I will keep this story coming. I know we have a wedding coming up, so I'm going to keep it running until then, but then I think I will end it there.**

**Before I start on next chapter I want to say thank you to Lorelai35Gilmore for being honest.. I hope this chapter is better.. and that it proves that Lorelai really loves Luke and not Christopher.**

**Chapter 19: Without a ring and a date**

**Song: If I'm not in love, Faith Hill

* * *

**

Gilmore one, two, three and four were all silent. And Danes one and only too. None of them said anything, they just sat there sipping of their drinks. Well, except from Lorelai. She was sitting there with everybody's eyes on her. She suddenly regretted what she had done just a few seconds ago. She had opened the game by betting first. Now people were just waiting for her cards.

"We…" she started, but then she saw her mother's face. It was like she already knew it somehow. But on the other hand. She had been the one throwing them an engagement party just when they got back together. And now… they were engaged… at least technically.

"Mom, dad… Luke and I are engaged."

The ice was broken… she had done it. She had thrown the rock of the edge and was just waiting for it to hit the ground. For some reason she had expected one of the famous Gilmore-out bursts. But it never came. Richard just nodded and Emily simply got up to refresh her drink.

"Did you hear me? Engaged?"

"Yes Lorelai. We heard you." Richard muttered.

"Well good then. But you've got nothing to say? I mean… I just said "We're engaged"

"No, you are not Lorelai" Emily suddenly said. She had been sitting with her eyes on the drink, but now her focus was removed to Lorelai, Luke and Rory on the other couch.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't see any ring on your finger, Lorelai. You can only be _engaged _if you have a ring on your finger."

"Well, we…"

"are engaged. You said that many times, Lorelai. But your mother is right. You are not engaged unless you have a ring on your finger and a date."

"But…" Lorelai tried to get a word in but at the same time the maid walked into the living room just to announce that dinner was ready. Emily and Richard quickly got up and walked right pass the remaining Gilmores and Danes. Lorelai shook her head and Rory had to drag her and Luke up just to get them to get up.

Dinner was awful, that was easy to say. Lorelai kept trying to convince her parents that it wasn't some kind of joke, nor one of her bits. But Emily just laughed and "joked" about Luke not having enough money to buy a proper ring. When Lorelai then tried to convince her parents that she was speaking the truth for the fifth time nobody commented anything. And that was the way dinner went. When they finally got out… they were all glad it was over. Well, dinner was over not the night.

* * *

_**If I'm not in love with you  
What is this I'm going through  
Tonight

* * *

**_

It wasn't possible for him to erase that look in her eyes. As the matter of fact he wasn't sure that he could ever forget it. Her eyes… It was one of the parts he really loved about her. They were so damn blue and the way they looked at him. So intense and filled with all kind of feelings. Sometimes he could just see her eyes smile, other times he noticed the pain in her eyes and he just wanted to comfort her.

But the look he had seen in her eyes the other day. He had no idea about what they said. Was it jealousy or happiness? He couldn't tell and he knew he wouldn't be able to unless her talked to her himself. He just had a strange feeling in his gut, some kind of unknowing insecure feeling. Something he had to be insured of.

On the drive home from Hartford none of them said much. Luke felt his uncertainty rice the closer they got to Stars Hollow. It was in the end of the fall, so the sun was already on it's way down. The day was drawing to an end. At least for some people on earth.

Luke turned of the engine in front of the 'Crap Shack'. He still wondered when the house had gotten that name. It was an excellent house, well build. Well, the inside might be a little... not taken care of...

He remembered the many times he had been there for five hours just to do things on a list that Lorelai had made him.

Rory was the first to move. She opened the door and jumped out, Lorelai was about to follow when Luke grabbed her hand. He knew it had to be now. Lorelai turned her face towards him, expecting a smile but he looked far from the mood of a good night kiss. Rory was standing at the front door waiting for her mother, but she saw the 'I'll be right there' look and then went inside.

* * *

_**And if my heart is lying then  
What should I believe in  
Why do I go crazy  
Every time I think about you, baby  
Why else do I want you like I do  
If I'm not in love with you

* * *

**_

"What's up doll?" she said in her best Babette-voice. Lorelai tried to catch Luke's attention with her blue eyes, but he just looked the other way. He knew that he wouldn't be able to say what he wanted to say if he looked in her eyes first. He would just forget it all and let it pass.

"Lorelai…" he began, letting go of her hand.

"Luke, I'm so sorry for the way my parents behaved. They were so…"

"No, they were right."

"What? Luke, what are you talking about? I'm losing the grip here, Pinocchio."

"Could you please leave out the references to Disney movies?"

"So, you've seen Pinocchio? I'm very proud"

"Lorelai…"

"Very well, Mr. Darcy. How's Georgiana?"

"Lorelai, we need to talk."

"And may I request to ask; what about? Sir?" She tried in British, though it didn't really work out for her.

"Your parents were right"

"About what?"

"You're not really engaged until you have a ring and a date."

"Please don't tell me that you suddenly started listening to my parents. They are like Gomez and Morticia Addams. You of all people should know not to listen to them."

"Lorelai."

"Oh my god. You're serious? He's serious. He's been Gilmored, I gotta call 911!"

"Lorelai…" Luke tried again. But she was Lorelai, always trying to avoid things that could become a serious talk.

"We need an ambulance here!"

"Lorelai! Will you just listen for one second?"

"Okay Fester. Just as long as you don't blow anything up in the meantime"

Luke sighed… This thing hasn't turned out the exact way he wanted it to, but he still hoped for the right closure.

"I think we should just do it." He then said.

"Do what?" Lorelai was now calm. She knew she couldn't get out of the serious talk this time, not even how many times she called him Fester.

"Get it over with"

"What? Get what over with?"

"The announcement, the wedding. It doesn't need to be anything big! We could also go to Vegas and get one of those drive-inn weddings" The words he just shot out hit Lorelai right in the chest. Why was he all over sudden rushing into things? He was Luke, not Nick 'Oz' in "The whole nine yards". Luke was the 'take everything as it comes' kind of guy. If she had just known what was behind his out burst.

* * *

_**And if I don't need your touch  
Why do I miss you so much  
Tonight

* * *

**_

"Why? Do you think I used many hours with a pen in my hand just to throw it all out in the end?"

"Why, you wanna know why?"

"Actually I do want to know why. You know I want a wedding that I can remember. You're supposed to remember walking down the aisle in front of all of your friends. Not just drive to Vegas say 'I do' and then forget it all!"

"So you want a wedding like his"

"Like who's?"

"Christopher's!"

"What does Christopher have to do with everything?"

"You saw the way he looked at you at his wedding"

"Luke… listen to me. Christopher and I have a kid together. A 17 year old daughter. I admit that she didn't happen at a one-night stand. And you know we had a relationship back then. But we were kids. I had a child while I still was one, but the day I told him about Rory he abandoned us. Me and Rory!"

She took a deep breath before she could continue. At the same time Luke had managed to turn his face towards her and was now looking deep into her eyes. He could see she was on the edge of tears.

"Our parents forced us to get married, but we never got to the altar. He listened to his parents and popped the question on the way to a science glass. But I declined. And by that I cut the 'I love you' I said the night at the balcony. Okay, unnecessary topic."

She paused yet again, awaiting Luke's respond but he remained quiet. He was listening carefully to her, and she had the feeling that she was heading in the right direction with this speech of hers.

"Christopher and I will always have some kind of connection. No matter how much I want to cut it, we both know it isn't possible. And for that we can blame Rory. Now that I think back to the last time.. wait the last time before the last time… I think… He asked me again. And I said 'No' again. The fact that I said 'Yes' to you should mean something in it self."

She was out of words now. At least almost. She knew there still was three more words to say, and she had all the intentions of saying them. She just had to wait for the right moment. She just needed to know that he understood her completely. After a while in silence he hadn't done anything yet. He was just sitting there, looking into her eyes. It was like he was trying to make sure that she was actually speaking the truth.

* * *

_**If it's just infatuation then  
Why is my heart aching  
To hold you forever  
Give a part of me I thought I'd never  
Give again to someone I could lose  
If I'm not in love with you

* * *

**_

He dived deep into her blue eyes searching for her heart. He needed to know if everything she had just said was something she said to make him calm down. The longer down he came, he felt it harder and harder to 'swim' forward. It was like she had an invisible wall blocking the way to her heart. At the same time it was like something was pulling him back wards.

"Luke…"

Lorelai had been silent for a while. She had let him alone with his thoughts, and been minding her own. She had been thinking of the way they had gotten engaged. It seemed like years ago, though it wasn't more than a week or two. She didn't even remember. Maybe it was three weeks? Or four? But she couldn't care less. It wasn't the date that mattered now. It was about regaining each other's trust. They needed to believe in what the other person said.

While she was thinking, she couldn't help it but think of the weird proposal. He had never gotten the chance to ask her probably. Maybe he had something planned? Now she knew what she blew. She could have gotten the chance to say "Yes Luke. Of course I'll marry you", but instead it had become some awkward situation where she said 'okay'.

_Okay… ?_

Then she realized that she had never said 'yes'. Not really. Maybe now was the time? She put her hand out and took his. He suddenly was back and looked at her hand. She grasped it firmly and then looked into his eyes.

"Yes… Yes, Uncle Fester I'll marry you" A smile came across her face as she spoke the words. Especially when she said 'Uncle Fester' instead of 'Luke'.

"Not that I'm an expert when it comes to engagements. On the other hand. I've seen some movies where people get engaged. And this is usually the time the guy puts the ring on the woman's finger. But on the other hand. I assume the ring will be in your little club house… right?"

* * *

**_Why in every _****_fantasy_****_  
Do I feel your arms embracing me  
Lovers lost in sweet desire  
Why in dreams do I surrender  
Lying with you baby  
Someone help explain this feeling  
Someone tell me

* * *

_**

Lorelai walked into the kitchen of the Independence Inn with a great smile upon her lips. She walked pass some of the kitchen staff, they all looked after her, wondering what was going on. As she approached the person she was looking for she heard a big "bam". And there on the floor was Sookie sitting with a casserole in her lap. There was now tomato sauce all over her apron.

"Sookie!" Lorelai shouted and ran over to her best friend.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" she said as she was lifted by two of the younger cooks.

"Sook, you know how much we all love you, so you gotta be more careful from now on sweetie."

"I know, I know"

"Especially now that you and Jackson are getting married. You wouldn't let him stand at the altar all by himself, would you."

"No…" Sookie admitted. At the same time Jackson entered. Just as soon as he saw Sookie with the sauce-spot on her apron her hurried over to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Take it easy Jackson. She's fine. She's Sookie" Lorelai said to calm him down and it seemed to help. Sookie got on her feet and continued her cooking. Unfortunately the kitchen was extremely crowded that day. They had some Star Trek group who demanded some very weird food. It all had to be green or pink and then be shaped like some kind of sword. So the great news had to wait.

* * *

**_If I'm not in love with you  
What is this I'm going through  
Tonight

* * *

_**

A few hours passed and it was now around noon. Lorelai was sitting in her office trying to focus on some paper work. It had something to do with.. well.. numbers. She pushed a few buttons on a calculator but when it showed a completely insane number, she turned it of.

"Who on earth put me in charge of the account? Damn you Michel!" she yelled.

"What?" she heard Michel shout just before he opened the door to her office.

"Oh, hi Michel!"

"You call me name and since you think you are mine boss I come. Why did you hire me? Why?" He said in his funny French accent.

"Since you offer me the service yourself. Take care of this please" she grinned as she pointed on the account papers in front of her.

"Why" Michel repeated to himself as Lorelai left. She shut the door and hurried back into the kitchen. She just never made it all the way. In the dining hall she was stopped by two guys both of them were wearing a Star Trek T-shirt.

"Excuse me ma'am. Where do we find the local computer-shop?" Lorelai couldn't hold back the laughter. The two guys looked quite confused so she hurried to say.

"You're in Stars Hollow. Our largest shop contains food and diapers. And I assume that's not what you're looking for. But if you take a bus to Hartford you might be lucky."

"Thanks you" they mumbled as they hurried pass her. She just shook her head and continued her way to the kitchen where she found Sookie sitting on a stool in the corner.

"What's going on, Sook?"

"He won't let me work" she murmured.

"Who won't let you work, sweetie?"

"Jackson…"

"Ah, Jackson. And why is that?"

"He thinks I might get hurt and I have to meet his parents tonight and…"

"Ah, meeting the parents…"

"He won't let me work!"

"Sookie, Jackson loves you, so he's concerned for you. We all love you and needs you to be careful no matter how amazing your food is. And it wouldn't look to good if…" she was interrupted by Sookie's voice.

"YOU!" She shouted before she jumped of the stool and hugged her best friend. Lorelai almost lost her breath.

"You!" She yelled again and started jumping up and down.

"It's so wonderful! You do know how wonderful it is, right?"

"Well, that depends on what's so wonderful that I should know it"

"You! Finger! Luke!" Lorelai looked at her finger and realized the ring was still on. She thought back to the night before, when Luke had taken out the velvet box and the placed the ring on her finger. They had ended the nights event with announcing their engagement, at least to themselves. They had parted happy and when he drove of she formed the three little words with her lips. '_I love you'_ And he did the same.

Sookie gave her another breathtaking hug Sookie relaxed a little.

"When? How?"

Lorelai told her best friend the story piece by piece and when she rounded up with the 'I love you' part, Sookie had a dreaming look in her eyes. After a while she grab her friends arm and pulled her after her through the inn while she yelled.

"She's getting married! She's getting married! To Luke!"

* * *

_**And if my heart is lying then what should I believe in  
Why do I go crazy  
Every time I think about you baby  
Why else do I want you like I do  
If I'm not in love with you

* * *

**_

**A/N: So that was all for now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me ages to write. It's a bit difficult to focus on writing while you're on MSN and it's 80 degrees hot at the same time. SO leave a review, PLEASE! Just one word, though longer reviews are appreciated. :P**

**Asta**


	20. Just like June and Johnny

**A/N: Hi guys..**

**Here's the 20th part! Wow I say.. It's really hard for me to believe that I've written 20 chapters. And there's more to come. **

**I want to say thank you for all reviewers, you made my day!**

**And a special thanks to Ann for beating this thingy...**

**Lyrics: Kenny Loggins, With this ring**

**Chapter 20: Just like June and Johnny**

"Independence Inn, Michel speaking… Mrs. Gilmore? No, she's not _around_… Yes do that. Goodbye"

Michel hung up the phone, but it rang again.

"Lorelai Gilmore? No, never heard of her. She does not work here"

At the same time Lorelai walked in and just managed to get the phone out of Michel's hands before he hung up.

"Lorelai Gilmore here? I'm sorry about the little incident.. He's fired right away"

It was another chaotic day at the inn. The Star-trekkies were still there and they were apparently all of a sudden planning a big end-of-the-event event. Now they were all over with their weird stuff and they ordered the most bizarre food, so bizarre that even Sookie had no idea about what it was.

Normally these hectic times would drive Lorelai insane, but all she was thinking of was the upcoming wedding. Though they hadn't announced the engagement to the town yet, their relationship had been smooth ever since he slipped the ring on her finger.

Suddenly the voice on the phone changed from a very kind voice to a rather familiar voice.

"Lorelai?"

"Mom? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me, who else would it be?"

"Uh… Rory?" Lorelai tried, but her mother didn't seem to be in the joking mood. Not that she ever were.

"You have to fire that imbecile of a man right away"

"Consider it done, mam"

"Lorelai, we need to talk"

"Whoa, wait a sec. I think you have already said what you needed to say. We have nothing left to dis…" she was broken off by her mother.

"I'll meet you at Luke's diner by eleven."

"Mom"

"Eleven o'clock Lorelai" and then she just hung up. Why on earth was Emily Gilmore her mother? And why did she respect her mother in some weird way?

Lorelai looked at the clock and saw it was 10.45, which only gave her 15 minutes to warn Luke…

"Michel, take the desk!"

"I'm already at the desk" he complained as she ran out.

_**I have believed I would always be free and wild.  
No promises made or broken.  
But look at me now I come to you like a child.  
Here with my arms wide open.**_

"Coffee!" she shouted as she ran into the diner. Luke looked up and couldn't help it but laugh a bit when he saw his fiancée's face. She was breathless, telling him that she had been running all the way.

"Isn't it a little early for your lunch break?" he asked her. She just ignored him and walked behind the counter. She grabbed her favourite mug and poured herself some coffee. Meanwhile Luke almost hadn't noticed where she was.

"You…" he began but she broke him off.

"I'm your fiancé, Luke. Soon we'll be married and what you own, I'll own.. I never thought of that…" the last few words she spoke slowly and only in a voice above whisper. _How stupid are you allowed to be? _she asked herself. She couldn't believe she had just shouted the word fiancée out loud…

And funny enough Kirk, Babette and Miss Patty happened to be there.

"Honey, what did you just say?" Patty spoke. Lorelai looked at Luke, searching for help, but he looked just as paralyzed as she knew she did. She had to save this one… or maybe…

Maybe they should announce it now.. After all she had been wearing the ring for a while now, and she still wondered why none of them had noticed it yet. Well, except from Sookie, but she was Sookie.

Both Lorelai and Luke knew that just as soon as Babette and Patty knew it wouldn't take more than five minutes before the news was all over town. But on the other hand it wasn't so bad at all.

"Urgh, I… I said that…"

At the same time the bells jingled like they had done so many times before, the person that walked in however was not a daily costumer, as the matter of fact it was the first time she had been there.

_**I follow the song that the voice inside,  
Whispers to my soul.  
How could I not, its my heart that brought me to paradise.**_

Emily Gilmore walked into Luke's diner for the very first time in her life. She had to admit it was not something she was looking forward too, but she felt like she had no choice. The bizarre scenery she was going to witness just as soon as she walked over the doorstep would let her know that all the stories her daughter had told her about the crazy town Stars Hollow was true.

Lorelai and Luke were both standing on the other side of the counter and all the costumers were staring at them. None of them said anything, they were just standing there.

Emily looked carefully at her daughter's face. She looked rather surprised about something and so did Luke. The costumers, a skinny man-looking person and two not-skinny ladies were sitting closest to the counter, except the fact that they weren't sitting down any longer. Emily shook her head and then she saw it. The ring on her daughter's finger. So she had spoken the truth the other night after all.

She had known it after all… Emily knew that Lorelai wasn't lying about her and Luke's engagement; it was just Emily who wouldn't believe it. She had always imagined Lorelai and Christopher announcing their engagement. Through all these years she had the vague hope that it would happen. But now it was just a dream, something that would never happen. Christopher had just married someone else, Francine Hayden had told her over their weekly phone call. Her name was Sherry Tinsdale…

Emily's hope was now lost and ever since Lorelai and Luke had announced that they were getting married she had tried to adjust. She did her best to turn her mind onto something else. The dream was shattered. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be, she had decided to believe.

So she had made the decision to support her daughter now and get used to Luke. _What ever Lorelai chose, she gets… _And that was just the way things worked. Maybe Luke wasn't so bad after all.

Now Emily had made up her mind. She had always in the back of her mind had a picture of how Lorelai's wedding was supposed to look. No matter who ever the groom would be. And now Emily had to make sure that her imaginary picture would become real. So that was why she had set this meeting up with her daughter today.

Emily let her eyes wander across Lorelai's hand. The ring was placed on the right finger, maybe Luke wasn't so stupid after all?

Another thing about the ring… it didn't look too bad after all. Luke did apparently have taste when it came to jewellery. . Not like Richard of course, but he still knew what looked good on Lorelai and what she would like. The ring informed people about her personality. Beautiful, but a bit crazy.

Luke really did know Lorelai and he really did care for her.

**_I'll be your love, I'll be your friend.  
I'll be the summer breeze that never ends.  
For the rest of your days I'll be the road that takes you home.  
Like the sun and the moon and the star that guides you on,  
I will be true to my heart.  
I promise you with this ring_**

"Mom!" Lorelai exclaimed.. She hadn't seen her mother enter at all, and suddenly she was just standing there looking just like… Emily Gilmore.

"What is she doing here?" Luke whispered

"She wanted to talk to me"

"And you suggested the diner?"

"No, she did"

"What?"

"I don't know what's gotten into her, but she finally gave me a reason to fire Michel."

"You fired Michel?"

"No! Do you think I would listen to my mother?"

"No…"

Emily stepped up to them and seated herself in front of Luke and Lorelai.

"So I guess congratulation is in order" she said stiffly.

"What?"

Emily pointed at Lorelai's finger, that she quickly pulled back to safety behind the counter.

"Thanks, mom" Lorelai said surprised. At the same time she noticed Babette was standing on a chair just to get a sneak peak of the ring she now knew was on her finger.

"Luke…" she whispered and nodded her head in direction of Babette.

"Babette, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Are you two engaged?" Kirk blurted out and both Luke and Lorelai knew it was time to say the truth.

"Yes… we are." Lorelai said slowly… and that was enough to cause a freak out. Babette and Patty hugged each other and Kirk yelled something like

"Wohoo"" or "Yaboo!" or maybe it was a "Shabidoo!"… Sometimes it wasn't easy to figure out what Kirk said.

Kirk suddenly disappeared out of the door and he ran across the street yelling something incomprehensible.

Babette and Patty ran up to the counter, behind the counter and hugged the two confused people on the other side tight. Lorelai almost lost her breath

and it all ended with her coffee mug on the floor and the coffee all over.

"So, you finally did it doll!" Babette exclaimed and Luke was smart enough to know that the right answer was to nod.

"So when did it happen? Was it romantic?" Patty now asked. Luke didn't know what to answer, but luckily Lorelai had spent enough time with Babette and Patty to know what to answer.

"Yesterday, it happened yesterday on a very romantic restaurant" Lorelai said with a smirk. Babette and Patty said some sounds that reminded of Kirk's before they stormed out of the diner. Without paying…

"So, I guess things are on the house today" Luke sighed.

_**Now I can say this is more than just wishful dreams.  
Nothing could be more real than  
Love  
Has the way of bringing you to your knees,  
Lifting you up to Heaven.**_

"Lorelai, we needed to talk"

"Right…" Lorelai sighed as she followed her mother down to a table.

"Can I get you anything, Mrs. Gilmore?"

"No, thank you Luke. And I have to insist on you stop calling me Mrs., Gilmore. It's Emily."

Luke walked back to the counter and poured some coffee for Lorelai.

"So, you wanted to talk…" Lorelai started.

"Get your coat." Emily just said and started to walk towards the door.

"Mom, wait. What's going on and where are we going?"

"To Hartford. Get Luke…"

"Luke is not my coat. I do name my stuff, but my coat is called Linda"

"I meant Luke, the man with the coffee" Emily said and started to walk again.

"What does Luke have to do with things?"

"He's coming with us.. If he wants. Now ask him, Lorelai"

"Mom… Fine…" she mumbled as she walked back to the counter.

"She wants you to _come with us_."

"What?"

"You don't have to go"

"Good, 'cause I rather not."

"That was meant as a '_You have no obligations to follow, but your dear fiancée who you really love needs you"_

"Go" Luke just and Lorelai was forced to follow her mother…

_**I see the rest of my life when I look in your eyes,  
I love what I see.  
Living with you on the sunrise side of paradise.**_

"Where's the driver? You fired him too?" asked her mother as she got in the car.

"No. Alfred was ill today, so I had to drive myself."

The next twenty minutes past without much talk. They just drove the familiar road to Hartford and soon Emily parked the car in front of the Gilmore mansion.

"Here?"

"Yes, here"

"When you said 'Hartford' I though you meant Hartford-Hartford"

"This is Hartford"

"I know, but you could have said 'home' or 'the place where you grew up"

"Lorelai, just get out of the car."

She sighed and did as her mother told her. It was in the end of November, so it was less than 40 degrees outside. Just the walk from the car to the house was freezing cold, especially for Lorelai who never had been giving the weather much of a thought. She just put on what she thought looked nice for the day, and then she had to freeze. Okay, she did dress warm sometimes. When she made snow angels.

Suddenly she was reminded of snow… It would soon be falling from the sky. Soon it would cover the world and everything would be white and beautiful. She really loved snow…

And then it hit her. She didn't want to get married in the summer where she would die of heat before she made it down the aisle. The winter would be perfect. Snow all over, it would fit perfect to her white dress that she hadn't gotten yet. For a while she had considered to get a pink dress instead of a white, but now she saw it all in front of her.

She would be walked down the aisle, wearing the most astonishing white dress ever seen. In the other end Luke would be standing with Rory as the bridesmaid of honor. She would be smiling… Her hair would be loose and having fake snow crystals all over.

On the white chair, creating the aisle people would be sitting, freezing, but she wouldn't be able to freeze, because she was the one getting married.

"Lorelai, hurry up" he mother complained and Lorelai was forced to leave her fantasy behind, out in the cold.

Inside she almost fell over a heap of clothes… white clothes in silk. Lorelai looked around and saw the entire living room was hidden behind white dresses, wedding dresses.

"Emily, is that you?" a lady called.

"We're here!" At this point Lorelai would have loved for her mother to yell "Marco" and then for the other lady to respond with a "Polo". But she was pretty sure that was never going to happen.

"Oh, my god! It's Natalie Wood!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Lorelai spun around and faced a blast from the past.

"Mrs. Celine? My, my who would have thought?"

"I hear you're getting married?"

"Yes I am" she replied, smiling.

"Well, then.. What are we waiting for?"

_**I'll be your love, I'll be your friend.  
I'll be the summer breeze that never ends.  
For the rest of your days I'll be the road that takes you home.  
Just like the sun and the moon and the star that guides you on,  
I will be true to my heart,  
I promise you with this ring.**_

The dress really was astonishing. It was white and simply and fitted Lorelai's figure perfectly. It was the fifth dress she'd tried on, and the first one she was really happy with.

"Just like I pictured" she heard her mother whisper somewhere behind her, but she didn't care. She was in love with this dress… and she knew it was the one she was going to get married in… All of a sudden she had the whole wedding pictured in her head.

"_Manifique_!" Celine exclaimed and then returned to the thousands of dresses.

"Try this one on" she said, but Lorelai just shook her head.

"No, it's going to be this one" Lorelai turned around, so she wasn't looking in the mirror any longer. She just got a glimpse of a tear in her mother's eye, but she dried it away quickly.

At the same time they heard the front door open and close.

"Emily, what on…" Richard was home… He entered the living room where he saw something he had in no way expected. Miss Celine, their clothes stylist through years was standing beside his wife, who had obviously cried a little, staring at his daughter who was wearing a white dressed. It looked very much like a wedding dress…

"Hey dad" Lorelai said with a smile. A smile he had never seen before. He smiled back and then turned the attention to his wife.

"Will anybody please inform me on what's going on? I left this morning and everything looked perfectly normal and now everything is covered it white silk. Are we redecorating?"

"What does it look like?" Miss Celine said in a cheery tone. Richard just smiled

"I will be going to my office" he then said and left the room.

_**May this circle never see an end.  
Here and now I willingly place a part of you upon my hand.**_

Rory was sitting in the living room with a book in her hands when her mother entered with a great smile on her lips.

"What's with the face?"

"I'm getting married" Lorelai just said.

"Wow, big news… Come on mom!" Lorelai placed a big bow on the coffee table and took of the lid. Rory's eyes got bigger when she saw what was inside.

"You bought a dress? You promised I could come!"

"No, I didn't buy a dress, your grandmother did"

"What? You're not going to wear it then are you?"

Lorelai just nodded and then went to the kitchen where she made herself some coffee. It was all going to be perfect.. Her parents had finally accepted that she was with Luke.

She was getting married to the man she loved and everybody let her do it…

_**I'll be your love, I'll be a friend.  
I'll be the summer breeze that never ends.  
For the rest of your days I'll be the road that takes you home.  
Just like the sun and the moon and the star that guides you on,  
I will be true to my heart,  
I promise you with this ring.**_

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was supposed to be posted a few dats ago, but Paris got in the way :P I just got home, so now I can update-- **

**One review and we will cross the 100th mark.. Come on, review and I'll update as soon as possible..**

**Go, go, hit the button!**

**Asta**

****


	21. I'm Chris Harrison

**A/N: Yay, another part… Okay, sounded weird.. Well, don't we just start and save the small-talk for some other time?**

**And of course thanks to all my reviewers!**

**and to Ann, my wonderful beta! Grapes for you!**

**Chapter 21: I'm Chris Harrison**

**Song: Tell him, The Exciters**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Everybody was staring at her with wide open eyes. The silence and people holding there breath almost killed her. She looked at herself. She was wearing something she believed was supposed to be a wedding dress considering the surroundings.

She was standing at the altar with a priest on her right side of her. Behind her were Rory and Sookie standing in matching dresses, pink with flowers. Very pretty dresses in Lorelai's opinion opposite her own. It was not white, well a part of it was. It was like her dress was divided in three different kinds.

One part from between her breasts and around her right shoulder. That part was a cream colored thing with many layers on the top of each other and it was very puffy to look at. There was these golden ribbons on it and she almost wanted to tear it apart. But knowing that so many people were staring at her, made her stop.

Shyly she looked down on the people on the first line. There in the middle of everything was her parents sitting with the typically Gilmore facial expression. The unreadable expression. Emily was just looking at her daughter.

She wasn't smiling, but on the other hand she didn't look angry either. It was just like watching a picture. Beside her parents were another set of parents, two very familiar people… the Haydens. She also saw two another set of parent, she just couldn't remember where she had seen them before.

Once again she gazed at her dress. She remembered putting it on and thinking how hideous it actually was. The back was light blue for some weird reason. It was a lot simpler than the golden dress, but still incredible ugly. There were these little flowers all over. Lorelai shook her head in disgust and then looked at the last part of the dress. It seemed very familiar…

White, made out of silk and it suited her body figure perfectly. That part of the dress covered her left breast and shoulder… the breast where you deep under would find her heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_I know something about love. You've gotta want it bad  
If that guy's got into your blood, go out and get him  
If you want him to be the very part of you  
That makes you want to breathe, here's the thing to do..._**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Attention please!" the priest said loud. "We're gathered here today to see Lorelai Gilmore make the probably most important decision in her life. The last few months all four people here in front of me today have been through a very tough time." The priest paused and the looked at Lorelai.

"Lorelai, you are now about to chose your companion for the rest of your life. Through the last months you've met many men all battling for your heart. But these three men got closer than any of the other. And I sorry to acknowledge that only one of them will get the honor of your hand today." He took a deep breath

"If you look down on the seats you will see many familiar faces. Among friends and family you will find your future mother and father in law. But you also see the men you decided to eliminate. You might have broken their heart, that's the reason you go as 'The Heartbreaker'." He paused again.

"But one of these guys will be lucky. But to get to the happy ending more hearts are going to be broken. Yesterday all these fine men got a chance to tell you how they feel about you. One said he cared, one said he had really strong feelings for you and one said the three little words. Did this affect your decision?"

"No, not really. Sometimes thing doesn't come with words, but with the heart."

"But saying "I love you" usually comes from the heart, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. But a real sincere heart won't be able to open up right away unless the heart is 110 sure. I know who to chose, and I did yesterday before they had the last chance to speak up. But I didn't say anything. Love is a true and sincere thing that you need to be really sure of, not just almost." she heard herself answer

"Wow, deep talk" the priest said. Lorelai suddenly recognized the guy, it was Chris Harrison, the host of ABC's "The Bachelor". What was she doing on the bachelor?"

"Well, now Lorelai… I would like you to take a last look on these three men. Make sure you've made the right decision."

Lorelai raised her look and now caught eye of the first guy. He was tall, dark hair and shining eyes. He was wearing a brown tux and a black tie. A very handsome man, but not the one she wanted to spend her life with.

She then looked on the second one. He was around the same height as the man beside him. His hair was nut-brown and his eyes were brown too. He had been the one telling her he loved her and now he was looking at her with passion in his eyes, but a part of her feared that he wasn't as much in love as he said he was.

But she couldn't be sure of anything. She really found it hard to believe that she was standing here. Finally she was getting married, but she didn't have only one groom. She had three.

Once again she had to break a guy's heart. Not only one but two hearts would be broken when she made a decision. But Chris Harrison was right. She couldn't marry three guys, and she didn't want to marry three guys. She wanted one of the men in front of her. One man that would make her happy for the rest of her life. And she new he would be able to.

Her gaze fell upon the last guy. He was the strongest build of them and he was the only one that looked real. He looked sincere. She trusted him. She remembered when she first met him. She felt like she had known him for years, she felt like she had a real friend in him, someone she could trust.

"Lorelai" she looked and Chris Harrison and nodded. She was ready to make her final decision.

"Okay everybody. Lorelai Gilmore is now about to get one step closer to her life dream. Marriage to a man she loves and who loves her. So now Lorelai… go ahead."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Tell him that you're never gonna leave him  
Tell him that you're always gonna love him  
Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Who I am now going to eliminate I really trust. We had a good communication and I really enjoy your company. You're a great person to hang out with and I'm sure I could have had a relationship with you in real life. But we didn't bump into each other on the street. We met in this program." She looked from the first to the third guy.

"Get a rose or fuck off. What I'm trying to say is; I came here to meet the one and I believe I have. But I just didn't find the one in you… I'm sorry, Max, but I will have to ask for the rose in your tux back…"

She looked at the first guy, Max Medina. He wasn't crying, but she could see how hurt he was. He had been the one saying he had deep feelings for her, but she just didn't feel the same and it had taken her a long time to realize.

Every date they had been on he had made her laugh and smile. They talked for ours and felt very close. But 'it' hadn't been there, love hadn't been there. At least not from her side.

"I'm so sorry, I hope you will find a nice girl out there. I know she's waiting for you" she whispered as he gave her the rose. He just smiled and gave her a gentle hug. As she watched him walk away she felt her dress change, and she new the blue part was gone now.

"Well, now girls we have a young attractive guy walking around on the streets. And he's single. Give it up for Max Medina" all the guests clapped and Lorelai heard some girls wine.

"Now, Lorelai… Is there anything you want to say before you make your final decision?"

"Well, I have something to tell the guy who's well… not the winner of tonight's Jeopardy."

"Such humor! Go ahead."

"Okay, I feel really stupid now… but I have to make a decision right? Look at me, a dress where the one part, the ugly part is well… ugly and the beautiful part of the dress it covering my heart. So I hope I make the right decision now." she pause and sniffed to hold back the tears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_I know something about love. You gotta show it and make him  
See the moon up above. Reach out and get it  
If you want him to make your heart sing out  
And if you want him to only think of you..._**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"I can't say I don't feel anything for you, but I just don't feel 'it'. I can't feel the love. If I look into the future, even beyond the future I can't see anything. There simply is no future for us and no matter if we had met somewhere else, maybe it Switzerland, not that it's the place I would go, we still wouldn't be able to share a future. When I'm with you I feel happy to some point, but another point of me wants to run." Her voice was now in a lower level.

"Every time you've kissed me I've been insecure. Not scared, just insecure of what was behind that kiss. Was in true? Or was it a bet on kissing me first? When I met you first I thought there might be a chance, but the last few days I've doubted it and…" she held her breath for a few seconds, then took a deep breath and continued.

"I made up my mind. You and I simply aren't meant to be… I'm sorry if I break your heart, but there's no way I can stop it unless I run away. But I don't wanna run away anymore so I have to ask for your rose back…"

"Christopher" she then said and saw the second man's eyes shut. He stood like that for a while before he then opened them again and handed her the rose. Then he walked away angry, but there was nothing she could do. He didn't even say goodbye. But actually she didn't really care. He just wasn't a man she wanted to spend anymore time with.

"Well, it seems like we are ready to start the ceremony. I know that you both have something to say, so Lorelai… you go first"

She took a deep breath. At the same time she felt her dress change again. She looked at it and saw the horrible cream part disappear. A smile came across her face as she saw how beautiful the dress that had been covering her heart was.

"Okay, I kind of really want to get this over with. A part of me regrets going through all this. Hurting so many people. But on the other hand I'm glad I did it. I did the right thing which isn't very often. But now I also realize that it was all worth it. So here we are, just about to get married. And I know I made the right decision, I mean look at the dress. I actually look pretty now. Who would have thought?" she chuckled a little before she could continue.

"You really make me happy, I knew there was something between us when I met you the first time. You were the last of the guys I kissed, but still the one who's standing here now. I saw a friend in you the moment you said hello and looked like you had absolute no idea about what you were doing there. But I'm really glad you came." She pauses, but this time she was smiling.

"In you I found a friend, not just a lover, not just a husband. In you I found someone I know I can trust for the rest of my life… Someone who will always be there for me when time is hard." She had to take a short break unless she wanted to cry on national TV.

"I know you will be there when I have my food cravings, and even though how much you complain you will still serve me the food. In you I also found a guy I know will respect the fact that I already have a daughter. You will care about her and love her just as she was your own. So once again thank you for being you."

"Nice speech Lorelai… I think you made a great decision here by choosing Luke. Well, you won't get any mother and father in law, but I you still have my best whishes. So now, Luke?" But she still had one more thing to say.

"Wait, I'm not done here."

"Oh, sorry Lorelai. Go ahead."

"And Luke… I… I love you, just thought you should know that. Just thought you should"…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Tell him that you're never gonna leave him  
Tell him that you're always gonna love him  
Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

There was dark around her. Lorelai opened her eyes and then closed them again. She repeated this action a few times before she was at full consciousness. She took a few deep breathes and still found it hard to believe that her whole wedding had just been a dream. Okay, it wasn't the way she had thought her wedding would be, but on the other hand. It had all seemed so real.

She moved a little and felt something tighten around her waist. She put a hand out from under the sheets and stroke his arm. He mumbled something and then moved too.

"Everything okay?" he mumbled in a gruff voice like he always did when she woke him up.

"Just a dream" she said with a grin.

"Not good?"

"Actually yes… not like the other one I had"

"What other one?"

"The one I had a few months ago… You died"

"Ah that one" Luke just said. Lorelai as pretty sure had no idea what she was talking about and he just pretended to remember it, so he could go back to sleep.

"So what was this one about?" Luke asked as he laid down again.

"Our wedding" she said cheerfully.

"Oh.. So was it… what you dreamed of? I mean in your imagination?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly like Charles and Lady Di's, but it was pretty… colorful."

"Colorful?"

"Yeah… and Chris Harrison was the priest"

"Who on earth is Chris Harrison?"

"Please, do not tell me you haven't seen 'The bachelor'?"

"I haven't?"

"Oh my… I'll be right back!" Lorelai jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. She ran through the kitchen and slammed the door to Rory's room open.

"He has never seen 'The Bachelor!" she shouted and turned the light in Rory's room on.

"Wha? Mom…" Rory complained and hid her head under the pillow. Lorelai just chuckled and sat down on the bed.

"Luke has no idea who Chris Harrison is. And that means he never has heard the 'I'm Chris Harrison, and welcome to _The Bachelor'_"

"It's 4.33 in the morning mom! And tomorrow is Saturday! Remember how much you complained about the time Dean and I broke up and I woke you up at 6?"

"No" Lorelai mumbled. At the same time Luke appeared in the door way.

"Take her, please!" Rory said.

"I'd be happy to" Luke mumbled as he pulled Lorelai up.

"But…"

"Back to bed!"

"Way to go, Luke!" Rory chimed in.

Luke pulled Lorelai after him up the stairs and back to bed.

"Now stay there"

"Unfair" Lorelai mumbled and slid down so her head was now resting on his chest.

"So…"

"So?"

"What was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"Your dream…"

"Oh, well. I was in 'The Bachelor'… And it was the final. I was standing there and my dress was divided in three different kinds. And yuck one of them was ugly and…"

"Go to sleep"

"But you was the one who wanted to hear about it"

"If it was realistic, yes but now... You can always tell in the morning" Luke closed his eyes and it didn't take long before she heard him snore. But she couldn't sleep. The dream had made her think of so many things, and now she was obessesed with planning the wedding.

"Luke?"

"Uh"

"What about planning?"

"Wha?"

"We need to plan the wedding soon"

"Tomorrow..." he just mumbled and drifted back to sleep

__

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever since the world began it's been that way  
For man and woman were created to make love their destiny  
Then why should true love be so complicated? Oh...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai was sitting in her office at the Independence Inn when Sookie walked in. In her hands she had a plate with something that smelled suspiciously of pie. She placed it in front of Lorelai, who was sitting with a bunch of magazines in front of her.

"Pie? For me?"

"Boysenberry pie. For you"

"Yay" Lorelai wined as a little girl and dogged into the pie with her fork.

"You're not working" Sookie exclaimed.

"What? Of course I am!"

"No you're not! You're planning"

"Planning what?" Lorelai hurried to push the plate, so it was covering her magazines.

"Your wedding, you're planning your wedding!"

"And what if I am?"

"You can't plan you're wedding without me!"

"And why is that?"

"Because I am the BFOTB!"

"BOFTB?"

"Best friend of the bride and I have every right to be a part of the planning."

"But Sook… I already got the dress and…"

"You have a dress? You went out shopping for a dress without me? How could you do that? How? And how can you just plan your wedding without me?"

"Sook, hon. You have your own wedding to plan, remember?"

That seemed to shut Sookie up.

"Right… I'm getting married" she wined.

"I'm getting married" Lorelai also wined.

"We are getting married!" the two ladies hugged each other and then started jumping up and down

"We are getting married!" In choir…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I know something about love. You gotta take it and  
Show him what the world is made of, one kiss will prove it  
If you want him to be always by your side  
Take his hand tonight and swallow your foolish pride and..**_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**A/N: So end of chapter 21… I know it was mostly just the dream, I just had the idea about the dream ever since I started writing this fic and I needed to get it out.. Please review and tell me what you thought? Horrible? Awesome? Bad? Great? Fine? Okay? Tell me, I'm dying to know!**

**Go, go, hit the button!**

**Asta**


	22. What makes a Larry King

**A/N: He, I'm back with chapter 22. This is just as long as the others, but maybe… I don't know… Well, go ahead and read, please :D**

**And of course thanks to Ann for betaing this thing.**

**Song: Jim Brickman, My heart belongs to you**

**Chapter 22: What makes a Larry King**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Look at me now  
I thought I was near the end  
Then you came along  
When I needed a friend  
And you made me love again**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Lorelai was sitting in her living room when the phone all of a sudden rang. She picked it up, but the voice in the other end was no one she could have expected.

"Hey Lore" there was only one person in the world who called her Lore, and that was her daughter's father.

"Chris? Ha, who would have thought?"

"Yeah, I'm a true Santa Claus."

"Right… So."

"So… You're probably wondering why I'm calling, right? I mean ever since, you know."

"Yeah, Larry King, I know."

"Well, I would like to meet you"

"Ha, like you've never met me"

"Lore, please. I have something big to tell you."

"Oh…" she paused, unsure where this conversation was leading. A part of her wanted to hang up and run to Luke for protection, but the other part was curious. She looked at her finger and looked intense at the ring. It was the part of Luke she carried with her every where. He was always with her at some point. And Christopher was married now, so nothing bad could happen, right.

"Right… Meet… Sounds weird"

"I know, but I really need to share this with you. Tomorrow?"

"Woa, slow down. We're getting ahead of ourselves here. Tomorrow there's a big thing at the inn, and I have to be there." There was no big thing at the inn. But she had a deal with Sookie. They were going to take the day off and take the wedding-tour. Go looking for flowers, a dress for Sookie and when they got tired of that they would read wedding magazines all night long.

"Then the day after tomorrow maybe?"

"Chris…"

"You can bring Rory too"

"On a Saturday? She has homework and a Dean to take care of"

"Lore, I just need to tell you this. We could meet for lunch, my treat."

"I don't know… I would have to tell Luke"

"And I have to tell Sherry"

"Luke hates you, you know"

"Yeah, but it's going to be totally innocent"

"Okay… in let's meet in Litchfield."

"Litchfield?"

"Far away from Stars Hollow…"

"Okay… So how's the wedding plans coming?" That was not his area to step on, but she gave in and told him a few things about the plans so far. Nothing specific though, since he wasn't going to be there when she said "I do"

"How's married life treating you?" she asked after she finished her 30 seconds description of her wedding.

"Great, I'll tell you about that later. Noon?"

"Noon" she agreed and then heard the familiar click in the other end. Finally… just his voice made her feel bad.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Somehow you found me  
Wrapped your love around me  
Now my head's up in the clouds  
When I'm around you  
I just wanna say, everyday  
Thank God I found you  
I will move heaven and earth  
Give you my heart, for all that its worth  
You are mine 'til the end of time  
I don't care what we're going through  
'Til the end, my heart belongs to you.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

Lorelai let her eyes wander across the pages in the wedding magazine. She and Sookie were sitting in her house, drinking coffee and eating all kind of crazy things. This whole wedding thing was soon becoming too much for Lorelai. All the planning, making a menu for the caterer, who of course was Sookie, so there actually wasn't any menu for Lorelai to make, but she always put in the menu issue when her mother asked her how things were coming along.

Emily had actually been very helpful. It seemed like she finally accepted Luke as a part of the family and not another of Lorelai's passing ships. She already had the whole thing pictured in her head and at the last Friday night dinner she insisted on paying for the whole thing. Okay, maybe she was a little too helpful.

"Ooh, look at this!" Sookie exclaimed and showed Lorelai a picture from a wedding. It was in some kind of rose garden, a real fantasy wedding. Lorelai glanced at the bride, and saw the bump on her stomach. It was obvious she was pregnant.

"And here's the page for reader's stories."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Some women decide to get this magazine sent before their wedding and some even later."

"What on earth would you need a wedding magazine for when you're already married?"

"No idea" Sookie grinned as she started reading aloud.

"_I just got married two years ago and now I'm a mother of three. I was 6 months along at the wedding at we had twins two months ago. It's hard to believe that you're life can change so much within a few years, but I'm not complaining. Walking down the aisle made my life so much better. _This is cute!"

"Why would you write your story to a magazine?" Lorelai asked and then leafed through the next few pages stuffed with dresses. All the models were just standing there with a complete fake smile on their lips. The brides and grooms probably didn't even know each other, they should just pretend to be a happy newlywed couple.

After hearing Sookie finish the story, Lorelai got up and went to the kitchen to pour herself some coffee. For some reason she wasn't as happy and exited today as she had expected. Looking at all the fake happiness made her wonder if that was what married life was like. Maybe you would be happy for two months, but then things would die down. The day routines would be the same every day.

Get up, have breakfast, kiss your husband goodbye and then go to work. Come home late in the evening, have dinner and then go to bed. And then after a few years the big fights would begin. And then a divorce.

Was she really doing the right thing? She sipped of her coffee and felt the hot beverage run through her veins and warm her body. She glanced at her hand. The ring was just sitting there, sparkling. But it was a happy ring, it really suited her personality. And that meant that the person who gave it to her suited her too.

She shook her head lightly and acknowledged that it probably was because of the phone call from Christopher yesterday. She still hadn't told Luke and that probably freaked her pretty much out. She put down the empty coffee mug and took another deep breath. She didn't feel like reading more magazines now. All the talk about divorces and kids freaked her out, just a little. Maybe they should take a short break, do something else?

"Lorelai?" Sookie called.

"Coming" she replied and slowly went back to the living room where Sookie was still sitting with the same magazines as before. Apparently the stories from readers fascinated her.

"Oh, there's a lady who got married five years ago. She was like 18 or something. She was pregnant, and her parents forced her to do it."

"I know what that's like."

"Yeah, but she was only like a month along when she got married to her boyfriend. And then only two days after the wedding she had an abortion. Apparently she lost the baby. And then her boyfriend left her for someone else and they got divorced. She hadn't seen him in five years, but then one night they meet at this bar and apparently she woke up in his bed the next day."

"Sook, calm down."

"_I remember the feeling of being so close to him again. First it was happiness rushing through my veins, but when I woke up in his arms, in his bed I realized how wrong it was. He left me, and he probably didn't even love me as he said. But I loved him from the day I saw him the first time, and I still do. While I laid there I also realized how big a different there is from making love to randomly sex and that was apparently what we had going on. It's now four months since and I'm two months late. Yesterday I met him and told him I was pregnant and there was no doubt it was his. First he accused me of lying and then he asked me to marry him. And of course I said yes. There's nothing I can do about it, I love him. But I just don't want him to leave me again, especially with a baby on the way. Please help me"_

Lorelai noticed the tears in Sookie's eyes. Way too emotional.

"Sookie, why don't we take a break?"

"But… I have to help this girl. What if you had married Christopher and then lost Rory and… and…"

"Sookie. I didn't marry Christopher. I didn't lose Rory either. I'm happy now, see!"

"But…" Sookie sobbed and then closed the magazine.

"Come on, we could walk around in town, stop by Luke's? How does that sound?"

"Sounds good" Sookie mumbled and then followed her into the hallway.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**You are my heart  
You are my everything  
The moon and the stars  
And the air that I breath  
And you gave me strength again**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

The bells above the doors jingled. Luke looked up and smiled when he saw Lorelai and Sookie enter. Lorelai was wearing a cotton coat, but it was rather thin, not for the late November weather. The last few months had passed by so quickly that he found it hard to believe. But he wouldn't complain. It just meant that Christmas was coming up, and Christmas always got Lorelai over the moon.

Seeing her smile always made his heart skip a beat. Before she was a part of his life he was always kind of grumpy. But then one day in 1996 she had entered the diner. It was around the same time of the year as now. A sad and dark day. Winter was coming up and the diner was packed with people from the minute he turned the sign to 'open' and until he had to push the last people out of the door. It was freezing outside, so people steamed into the place.

But then one day, around noon she had walked in and lit up the place. It was like an angel walked into the place, not that Luke was a Christian in anyway. Though she had been very annoying and disturbing, he couldn't help but like her from the moment he met her. Of course there were a few things he would like to change about her in the beginning, her addiction for coffee for example.

But as he got to know her, he soon came to realize that she was perfect as she was. When she introduced him to her daughter he was a little surprised at first, but he soon fell for that little girl with the blue eyes and dark brown hair. She was a true copy of Lorelai.

Soon it was five years ago he had laid eyes on her for the first time and he still found it hard to believe that he actually was the lucky one to have her, to be with her. But there he was, soon to be married.

The two women approached him. Luke could see in Lorelai's eyes that she was low on caffeine, and that used to have the affection of making her a bit tensed. She was smiling, but it wasn't her usual Lorelai smile, there was something wrong with it. When she made it "all" the way to the counter she smiled a little bigger and leaned over the counter. She gave him and quick kiss and then sat down on one of the stools. Sookie followed her example, of course without the kissing part.

"Coffee" she said with her begging voice. He just placed a mug in front of her and poured her some. He looked at Sookie who nodded lightly. It was obvious to see that she had been crying. Her eyes were read and mushy. He gave Lorelai a questioning look.

"She read a story in a wedding-magazine."

"What?"

"Poor girl" Sookie mumbled and sobbed.

"Okay, we need your cheer-up food."

"And that is?"

"A strawberry-doughnut and a piece of boysenberry pie, plus two blueberry muffins, and a scone, and a brownie"

"For Sookie only?"

"No! I need some too, it was a very sad story" She faked a sad face, and Luke just sighed.

"One cheer-up portion coming up."

He went into the kitchen, but soon realized that there was a few things missing, most of it actually, so he had to go to the storage room.

"Be right back" he shouted and then left.

He walked down the small stairs and soon he was looking through the shelves. Soon he heard footsteps behind him, and that reminded him of something. But he couldn't identify the memory and decided to forget it again, though it would probably bother him for a while.

"Hey" she whispered, he just nodded back and kept looking for the muffins.

"What are you doing? You just left me alone with a very sad woman, who happens to be my best friend. Well, you are too and Rory. Okay, Sookie's my best female friend, you're my best male friend."

"And lover" she added with a grin. "And that makes Rory my best daughter-friend."

"No of that make sense"

"I know" she laughed and padded him on the bag, so he was close to fall down.

"It's been a while since I was here the last time. It's a very nice storage."

"I'm working" Luke muttered and then saw it, the muffins. He grabbed them and walked towards the door.

"Luke, we need to talk."

That was never a good sentence, never.

"What about?"

"Well, here tomorrow I'm going to…" she paused.

"Going to?"

"Well, you know graduation is coming up and tomorrow there's this meeting. In Hartford of course and I just thought you should know that I might won't be home for dinner, but I'll make an effort. I mean it's Saturday and Rory's out with Dean celebrating their 8 months getting back together anniversary. Kids are weird."

"Okay…" Luke just told her and then walked back to the kitchen. He saw Lorelai seat beside Sookie who was now crying.

Soon he had finished the cheer-up food and placed a plate in front of each girl. Lorelai sent him a thankful smile and then started eating. It didn't take long before they were both laughing hysterically at Kirk. What he had done Luke had no idea about, but to be honest he didn't care. He was just happy to see them both smile.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**You know why I'm love shy  
I don't want to hurt anymore  
I've been hurt before  
And I know I  
I'm saving my love for you  
I'm gonna keep you safe and warm  
I do love you**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_  
Lorelai walked into the café they had agreed on. She was in Litchfield, a place she didn't visit very often. It didn't take her long to see the waving arm above his head. She sighed and then walked closer, but was pretty surprised to see he wasn't alone. There holding his hand was Barbie.

"Hey Lore. Thanks for coming" he greeted her and she just smiled politely.

"Lorelai, it's so good to see you again" Sherry whined and gave Lorelai a gentle hug.

"It's good to see you too" she replied and sat silently down on the chair opposite them. They looked happy and that made her smile. She had always wanted Christopher to be happy and for years she thought it would be with her, but then she met Luke and realized that he should be happy with someone else, move on just like her.

Soon a waitress was standing beside their table. It was around noon, but apparently people didn't visit this exact café. To speak shortly, it almost empty.

"Can I get you anything?" the waitress asked politely.

"I'll take a black coffee. Extra strong"

"A cup of coffee coming up. Can I get the two of you anything?" she then asked, referring to Christopher and Sherry.

"No thanks, we already got" Sherry answered and pointed at the beverage in front of them.

The waitress nodded and then left the table.

"So, how's married life treating you?" Lorelai asked just to say something, and she wasn't sure how smart it would be to bring up the Metalicca-Offspring thing up now.

"Great, he's amazing this guy" Sherry smiled sweetly when she spoke.

"Great, great."

"Congratulations, by the way. You and Luke look so cute together."

"Thanks… So… As far as I remember Larry King over there did mention something about some big news."

"Yeah, about that…" Christopher answered.

"Seems like the hesitation has lasted long enough, don't you think?" Sherry asked teasingly and squeezed his hand.

"I absolutely think so"

"Then I'll tell you the great news." she paused a little. "I'm pregnant"

The words came as a flash of lighting hitting her right in her face. She had never tried to get hit by a flash before, but she was sure that was the way it felt. If her cell phone hadn't called at that moment she was sure she would have fallen of her chair.

"Lore? You look a little pale"

"I'm fine really…" and then she heard the blessing sound of a phone, her phone. She grabbed it and gave the two people across the table an apologizing look, before she left the table.

"Hello?"

"_Lorelai."_

"Ah, hello mother"

"_I wanted to discuss flowers with you"_

"For what?"

"_Your wedding of course, who else's?"_

"Urgh… I don't know."

"_Okay… What flowers do you want?"_

"Mom, really I can't decide right away."

"_I thought you would say so. So since I'm paying I'll choose something that will go with your dress."_

"Mom, wait!"

But too late, Emily had already hung up.

"Lorelai?" someone asked and she spun around with her heart pounding in her chest.

"Oh, hey Sherry."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, really. It's just with the wedding coming up and everything. And my mother of course" she chuckled a little, but soon returned to the awkward silence.

"Yeah. Have you guys set a date?"

"Urgh, actually… no we haven't set a date" she felt like the ceiling came tumbling down on her when she spoke the truth. They hadn't even decided on a day for their wedding… and she hadn't told him about her meeting with Christopher… and Sherry.

"By the way, congratulations. You'll make an amazing mom"

"About that… I don't expect the two of us to be best friends or anything and I know you and Chris have an amazing daughter together, but I…"

"Sherry, really I'm totally cool with the situation. Chris and I had Rory 17 years ago, and he missed the most of her childhood. Now he has the chance again, he better be over the moon about this, 'cause I am."

"Thank you Lorelai, thanks. When I first found out, it was kind of scary, but now I can't wait. I'm just also scared."

"What for?"

"I haven't tried this thing before and what if I screw up?"

"You won't."

"How do you know? How did you do?"

"I just did what I thought was the best for me and Rory, and she turned out pretty well."

"As I said before, I don't expect us to be running around shopping anytime soon, but I was wondering if you would… give me some advice?"

"Sure, Sherry. I'd be happy to help"

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Now my head's up in the clouds  
When I'm around you  
I just wanna say, everyday  
Thank God I found you  
I will move heaven and earth  
Give you my heart, for all that its worth  
You are mine 'til the end of time  
I don't care what we're going through  
'Til the end my heart belongs to you**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

When Lorelai drove home she felt pretty happy about herself. She was happy for Christopher and Sherry and for her surprise it didn't bother her at all. She had Luke and they were going to get married soon. But as she passed a shop with clothes for pregnant women, it suddenly hit her.

She was only 33, not too old to have children. She suddenly pictured herself with a belly bigger than the Earth. But what did Luke think of children? Had it even crossed his mind? Suddenly she thought back on the last few days and it hit her how many pregnancies she suddenly heard of. It was kind of creepy, but on the other hand also a nice thought.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**My heart belongs to you.**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**A/N: That was all from now guys. The wedding is closer, though there's no date yet, but I promise it will come soon. Maybe along with other surprises, not necessarily pregnancies… But, I really hope you enjoyed this part, because I'm not sure how much more I can write on this story. But anyway..**

**As always read and review! And the more reviews the faster I'll update :p**

**Go, go, hit the button! **

**Asta**


	23. Kirk pulls a Kirk

**A/N: And another chapter.. We're heading towards the end guys..**

**I want to thanks Ann for being my beta, this time I'm going to give you some medicine so you will get better soon!**

**But anyway, let's return to the Hollow**

**Chapter 23: Kirk pulls a Kirk**

**Song: Terri Clark, I just wanna be mad**

**_--------------------------------------------_**

_**Last night we went to bed not talking  
**__**Cause we already said to much  
**__**I face the wall you faced the window  
**__**Bound and determined not to touch**_

**_-------------------------------------------_**

"What smells so good?" She called.

She heard the door close behind her and the smell of food greeted her. It was weird to smell food in her own house after years without it. Never in her life had she experienced anyone cooking in her kitchen. No, that wasn't right. Many years Rory had tried to do it, and then there was the times Sookie had looked after Rory if Lorelai was on a date. But now someone was just standing there, making food for her.

Lorelai entered the kitchen with a smile plastered on her face. There by the stove was Luke; way to focused on his cooking to notice that she was home.

"What are you doing?" she asked teasingly, knowing very well that he hated it.

"What does it look like?"

"Boiling socks? 'Cause in case you were, I must say that I'm very impressed. I never thought of that myself."

"Seriously? You expect me to be boiling socks?"

"Sure, why not?" He just shook his head and continued stirring or whatever you do with a spoon in a casserole. Lorelai chuckled and moved over to the table where she sat down on a chair. She was still a little blown away by Christopher and Sherry's news, and of course her own thoughts during the ride home. She was rather unsure whether to discuss it with Luke or not. Was it a good idea or would he just think she had lost her mind? Probably the last one, but at some other point, there was no point in skulking around, pretending that her mind was like a cloudless sky.

"So, how was the meeting?"

"What meeting?" she burst out.

"The one you were at today. About graduation…"

"Oh that one… Well, it was fine. Great actually" Busted! She wanted to dig a big hole and jump in to it. When Luke found out… not good was all she could come up with. Lorelai got up again and went back into the hallway where she took of her coat and shoes. Originally she would have placed her wet socks in the oven, but since Luke was using it… it probably wouldn't be the best day.

**_-------------------------------------------_**

_**We've been married 7 years now**_

_**Some days if feels like 21**_

_**I'm still mad at you this morning  
**__**Coffee's ready if you want some  
**__**I've been up since 5  
**__**Thinking about me and you  
**__**And I've got to tell you  
**__**The conclusion I've come to**_

**_-------------------------------------------_**

The food was sitting there, mocking her. She knew she should be eating, but her head was still spinning. Now it was no longer the baby boom thing, but the fact that she didn't tell Luke about her "meeting". At least not about the real one.

She hated lying… especially to Luke. There was the thing being a liar and then a compulsive liar. If it had been Max she lied to, she would've excused herself as a compulsive liar, but it was Luke they were talking about.

Luke! Diner Luke, the man she was going to marry and now, she had lied to him… about meeting Christopher.

"You don't like it"

"What?"

"The food, you don't like it."

"What? No, I love it Luke. I really do."

"Then why aren't you eating anything?"

"Just a long day… That's all."

There was a long break. Not one of those nice breaks. But a long, very uncomfortable break. Lorelai started picking in her food with her fork and took some small bites. It really tasted good, she just felt awful.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"'Cause if there was anything wrong, you would tell me… right?" she just smiled and nodded.

Her head was on fire. Flames all over and all she could see was red. It was like some idiot had dumped a torch in front of her. Why hadn't she told him? Why wasn't she able to do it, to tell him the truth? She truly was a horrible person. Maybe she should jump off a cliff? On the other hand, that wouldn't make things much better and she would prefer to stay alive.

_Tell him…_

A voice inside her head whispered. It sounded a little like Rory, but also a little like her mother. Scary combination.

_Tell him…_

There it was again. That little sticky voice, that would be there until she spoke up.

"Luke…" she began, but then lost her voice completely. Unable to say a word she just looked at her plate and took one more bite.

She could feel his eyes resting on her. It was like they were burning a hole in her. She wanted to tell him, more than anything. But the little devil inside of her refused to let her speak.

"I…" she tried again, but once again she felt the devil's tail strangle her words. In the back of her mind the little angel was sitting, crying. But there was nothing she could do to save it. Now the angel had to step up and help her instead of being a chicken.

"I" she tried again, but still not even close to succeed.

_Tell him… _the angel cried silently.

She just couldn't stand it anymore. She wasn't a horrible person, she wasn't a liar. It was just something her mind made up. She had to save herself by telling Luke and no one else, but herself, the truth.

"Luke, I…" She was getting closer.

"That meeting, it… I did go to a meeting, just not with the business class. I had a meeting with…"

He looked at her with those intense eyes, and she was now forced to look him deep in the eye.

_Pretend he's no human!_ The picky voice spoke. Now it sounded a little too much like her mother. After all, he wasn't a maid, though he would look cute in that apron.

The picture of Luke dressed in an apron quickly left her mind.

"I met Christopher and Sherry, not the business class" she burst out and then turned her face away.

There they were sitting… Two individual persons that probably knew each other better than a married couple that had been together since they were kids. It was like their hands were made for each other, but still there were so many things that they didn't know about each other. Tiny things that sometimes just popped up and needed to be seen. It wasn't the big picture there was anything wrong with. They loved each other and trusted each other; it was the small things that made the difference. If they should be able to make it to the altar, they had to trust each other.

**_-------------------------------------------_**

_**I'll never leave, I'll never stray  
**__**My love for you will never change  
**__**But I ain't ready to make up we'll get around to that  
**__**I think I'm right I think your wrong  
**__**I'**__**ll probably give in before long  
**__**Please don't make me smile  
**__**I just want to be mad for awhile**_

**_-------------------------------------------_**

Luke felt it like she had just stabbed a knife in his back. He trusted her, he loved her. But she always seemed to surprise him, not always in the impressive way though.

"Christopher" he started, but she broke him off.

"Luke, I'm so sorry. I know I should have told you, but I didn't want to upset you and… please tell me not to drink coffee in ten years."

"You really believe that you could do that? Live without your caffeine in ten years?"

"Yes, I believe so 'cause I feel so bad."

"Nothing happened?"

"No Luke, trust me on that. It was a total innocent situation. Sherry was there, we had coffee and I left after 15 minutes or so."

"I want to believe you. I just wished you would have told me"

"I wanted to, I just. I was afraid you would ask for the ring back or something."

"You're crazy"

"I know, but you don't mind. Do you?"

"Not really" he grinned. She smiled and took his hand over the table. Like a couple in love…

**_-------------------------------------------_**

_**For now you might as well forget it  
**__**Don't run your fingers through my hair  
**__**Yeah that's right I'm being stubborn  
**__**No I don't want to go back upstairs  
**__**I'm going to leave for work  
**__**Without a goodbye kiss  
**__**But as I'm driving off  
**__**Just remember this**_

**_-------------------------------------------_**

Rory and Dean were walking down the streets of Stars Hollow hand in hand. It was in the late November, and soon snow would fall to the ground. Ina few months fires would be lit because of the Firelight Festival. This time they would probably stay to watch the fire be lit instead of running of to some weird place for car wrecks… and also to avoid another break up.

"So… this has been a great evening" Rory concluded and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah? Good, I'm glad."

"Me too"

At the same time they passed Miss Patty's and the door was ripped open.

"Rory, perfect timing" Taylor exclaimed and pulled her inside. The studio was stuffed with people. Every chair, except from two up front were taken. Taylor pushed them in front up to the free chairs and asked them to take a seat.

"Welcome people to this last minute town meeting."

Rory looked around but couldn't see her mother anyway. Weird, she loved the town meetings, how come she would miss one?

"We have a lot on the agenda for tonight, so why don't we get started? It seems like ever citizen of Stars Hollow is here."

"Not everyone Taylor! I don't see Lorelai and Luke anywhere!" Gypsy made notice of.

"And some of us were about to take a shower!" Babette shouted from the back.

At the same time the door was opened with such a power that it almost fell off.

"I made it" Kirk exclaimed.

"Oh dear" Rory muttered as she turned her face away. There in the doorway was Kirk standing with nothing but a towel wrapped around his torso.

"Kirk, what are you doing?" Taylor asked, obviously bothered that his opening speech was interrupted.

"I had to go to the meeting" Kirk protected himself.

"But you didn't have the time to dress?"

"I'm not? Oh, sorry"

"Go home and putt something on, Kirk" Babette shouted.

"But then I'll miss something"

There was silence for a while. Some people laughed and other hid there faces just like Rory. While she was sitting there she got more and more angry at herself for not bringing a camera. Her mother was going to kill her when she told her about this. It would be useless trying to convince her mother that she had no idea about this, even thought she didn't. Then the whole "always bring a camera wherever you go when you live in Stars Hollow" It was more like a routine now.

"Hey Patty? Don't you have a costume he could borrow?" somebody asked.

"Eh.. Sure" Patty agreed, though she probably wasn't too fond of the thought.

"I have Cinderella, a banana, a pineapple and some armor, and a Tevye costume."

"Give him the Tevye!" people shouted, and then the naked-Kirk problem was solved.

A few minutes passed before Kirk was back practically looking ridiculous and once again Rory heard her mother's voice in the back of her mind, but soon "Lorelai" was cut off by Taylor.

"Okay folks. Attention please! Now, you probably wonder why you're all here. But we have an emergency."

"Anyone's dead?"

"No, no one's dead."

"Anyone badly injured?"

"Well, no"

"Then what is all this about?"

Taylor sighed. Stars Hollow was known for its impatience and now was one of the days where it was very obvious.

"If I say "diner" what do you say?"

"Luke's" Kirk suggested.

"And "inn"?"

"Independence inn?" Kirk said.

"Close"

"Lorelai? This is fun!" Almost everybody in the dance studio rolled their eyes of Kirk's enthusiasm.

"Great Kirk. And now last word. "Ring"?"

"Ring? Like the one you throw a towel in? No, no…" he took a deep breath. "Ring as in engagement ring?"

"Yes Kirk."

"Okay give me a second here. "Diner" was Luke's. "Inn" was Independence inn" and "Lorelai". Technically it was "Lorelai". So that gives us "Lorelai and Luke" and then an "engagement ring"… That must be "Luke and Lorelai are engaged" or something like that"

"Thank you Kirk" Taylor sighed.

"Okay people. Kirk just solved the "clue" for us. As you all could hear Lucas Danes and Lorelai Gilmore have apparently decided to get engaged"

"We know!" Babette exclaimed.

"You did?"

"Yes Taylor. I told you they were" Patty added.

Again the rare silence fell over the town. Finally you could hear your own heartbeat and rest your eyes for the else way eternal ranting.

"And now the floor's open for debate" Taylor said silently. For the first time in years he actually seemed tired and down earth. Hands flew into the air and Taylor pointed accidentally on Gypsy.

"Let's throw them a surprise party!"

"Good idea!" people chimed in.

"All those in order says: 'Aye'" Taylor muttered and the whole studio shouted "aye".

"Very well. Now we just need a fund raiser"

"I'll do that" Kirk exclaimed but it ended up with Andrew.

**_-------------------------------------------_**

_**I'll never leave, I'll never stray  
**__**My love for you will never change  
**__**But I ain't ready to make up we'll get around to that  
**__**I think I'm right I think your wrong  
**__**I'll probably give in before long  
**__**Please don't make me smile  
**__**I just want to be mad for awhile**_

**_-------------------------------------------_**

Rory and Dean left the dance studio as the last two besides Taylor and Patty. Taylor had insisted on Rory's story and it was two exhausted teenagers that left the dance studio. It was now dark outside and the leafs were drifting over the streets in the wind.

"I wonder if it's going to snow soon" Rory muttered to herself.

"Yeah" was all Dean said. They walked in silence, down the blocks towards the crap shack.

"So what do you think?"

"What about?"

"Your mum getting married to Luke?"

"I'm happy about it, why?"

"Just wondering" Dean saved himself and grabbed her hand. She quickly realized how cold she had been.

The house approached them and a little too quickly they were standing on the front porch about to say good bye.

"You can come in, you know. We can order some food and watch a movie."

"We've already had dinner, Rory."

"You seem to forget how much I can eat."

"Yeah… Well…" He was cut of by her lips on his.

Meanwhile the two people inside had finished dinner long ago. Now they were sitting on the couch cuddled to each other. Lorelai's head resting on Luke's shoulder and his arm tight around her. Quite a few times they had been on the way towards the staircase, but every time they decided that since Rory was going to come home at some point, they decided to wait.

They heard the door close and soon Rory entered the living room with a smile plastered on her face.

"Hi Hon" Lorelai said in her sleepy voice.

"Hi" Rory just said and was about to wander of to her room.

"Hey, wait a sec. young lady. I wanna hear every detail about your evening"

"I saw Kirk in a towel"

"What? And let me guess, you didn't take a picture?"

"Sorry!" and then the door to her room slammed.

"Damn kids" Lorelai mumbled as she slowly drifted back to sleep.

**_-------------------------------------------_**

_**I'll never leave, I'll never stray  
**__**My love for you will never change  
**__**But I ain't ready to make up we'll get around to that  
**__**I think I'm right I think your wrong  
**__**I'll probably give in before long  
**__**Please don't make me smile  
**__**I just want to be mad for awhile**_

**_-------------------------------------------_**

Lorelai's eyes shot open. She felt an arm around her and smiled as she saw Luke beside her. Slowly she turned around and looked at the alarm clock. It said 3.45. Very early… but she had her reasons. She quickly got up and grabbed some clothes from the chair in the corner. A PJ that Luke had given her so she didn't have to use his flannel shirts all the time. She ran downstairs and quickly opened the window. She smelled the air… she was never wrong. She smiled and then ran back upstairs.

"Luuuke?" she called as she entered the bedroom. She heard somebody mutter something from beneath the sheets and smiled. She knew how much he hated when she woke her up. But he just needed to see this.

"Luke, wake up!"

"Why?" he complained as she lifted the sheets.

"Just do it, will you"

Grumpy as he was he wanted to refuse, but since she was Lorelai Gilmore with the black hair… well.. He just couldn't say 'no' and she knew that very well, so she understood how to take advantage of the situation. Which he didn't find very funny.

"Come on Luke, hurry up or we'll miss it!" she shouted from the stairs. He grabbed some clothes and then followed her down the stairs. In the hallway she was waiting for him already wearing her own overcoat and holding his.

"Put this on"

"We're going out in this weather? It's 45 degrees outside!"

"Just shut up and follow me" Luke sighed and put on his coat. Suddenly the door was open and a cold breeze hit him. Why did he always do what she wanted him to?

She grabbed him by arm and dragged him the last few feet before the where standing on the lawn.

"What the…" he didn't make it any further before the white flakes started falling from the sky.

"We made it" she exclaimed happily and grabbed his hand.

"How…" But she just leaned her head against his shoulder and then kissed him gently on his chick.

"I always know… Snow and me, we connect."

"So I got competition?"

"Nah, not really… You know what?"

"Nope"

"This is a sign"

"How can that be a sign?"

"It just is, always has be. The world changes, the people in it too. All to the better."

"Really? So no ones killed while it snows?" he said sarcastic.

"Meanie… Luke, you of all people should be happy about this"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"My dress will go well with the snow"

"Your… wedding dress?"

"What else, my nightgown? Come on Luke.. We haven't set a date yet, why not do it while there's snow? It would be amazing, beautiful, wonderful and a thousand of other words I can't think of right now."

They both fell silent for a while. Just standing there, letting the snow make the world around them white. It was beautiful; Luke could do nothing but agree on that. And standing here let him find some inner feelings he had never experienced before. True happiness, it could be nothing but that.

"Okay winter it is. But you are aware that there might not be snow at the moment, right?"

"Who's so not getting into the romantic spirit if I may ask?"

"Sorry that I'm being realistic."

"There will be, trust me" she grinned and kissed him again, this time on the mouth. It was a sweet kiss. Light but still deep and full of love. It was like a seal to the fact that they loved each other.

"January 26th?"

"What?"

"That's the date... for our wedding…"

"If you say so" he smiled and kissed her gently again. He could get used to this stuff. Even if it included being awoken in the middle of the night to see the snow fall. After all it was only once a year…

**_-------------------------------------------_**

_**I just want to be mad for awhile  
**_**_I just want to be mad for awhile  
_**_**I just want to be mad for awhile...**_

**_-------------------------------------------_**

**A/N: And how many chapters to go? Absolutely no idea, so you just have to adjust :p**

**Well as always review, I'm gonna marry those thingies one day :P **

**And now I'm going to be Taylor and say "lip-gloss"… Guess who I'm talking about. **

**Go, go, hit the little pretty button beneath these "holy" written words.. **

**And ranting stops now…**

**Asta**


	24. God bless Bert

**A/N:**

**First of all I want to apologize for not updating for ages, but I haven't been able to write anything with the new season going on. But then I made a decision. The Lorelai and Luke love affair might be over on our TV-screens (and computer screens for those of us who doesn't live in the USA, but are forced to download them). But the greatest couple of all time will never die if we keep them alive here on So I sat down and wrote.**

**Let me know what you think, thank you.**

**Lyrics: Dreams come true, The Backstreet boys**

**Chapter 24: God bless Bert **

**Dialogue borrowed from "The ins and outs if Inns" written by Daniel Palladino.

* * *

**

She stirred for a while… and enjoyed the warmth from the body beside her. The body that was supposed to be there. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw the empty space beside her. Suddenly the bed felt so big and then sheets so cold. She had never thought of that before. All her life she had had her very own bed and hated the thought of somebody else sharing it. But now it was so big and an emotion she had never known existed, awoke in the inner of her heart. Slowly it rose to her head, and she could feel the unshed tears of the loneliness she had suffered for so many years. And now suddenly she actually has someone to share her life with. At least when he was around.

It felt like a cool breeze ran through her veins and paralyzed her body for a short moment, before she shivered. In a slow move, she managed to swing her legs over the edge of the bed and let her feet hit the floor. The floor too, was freezing cold. With a sigh she slid down the bed, so she was sitting on her knees. Then she maneuvered to get herself down on the floor, even though the shivering only increased by this action. There under the bed she found her beloved slippers. She slipped them on her feet, grabbed her robe, put it on and walked down the stairs. When she entered the kitchen she found her daughter already preoccupied with her school books. Not that it was new to her, but on a Saturday morning. And also when the first snow had fallen from the sky.

Snow was a wonderful thing in itself. Even if it was only a few flakes, she could always feel when it was coming, and this year it, the feeling had been particularly strong. And he had been there with her. But it seemed like they weren't going to take the first walk in the snow together this year. She walked over to the table, pulled out a chair and sat heavily. Her daughter looked at her with a broad smile,

"There's coffee in the pot" Coffee? That sounded good, especially upon this _unique_ cold morning. She got up and walked over to the small coffee-pot that she had an idea of being Casanova. She wasn't exactly sure, she could just remember that a special tool-box was named Bert. God bless Bert.

She poured herself a good cup of the hot beverage, and as soon it ran through her body, she felt as he was there.

"You didn't make this, did you?" she asked her daughter

"No, mother of mine. Your dear beau did just before he left ten minutes ago."

"Ten minutes? He left only ten minutes before I woke up? He could at least have awakened me, or waited."

"The diner" The daughter reminded her.

"Oh, right.. So what are you doing?" Now she was her old mood, and right now that mood included some teasing of her daughter.

"What does it look like?"

"Geek-ish stuff."

"You were the one who wanted me to go to Harvard, remember."

"Oh, daughter of mine you surely disappoint me."

The daughter, also know as Rory just rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the book in front of her.

* * *

_**Dreams are there to show you the way  
(Better take a look inside)  
Close your eyes find out what they're trying to say  
(You gotta take a look inside)

* * *

**_

The coffee pot was emptied, there was no more to heat her up. She needed some more, even though she had already had three cups. But that wouldn't do for her usual five. And breakfast was needed too.

"Let's go"

"You go to Luke's.. I have a test, and that means: studying!"

"Oh, seriously daughter of mine…" she was interrupted.

"Could we please skip the whole British combined with the "Gone with the wind" thing we got going on? That would make the whole concept of studying old Southern history a little more serious if I didn't have to think about whether Scarlett and Rhett will get back together or not"

"You're obsessed, admit it! And you, who've read "Gone with the wind" twelve times and the sequel at least 10 times."

"Mom!"

"Rory! Look at the world around you, forget the books for once and join me on the first walk in the snow, which "my beau" decided to skip."

"What? … Snow…" Rory looked pass her mother and out the window, where her eyes fell on a white, snow covered world.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no… I've lost my gift, I didn't feel it coming"

Only ten minutes later they were on their way into town, when they ran into a very special neighbour.

"You got competition." Said Babette as she approached. For a quick second Lorelai feared that Rachel was back in town, but then Babette spoke again.

"Taylor wants his own TV-channel. And he's strongly considering to dump the magazine. SHTV or SHN or SHTVWNAG"

"What?" They both asked at the same time. Not for the fact that the magazine was being dumped. Everyone in town had known for weeks. First it had been published once a week, then once every second and now it was once every second month. In a small town like Starts Hollow there was no way to find gossip enough to keep a gossip magazine alive for a very long time.

"Well it means; Stars Hollow TV, Stars Hollow News and the last one Stars Hollow TV with news and gossip. I think they're going with the last one. Kirk's suggestion."

"Ah… Well, that's very sad for the magazine. Rory here will be crying her self to sleep for weeks and weeks."

"Poor thing" Babette reached out to caress Rory's cheek, but she quickly made a move and escaped.

"Uh, mom… You forgot your... Bert's dead."

"Who's Bert?" a confused Babette asked, but never got an answer before the two girls hurried on. Soon they saw the diner and hurried inside.

* * *

_**Only for a minute  
Just to make a start  
Imagine what you wanna see

* * *

**_

The bells jingled for the 47th time this morning. 10 of them had been Kirk, because he had gotten some idea that he had to enter and leave ten times in a row before he could sit down and eat. Luke looked up and smiled when he saw the two panicked girls storming into his business. Now the peaceful morning was over, no doubt about that, but on the other hand, he didn't bother.

"The town's gone mad"

"More than usual?"

"Yes, more. And now give me some coffee" For once he just gave it to her, though with a certain look that told her what he usually commented on her craving of coffee…

She took one sip, but quickly put it back down with a frantic "Wah!"

"What?"

"You've poisoned me" she pointed her finger at Rory, who immediately found he baby-face.

Then he finger pointed at Luke.

"That is Clark Gable!" Somebody in the back of the diner laughed a little.

"Who's that?"

"Oh dear… Rory, this man who's about to marry into the family. He's never seen "Gone with the wind", it's a scandal"

"Run Luke" Rory suggested, before she pushed her doughnut over to her, rambling mother.

* * *

**_Wake him up the wizard  
Sleeping in your heart  
Just imagine what you wanna be  
Don't you know that...

* * *

_**

The snow had been falling all the time for three days in a row now. The snow covered ground was so covered in snow, that there was nowhere to see the real ground underneath the snow. Christmas was fast approaching, as was the wedding. Lorelai and Luke had let the news slip at a town meeting and the town went crazy. Since they had decided for a town wedding, Taylor was out of his mind, the town square needed cleaning, which of course, Kirk volunteered for. Miss Patty had right away offered to teach her 10 year old ballet class to learn a bridal-ballet, what ever that was, but they had both politely reclined. Babette had offered for Morey to play his piano at the wedding, and Gypsy suggested that she would fix up an old car for them to drive away in. But since they both knew it would only drive 100 feet before it broke down, they said 'no thank you' to that too.

One thing they just didn't know was that the town was still planning their secret engagement party. Rory had been put in charge of most things, since the town felt like she was the only one who knew Lorelai inside-out. And she did. She knew exactly how her mother would have wanted it to be… the only problem was that the town didn't listen. Miss Patty insisted on her bridal-ballet, even though Rory did her best to prevent it.

The day after the town meeting another Friday came, along with another Friday night dinner. And on this particular Friday Luke _decided _to attend. The Gilmores were rather surprised when they opened the door, but they did their best to be polite towards the man their daughter had decided to settle with. When Lorelai took Luke's hand during drinks and announced the date, Emily jumped out of her seat and ran to the nearest phone calling the best decorator she could think of at the moment. Richard congratulated them and went back to his office, he had some calls to take. 40 minutes later he came out with a broad smile. Emily looked at him with a questioning look, he nodded in response and the rest of the evening they were unnaturally well-behaved. At the end of the night, Richard even pulled Luke into his study for a real "guy-talk". Which turned out to be a financial talk and about how to support a family. He suggested he should go global with the diner, at least have a few more diners around in Connecticut. In the end he admitted that he's taken a look at Luke's financial situation, and he personally thought he had a pretty good income, which seemed to be enough to support his soon-to-be family. Emily and the girls stayed at the table and Emily was just babbling about this fabulous decorator, who would make the wedding a dream wedding. The decorations of course had to match the room, so when Lorelai announced that the wedding was going to take place in the gazebo, Emily's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"You can't have a wedding outside, when it's 40 degrees, Lorelai!"

"Mom, relax. There'll be heaters and blackets. It's all going to work out."

Emily rolled her eyes, and let her daughter go on with her crazy ideas. She just needed to accept the fact that her parents were going to plan the wedding, and pay for it of course. Lorelai faked a smile and in the end came to the conclusion that it was for the best not to protest. So in the end things worked out with the Gilmore too.

* * *

_**Dreams come true they do  
Dreams come true  
From all of us from all of us to you dreams come true  
Don't you know that dreams come true  
Love is just a second away  
(Better take a look inside)  
Make that magic rule, let the miracle stay  
(You gotta take a look inside)

* * *

**_

Sookie had been so happy about it, that she had spend three days in a row trying to make the perfect cake, but she still hadn't found the real thing. Jackson one day even came to Lorelai demanded that she sent Sookie home when it was past 6. She promised, and Sookie did leave at the right time.

But when Lorelai came into the kitchen next day, her eyes had almost left eye-suckers. There on the mid-table was the most beautiful cake she had ever seen. All over a sudden Sookie appeared with a "Tadah!"

"Sookie" Lorelai stuttered. The cake was in seven floors, with white frosting, and soft flowers all over.

"This cake is called "Vision". It came to me in a dream. I was sitting on a chair in Weston's, waiting for you apparently. We were going to ask Fran something about the Rachel-property. And you entered wearing your wedding dress with tears all over your face. I asked you what was wrong, and you just replied that you had gained weight, though you looked skinnier than ever. But then I looked at you again and saw this huge belly, I mean really huge. And you were still crying even harder than before. You said something about all the junk food you had eaten through your life finally started to show, and it had just come like that…"

"Sookie…" Lorelai tried, but Sookie was in a rant.

"Let me finish. I hugged you to comfort you, and then felt something against my stomach. Again I looked at you and realized that you were actually pregnant. With a child! Luke's child. And I told you, that you were going to become a mother again, and then you started laughing when you realized what was going on. And then Fran came out with this gigantic cake, this one! And you ate it all, so I woke up and knew I had to make it before I forgot it completely."

"Oh, Sookie" Lorelai had tears in her eyes.

"You don't like it."

"Oh, no Sook. I love it."

"Then why are you crying."

"These are happy tears" She walked over to her friend and wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you…" she wiped away a tear. "I was really pregnant?"

"Yes… Oh my God, you're pregnant" Sookie jumped up and down, suddenly over exhilarated.

"Sookie, calm down. I'm not… pregnant." It was a little hard to say the word she suddenly realized. And in her head Sherry appeared again. It was really hard to see that skinny lady fat, but it might suit her.

"But you want to be" Sookie exclaimed. And for the first time in years Lorelai couldn't find the words to answer. She really didn't know whether she wanted to be or not. It seemed like everything suddenly fell into place, but was it too early? Maybe she had just collected the puzzle too quickly, and misplaced a piece, so there was something that didn't match entirely. She wasn't sure, but she had to figure it out.

* * *

**_Only for a minute  
It's not a fantasy  
Just imagine what you wanna be

* * *

_**

"Oh, no. I'm doing it again, pull me out" she though out loud later to add, 'cause Sookie immediately questioned her.

"Get me out Sookie. Make me not worry."

"Okay. How?"

"I don't know. Say something, anything. Anybody's getting married, having kids?"

"Us?"

"No, celebrities."

"Uh... Not what I know of. But it seems like Patty is looking for husband number… what will it be… 6?"

"No idea… but keep going"

"Uh, and Kirk got a date."

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere. With whom?"

"A colleague I guess."

"From what job? He has like 30"

"42 the last time he told me."

"Oh, but from what job?"

"I think it's in the beauty store. Dylan."

"The Drew Barrymore look-a-like. Wicked. But she's just as weird as Kirk"

"No one is, Lorelai."

"Right… Thanks Sookie, I feel much better now."

She looked at the cake again, it sure was beautiful. In fact it was perfect. Sookie had been doing so much to get her wedding in place, now it was about time if they started to think about hers.

"Sookie?"

"Uh?"

"Why are you baking all night to make _me and Luke_ the perfect cake?"

"You're my best friend, you deserve it."

"Why thank you, but it case you haven't noticed you're getting married yourself soon too."

"You are first!"

"Right, but…" she never made it any further, before Michel walked into the kitchen with an envelope in his hands.

* * *

_**Don't you know that... **_

Don't you know that dreams come true  
Don't you know that dreams come true  
Only for a minute  
You can make your dreams come true

* * *

"Here, this came in ten minutes ago. It does not involve the Independence Inn, therefore delivering it was beyond my official obligations, so I am taking an extra long lunch break." After handing the envelope to Lorelai he took off.

"He's so genuine." Sookie said, looking at Lorelai with curiosity while she opened the newly arrived letter.

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"It's the title search for the Rachel property. And guess who owns it."

"Tell me it's not that bastard Donald Trump."

"Fran."

"Fran from Weston's Bakery?"

"Sweet little Fran, the cupcake lady. Not some cigar-chomping, dirty dealing city slicker."

"Ooh! That's good. Hey! 'The Country Slicker.' Funny name, cutesy idea…"

"Mm, it's a little much."

"It's way too much."

"I'll call Fran."

"'Fran's Old Place'! It'll be like Ruth's Chris Steakhouse. People will be trying to figure out who Fran is. Or 'The In Inn'! It's like an inn that's in with the in crowd. . .I'm gonna go sit down. "

"Do that sweetie."

"Okay." At the same time Rory walked in with a bunch of books in her arms.

"Hey…" She studied her mother and Sookie. They were both standing there with a dumb look on their faces.

"What up with you two?" Lorelai just grinned and handed Rory the papers.

"Fran?"

"I can believe I actually dreamt that she owned the inn, and then she does! I'm a psychic!" She did a little swinging with a spoon above her head, but yet again Michel entered the kitchen.

"I would advise at least pretending to look busy. The boss is here"

Rory jumped out of her seat.

"Mia!" she shouted. It had been way too long since they had last seen her. Her mother had written her letters every now and then, but left out the little detail of her engagement, actually about the whole relationship with Luke.

"You're kidding. When?" Lorelai questioned Michel.

"I just spotted her walking in"

"Let's go!" she left the kitchen followed by her daughter. Rory couldn't help but think: "Perfect" Mia would be around for the surprise engagement party the following weekend, and that was probably the best present Lorelai could get. Rory had grown up with Mia as a grandmother figure, and of course she did love and respect her grandparent of flesh and blood, but there was something about Mia. She had opened her arms to her mother, when she was just the age Rory was now. As a 17 year old girl, she had entered the Independence Inn asking for any job, and Mia had taken her in despise her lack of education and recommendations. She had treated the two of them with love and warmth, given them a place to sleep and something to eat. Thanked to Mia, Lorelai had been able to afford Rory's school equipment, clothes and much more. She was like a part of their little family, soon to be extended.

* * *

**So that was the end of the 24th chapter. And good news, I'm almost already done with chapter 25. Doing progress here. Sorry for the little "Gone with the wind" freak out, but it's taken cursed me. I'm kind of obsessed with it at the moment. But hey, it is a great movie.**

**So, let me know what you think, by pushing the little pretty button beneath and write a review, even bad words are appreciated.**

**Cheers, Asta**


	25. Not James Spader, James the toaster

**A/N: Okay, I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating for months to be exact. But I totally forgot about this fic. Actually this chapter has been on my computer since November.**

**And now let's get going. This time I promise there won't be such a long wait. **

**Lyrics: You are my rock, Delta Goodrem**

**Chapter 25: Not James Spader, James the toaster

* * *

**

The two Gilmore girls stormed through the door from the kitchen and into the lobby of the Independence inn. There in the lobby was an elderly lady standing with a broad smile on her lips.

"Mia!" Rory shouted as they approached her.

"Uh! Oh my babies" Mia hugged her two favourite girls tight, it had been way too long.

"Did we know you were coming?" Rory asked

"I didn't know I was coming" Mia announced with a smile.

"This isn't a surprise inspection is it?" Lorelai asked with a smirk.

"That's exactly what this is. Ready? Oh, you're too thin as always."

"But we eat." Rory protected them. Eat they sure did, healthy? No way

"And you're both too beautiful."

"Yes, that's true. We often feel guilty monopolizing the amount of beauty we're in possession of."

"And I don't see you enough which is my fault, so you both pass."

"Aww." At the same time Michel came back from the kitchen.

"Ooh Michel. Ooh, how nice to see you. Uh, and look at that suit. You are quite the dandy, aren't you?"

"Well, I had a feeling that a lovely woman was going to be visiting today so I decided I must look my best for her." He replied in his Frenglish (French-English)

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't catch a word of that."

"He said he missed you." Rory said to support Michel. Lorelai and Rory then each linked arms with Mia and let her into the dining room.

"Ah, looks even prettier than I remember it. Lorelai, you've done an amazing job. Ooh, and look at the food. So Sookie's still as brilliant as I remember her?"

"Even better" Lorelai with the perfect cake Sookie made for her. The walked through the dining room and entered the kitchen where Sookie was doing some touch ups on the cake.

"Sookie, hello dear"

"Mia" Sookie greeted her with a warm hug.

"So, you got a wedding coming up I see? When?"

"On January 26th" Sookie announced, while looking at Lorelai. Mia _unfortunately _knew the girls too well, so she quickly snapped the hint, and followed Sookie's eyes. Suddenly she was standing with Lorelai's and Sookie's left hands in her own.

"The two of you are getting married? And you didn't tell me, I'm truly disappointed in the both of you"

"Mia, I'm sorry."

"Ah, no apologizes, they're wasted on me, but now tell me who are the lucky guys? Or are you marrying each other?" A laugh spread among the four women. Lorelai was wondering how it could have slipped her mind when she wrote the last letter to Mia. She hadn't even told her about Rory getting a boyfriend, but at least she did tell her about Rory getting accepted to Chilton.

"And you Rory, are you to be joining these ladies on the walk down the aisle?"

* * *

_**No one can buy true love in their life  
We all need someone on standby  
The night drew long you kept me strong  
Now I can thank you in this song

* * *

**_

_**  
**_

"God, I hope not!" Lorelai exclaimed, still having a hard time holding back the laughter. She had completely forgotten how wonderful it was to have Mia around, how much they laughed and enjoyed each other's company. She remembered the first few months she stayed at the inn in the old tool shed. Lorelai had experienced something she had never met before, love and warmth, everybody was welcome in Mia's arms. She acted as if she could have been Lorelai's real mother, and sometimes Lorelai caught herself wishing she had been born by parents just as Mia. While Lorelai was working, Mia looked after Rory, and she gave Lorelai a longer break every now and then, so she could spend sometime with her one year old daughter. Lorelai was forever grateful for the things Mia had done for her and Rory back then, and she remembered the time Mia told her she was now the manager of the Independence Inn. It was actually hurting a bit thinking of leaving the inn. But it she wanted to go into business with Sookie, that was the first step to take. But how was she going to tell her?

"I do have a boyfriend though" Rory announced.

"And your dear mother forgot to tell me. What is this lucky boy's name then?"

"Dean" Rory blushed a little.

"Jimmy Dean?"

"No, Dean Forrester"

"Ah, you better introduce me to him soon, young lady. And now to you" She turned and faced Sookie. "Who are you intending to give your 'I do' to?"

"Jackson, our vegetable supplier"

"Lucky guy, dear. He better treat you right" Now it was Sookie's turn to blush.

"And, now…" Mia looked at Lorelai. "To you" She took Lorelai's left hand and studied the ring Luke had chosen for her only a few weeks ago, or was it months. He had chosen it for her, and her only. It suited her, like he did.

"Whoever the lucky guy is, he sure does have good taste. Anyone I know?"

"In fact yes" Lorelai admitted with a slight smile.

"Well, please tell me it's not Kirk."

"Mia, you're scaring me!"

"Sorry, I had to ask, now give up the name" but Lorelai shook her head, and instead linked arms with Mia yet again and started to walk.

"Now we're going to tour the town. Rory!" She didn't take one moment too long, before she had joined the chain of linked arms. As they walked through the lobby, Lorelai looked over her shoulder and shouted to Michel:

"Michel, hold down the fort?" he was about to answer, but the chain was already gone.

* * *

_**You are my rock, you touch my soul  
You brought me light, when all hope was gone  
You showed me the secrets, that I could unlock  
You are my brother, you are my rock

* * *

**_

The snow was still covering the streets of Stars Hollow. It was lying like a thick rug all over town, and with the Christmas lights, the town still hadn't taken down, it looked so peaceful and beautiful. Actually there was a reason behind the lights still being on. Everything was ready and set for the upcoming party. Lorelai and Luke had both questioned this action, since the lights were usually down the day after new years eve. But this year things were different, and they had no idea why.

They had already walked through the entire town, not that it was that big, but walking in the high snow, was hard and an energy refill wouldn't hurt according to any of them. They quickly approached the diner, as quickly as the snow would allow them. During the walk Mia kept asking Lorelai who the guy was, but she refused to give in.

"This town, this town. God, I miss it! And with all the Christmas lights, wonderful! And the diner! Looks even prettier like this" Mia sighed. It was partly hard to be back in the town she loved and adored. But there was nothing much to do about it.

Suddenly Rory stopped, and the linked arms chain, stopped, apart.

"Mia, can I ask you something?"

"Sure my dear, go ahead."

"In private, thank you" she was now referring to her mother, who just nodded, and entered the diner.

"So, now what?"

"How long will you be staying?" _You have to be here by Saturday! _Her mind screamed.

"A few more days I believe, and why is that?"

"Well, since mom's getting married, I decided…" At the same time Taylor appeared in the back of her mind, yelling something about her being self-centred. "The town decided to throw her and her fiancé a surprise engagement party… this Saturday"

"What a wonderful idea. If the mother of yours would just give up, and tell me the name of her beau." At the same time she looked up. Through the big window she saw Lorelai, comfortably seated by the counter with a large mug in her hands, which probably contained some hot coffee. Then she spotted Lucas. Just the way he looked at her.

"He'll be crushed the minute she gives her 'I do'"

"Who will be crushed?"

"Luke. Just look at him…" Rory looked at her mom and Luke, and found it very hard not to laugh. She somehow doubted that Luke would be crushed, when he got married.

"Did I tell you about the time he came to the inn?" Rory shook her head. "It was not long after he had gotten to know her, and not long after that Rachel left him… again. I wonder what happened to her?"

"The last time I saw her, she was fine" Rory announced.

"You've met Rachel?"

"Yeah, she came back sometime last year, and stayed with Luke for a while, but around May, she left again."

"Poor man. He adored her so much, and she kept leaving him. He was always broken, but whenever she came back, he just gave her another chance. You should have thought it would stop at some point."

"Well, I don't think it'll happen again."

"And now that your mother's getting married, poor Luke. He will just have to stand by and watch like some dog. But that story." She paused to glance at Luke for a short moment before she could continue.

"He had just met your mother, and was obviously fancied by her. So one day he came by the inn, and asked for her. I told him that she was taking her daughter to school. God, you should have seen his face. Apparently he didn't know anything of your existence. But then your mother walked in, and off was Luke." Mia chuckled by the memory, and soon she was joined by Rory. She never knew Luke already had a thing for her mother the day they met. But apparently he had.

"He never laughed like that before she came along. She is a man eater, that mother of yours. I'm sure she found an amazing guy, else way she wouldn't have agreed to marry him. But still I say poor Lucas"

Rory laughed.

"Well, I'm not so sure about how crush he will be, Mia." Before Rory had a chance to give Mia a clue on what was really going on, she heard the jingling bells.

_**

* * *

**_

I've seen people come and go young and old from all walks of life  
They all leave a bookmark in the story that I write  
Only when your luck's run out you find out who really counts

* * *

Luke looked up, when he heard the bells jingle in the certain way he had gotten to know. He smiled, she smiled back.

"Hey" Lorelai said cheerfully.

"Hi, coffee?"

"Oh, yes please." He quickly poured her some from a fresh pot, a bigger mug than usual, since the weather was so bad.

"What's going on out there?" He asked her. Out there on the street was Rory and Mia standing, talking. It must have been years since the last time saw Mia. He remembered her from the time he was a little boy. At his mother's funeral, Mia had taken care of him and Liz, while his dad was crushed, and unable to take care of his kids. Mia even offered to take them in and let them live with her for a while, so William would have a chance to get above again, but he reclined and defended himself as a father. He might have lost the love of his life, but parts of her were still alive in their kids. Luke clearly recalled how his dad had struggled keeping their lives from falling apart. He fired all help he had in the hardware and worked way too much. Luke was forced to work part time in the hardware, and also look out for his sister, and do homework too. After a few years, around Luke's 15th birthday, the hardware was doing better than ever. Luke got an extra job in Doose's market and got more money for the family. Liz had just turned thirteen and started to act so.

She went out with all boys that wanted to date her, and both Luke and William found it hard to handle her. Both of them whished for Luke's mother to return so they would have a fair chance together, so they could get Liz back on track. But she was gone, never to return and they had to handle things on their own. As Liz grew older things went worse and worse. And one day somewhere around Christmas of her senior year in high school, she walked in to the hardware and announced she was pregnant. The years to follow everything went down hill. Liz gave birth to a boy, Jess and moved to New York where she soon was left by her boyfriend, Jimmy. William then discovered he was suffering of cancer, and passed away. Mia had been at his funeral too, by Luke's site. Liz wasn't even there, she was too busy with something.

But Luke managed to get back on track. He reopened the hardware, but had turned it into a diner before. The first few years were tough. Rachel came into his life, then was out, and then back again. The last time she left, Luke decided that it was over for good, and then one day in the fall and black haired woman walked into the diner. Luke was stunned. Never he had met anyone as beautiful and annoying at the same time. She had swiped him off his feet in a way he had never experienced it before. He found it hard to get back up. She started to stop by the diner for coffee, more and more often, and one day he caught he name. Later on he found out where she was working and stopped by the Independence Inn. There behind the counter was Mia standing, talking to come customer over the phone. But by seeing Luke she fell silent. He walked directly up to her and asked for Lorelai, but Mia told her that she was taking her daughter to school, and that she first would be in later. At the same time the door had opened and Lorelai entered. Luke hurried pass her.

And from that day Mia had known he had fallen for her…

"Luke?" Lorelai waved her hand in front of his face.

"What?" At the same time the door was ripped open and Mia stormed in followed by Rory. First she looked angry, but then she started to smile. Rory didn't really know what foot to stand on, was her mom going to get mad because she told Mia?

* * *

_**You are my rock, you touch my soul  
You brought me light, when I couldn't go on  
You showed me the secrets, that I could unlock  
You are my brother, you are my rock

* * *

**_

"Look at this place, it's exactly the same"

"Actually I made him paint it a few months ago" Lorelai bragged.

"Well, good for you."

Luke left the toaster he was fiddling with and walked out from behind the counter and embraced Mia with his strong arms. A part of Lorelai got a little jealous, but then giggled at her own foolishness. Thinking of all the time she would spend in Luke's arms in the future almost made her sing.

"Mia hey!"

"Nice to see you Lucas."

"You're the only person in the world who can call me that, Mia."

"I know this."

"I'm saying it for others who plan to try it later."

"Whatever Lucas." Luke sent her a look that told her to keep her mouth shut, but she just bit her lower lip to prevent herself from burst out laughing.

"Mia, you know anything about toasters?"

"Not a damn thing."

One simple request, one point at the coffee pot and coffee was served to them all, even along with a piece of pie. The three girls had seated themselves at the best table, at least according to Lorelai and Rory. To Luke all the tables were the same. Maybe not the one close to the toilet, but besides that one, they were all pretty much the same. He watched them drink their coffee, eat their pie, drink more of their coffee, talk and laugh. It was like watching a happy family, without the male members. He liked watching them like that. He always liked Mia and he loved the other two. As he watched Lorelai sitting there with such a smile on her face, he wished for her to have Mia around more often. At the age of 16 Lorelai fled from her parents, they had treated her without no respect at all. She left and then met Mia who let her in. But no matter how much they had in common and no matter how much Lorelai loved Mia, she would always be connected to her parents with a line of respect.

They were tied together and no matter how hard Lorelai and the Gilmores too, wanted to deny it, they all cared for each other, though it wasn't as noticeable as it was in most other cases. But they were connected…

* * *

_**No one can buy new love in their life  
we all need someone until we die

* * *

**_

He fumbled on with the toaster, but it didn't seem to obey to his wishes. Sometimes he would almost believe if anybody came up to him and said the toaster had its own life. Usually he would get really bugged, but with a constant laugh, chuckle or giggle in the background it was impossible to get angry at a toaster. After all he could always buy a new one, even though he really liked the toaster he already had.

"How's James doing?" A voice came from the table.

"Who, James Spader?"

"No, not James Spader, James the toaster?"

"Ah, I should have guessed. Not better than before" He replied and turned his attention back to the toaster, or James. It was so typically for Lorelai to name things. Almost everything in her home had a name. As far as he remembered her bed was Claus, named after Santa Claus. He was a little grossed out by the fact of sleeping in a bed called Claus, but he got used to it. Especially when he found a pair of Santa socks under her bed. And the coffee pot was Casanova as far as he remembered.

A little click and something fell out of the toaster, a loose screw apparently. He grabbed it, maybe that was the thing? He walked up stairs grabbed his toolbox and walked back downstairs with it. The toolbox was placed on the counter, and Lorelai recognized it immediately.

"Bert, so good to see you again, my friend"

Luke's mind looped. That fateful night a good ten months ago came back to him as a slideshow. How he knocked on the door, told her she was the reason Rachel left again. She came to the diner, he opened up and let her in, and she did the same. And all that because he forgot Bert at her house. God bless Bert, the good old toolbox.

He's daydreaming was interrupted buy Mia's voice.

"So, Lorelai. I've let you keep your little secret long enough. Now open up, who's your beau and admirer?" She had a roguish smile on her lips.

"You know already, don't you?" She just smiled even wider and embraced the girl she had known for a good 15 years now.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked her daughter, who blushed and then nodded.

"Lukas get your but over here" Mia made a welcoming gesture with her arms, and as soon as he approached them, he was embraced in a group hug.

"You finally got the courage to ask her out I believe? Tell me everything"

"Well…" he didn't make it any further, before Mia had changed her mind.

"No, that can wait. We have to go celebrate. Let's get moving"

* * *

**So that was chapter 25. I hope you all enjoyed. I really need some comments. So let me know what you thought, negative critics are appreciated too. All words, good and bad!**

**So press the little pretty button, thank you in advance, Asta**

__

_**  
**_


	26. Burning white roses and the Ducks

A/N: All of you, I am so terribly sorry. I haven't updated on this story since April and I had this chapter and the next two sitting on my computer since May 2nd. So, once again, I'm really, really sorry.

I hope you can forgive me, though.

This time I decided to skip the whole lyrics thing. It just made the storytelling more confusing. So instead I just wrote this, and hope you will except it as another chapter from me.

Please read and review, thanks.

Chapter 26: Burning white roses and the Ducks

---

"Ooh, fancy!" Lorelai exclaimed when they entered the newly renovated café. Mia had insisted upon them going to Woodbury to enjoy a good meal. A young waitress fastened over to them. Her hair was blonde and she smiled broadly when she saw the newly arrived guest.

"Welcome to _The Burning Rose. _Do you have a reservation?"

"Uh, no," came a quick reply from Mia.

"Very well then, will there be anymore joining your little gathering?" Lorelai shook her head, got a polite nod in response from the young girl, who then lead them to a table in a corner. While walking the short distance Lorelai was suddenly hit by a flashback. The blonde hair, blue shy eyes of a young girl. And a slightly round belly.

"Rory!" she pulled her daughter by her sleeve.

"What?"

"It's Emma, Emma Lair." Suddenly Rory seemed to get the situation. The rebel from a Friday night dinner, how could she have forgotten?

Soon they were all seated by the table and Emma disappeared, just to return with the menus. When she handed one to Lorelai, she paused a little and sent her a questioning glare.

"Nice to see you again, Emma." All eyes went to the waitress. A situation rather similar had happened to Lorelai shortly after she arrived at the Independence Inn. A couple of her father's colleagues and clients had come to the inn to enjoy a weekend of piece and quiet. But instead they ran into the fugitive of Richard and Emily Gilmore, the black sheep of the family. She remembered feeling cornered with all these questions hammering down upon her. She remembered Mia coming to her rescue and from that day she remained in the rooms doing her job, instead of trying to make money by waitressing.

"Lorelai, Rory, so nice to see you again," came a quite formal answer from Emma Lair. Counting back Rory figured out that her son or daughter had to be about four months or so.

"You too. How are you holding up?"

"Great, great. I, uh, live here, above the café actually. Ilsa, the owner, is letting me and Nathan crash here and her youngest daughter Melissa baby-sits him while I work." It seemed like Emma had found the right alternative for her and her baby boy. Lorelai remembered the day she decided to run away from home, it was tough, but she knew that it was the only way to independence.

Both Luke and Mia had been silent the entire time, but suddenly Mia spoke up. "It wouldn't happen to be Ilsa Persson?" Emma nodded confused and Mia clapped her hands in triumph.

"She's a dear old friend of mine. You found yourself a good supervisor. Lorelai, you remember Ilsa, don't you?" And that Lorelai did. It was one of the Wednesday night girls from the old times. Every week Mia had a couple of friends over for dinner and the Swedish Ilsa always attended dinner. So Emma was in good hands, hopefully she would soon be on speaking terms with her parents again and things would work out fine. After all, they had for Lorelai.

---

The night came very early that day. The fact that it could be caused by the season never occurred to Lorelai. Darkness fell upon the little town of Stars Hollow and the brightness from the thousands of small lights reflected in the snow. It was a beautiful sight and driving through the square that late made a certain calmness fall among the two passengers in the car. It was the calmness that only snow could bring upon them. A few moments ago they had dropped Mia off at the inn, where she would be staying during her visit in Stars Hollow, that seemed to be running a little further out in the future than she had originally intended. Rory had also joined Mia, since they had a few "things" to discuss. That it concerned the surprise engagement party was only of their knowledge.

In fact, Rory was slightly surprised that the town, including herself, had managed to keep the party a secret for so long. Not even Kirk had blurted anything out. Yet, at least.

The car stopped in front of the diner, slowly pulled up and held still. No one moved or said anything, they just sat there. After an unknown amount of time had passed, Lorelai slowly emerged from the trance. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out in the cold night. Without a word she left Luke in the still warm car, knowing that he would soon follow, even though he wasn't exactly fond of the cold. She walked slowly across the street in the newly fallen layer of white wonder.

Stepping onto the lawn and walking a little further, she heard the expected sound of a door slamming. There in the middle of the square she stopped and turned her face upwards. Above her was the crystal clear sky with all its gleaming and sparkling and the lustrous stars smiling down to her. At the time being it seemed like the whole world was smiling at her. She heard the snow creak under his footsteps and soon she felt his hand on her back. She leaned head back a little further back so it was now resting against his shoulder.

"Geez, it's cold."

"Shh, just enjoy the moment. Please." And he obeyed to her wish. Instead he placed his arms around her to keep her warm and safe, and that she felt. For one long and beautiful moment all cold seemed to disappear and it was just them, the two only existing human beings in the world. A shooting star crossed the sky and Lorelai was about to announce it. But he squeezed her hand and she immediately understood the gesture. He had seen it too. When they finally felt the cold sneak under the coats, they glanced one last time at the sky before turning their faces back to the earth.

For a while they glanced into each others' eyes. Then she brushed her lips lightly over his and he responded quickly, but neither of them dared to deepen the kiss. This moment was a winter bliss of sweetness. Turning away from the square and walking home their frozen bodies were suddenly in very much need of something warm. In Lorelai's case coffee and for Luke it was herbal tea. But they didn't stop by the diner, they just walked out into the night towards the Crap Shack, where Rory would be awaiting their arrival.

---

Saturday seemed so arrive a lot quicker than Rory and the town of Stars Hollow had originally anticipated. Miraculously, Friday night dinner had been cancelled the day before, since Richard was abroad and was not arrive before the following day, Saturday to be true. Emily had a DAR function to plan, so she let the two girls off the hook, which seeded to amaze Lorelai. But they were not going to get out of it anyway. Emily insisted upon meeting them for lunch on Saturday. But soon the plans were changed and Rory was going to stay home in the hollow with Mia, while Lorelai and Luke were to attend lunch.

Meanwhile the last preparation for the surprise party kept going. Kirk was walking around with a set of head phones and a walkie-talkie handing out orders to every passing person, whether or not the person was involved in the whole party planning.

The party had been so carefully planned, and yet everything seemed to go wrong. When the green truck was out of sight the sky opened up and snow flakes soon covered the ground again. Within an hour the layer was so thick, that it was almost impossible to move around. Panic stressed them all, especially Sookie who was in charge of the food. The heaters that should have kept the guest warm, were not able to get there. Only two hours away from the guests of honour's arrival nothing had been set up. At last they decided to gather in Miss Patty's to discuss what to do.

"Attention, people, attention!" Slowly the talking decreased into a whisper.

"We are under the pressure of time, people. So what do you propose we do?" No hands were lifted and for a brief moment panic crossed Taylor's face.

"I suppose we then must call the entire thing off."

"Or we could have a snow plough come!"

"Or have the thing another day!"

Suggestions came flying through the air, all worse than the previous one. Taylor tried lower the townsfolk without any luck. At last someone shouted: "Let's have it inside!"

And so it became. Kirk rushed around, but he was ignored by everyone now. An hour and a half passed by quick and before they knew they heard the sound of a car driving through the snow.

---

"That woman has got to be under some kind of spell!" Lorelai exclaimed when they pulled up in front of the diner.

"You do know that she's your mother, right?"

"I'm sorry, were you even present at lunch? Because you seemed a little distant." She got a smirk back. The smirk that made her fall in love with him, that made her say "yes" to his proposal. The lunch seemed to last forever and with Emily talking about nothing but the upcoming wedding. New ideas hailed down upon them. The Russian inspired wedding ideas also came on the table nicely arranged in a book with pictures and names of designers. The centrepieces should be white roses and there should be glitter all over according to Emily. Of course they declined right away, but on the other hand it was nice to know that they know had some support from the Gilmores.

"So, what do you wanna do tonight? We could hit the movies." They were standing just outside the diner, but instead of going in it seemed like Luke had other ideas up his sleeve.

"We could.. maybe go for a walk in the snow." By letting her lips brush his lightly, she gave him her answer. The snow was still falling slowly and walking there beside Luke, was the best Lorelai could ever imagine. Her thought drifted back to last winter when her fling with Max started. The snow had been there, yes, and she thought Max might be the guy for her. But now walking there with Luke, she wondered why she had even considered being with someone else. As she had said when the first snow fell, the whole world changed. It became more beautiful, more full of love. The world was nearly perfect. Unfortunately Luke wasn't very fond of the cold, frozen water. But as soon as he had the ring on the finger, that was going to chance.

"Just look at the town. Admit it, it looks absolutely amazing and wonderful and bewitching."

"It doesn't look too bad, I'll give you that." At the same time they passed Miss Patty's, the door was flung open and an entire choir of voices shouted "SURPRISE!"

---

"No one seems to know Lorelai better than Luke, well maybe Rory, but they're blood related so… To Lorelai and Luke!" Sookie ended her slightly incoherent speech. But the applause embraced her, and soon Lorelai embraced her best friend as well. This night had evolved into something she would've never expected. In fact it first hit her now, that in just two weeks she was going to get married. A table in the corner was stacked with presents from all and everyone. How people were going to afford an actual wedding gift was a walking mystery. Patty had stolen the scene and was now performing sappy romance songs.

"Come on, Luke. Just _one_ dance!"

"I do not dance."

"You're going to in two weeks anyway. Come on." Finally he gave in and they joined the rest of the twirling couples. Rory was resting her head against Dean's shoulder, Sookie against Jackson's and Patty had found some guy, that could might end up being her next husband. Luke laid a hand on Lorelai's waist and guided her out on the dance floor. They followed the music, the tunes of Babette's voice, since she had now taken the spotlight. Somewhere in the distance a door opened and two people entered the dance studio.

"Oh boy, look what the cat dragged in, Donald and Daisy Duck." There in the doorway was Emily and Richard Gilmore. The small studio got a narrowing glance from them both, and then they spotted Lorelai and Luke.

"This is going to be fun," Lorelai mumbled into Luke's shoulder. She made an effort to drag him away from the dance floor, but the attempt was a doomed failure.

"Lorelai!"

"Mum, dad!" A fake smile appeared on Lorelai's lips.

"You could at least pretend to be happy to see us. Driving all the way to this place in that weather wasn't at all enjoyable." The Gilmores certainly had arrived.

"Why don't we get you a drink?" And before they knew of it, they were standing with a cup of Founder's day punch.

"What on earth is this?"

"Founder's day punch. Taste it, you'll feel so much better." Lorelai quipped and hurried on before her mother could argument on anything. Unfortunately for Luke, he wasn't fast enough, so he was the lucky witness to an Emily out burst.

"You should think they would at least serve the drinks in a proper way. This is a paper cup, for god's sake!"

"Emily, please calm down." Richard tried, effortless.

"They dragged us all the way here to serve us drinks in a paper cup? I don't believe it." And the words kept coming, only to be heard by the deaf ear of Stars Hollow.

"Now people, attention please!" All faces were turned towards Taylor, who had taken place on the small stage.

"I'd like to welcome you all to this little gathering. I must say that the party turned out surprisingly well if we choose to ignore the barbarous snow, that caused a lot of damage to the planning."

"Don't talk bad about the snow, Taylor!" somebody yelled, but the certain someone was ignored.

"And now, on behalf of the town, I'd like to say a few words. This little social event is in honour of our own Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore. Personally I have supported their "interaction" from the very beginning, and I am pleased to announce that they are now settled for further commitment. Commitment to each other through the bonds of marriage. We have all gotten to know these two people, some of us have seen them grow up. Well, Lorelai first joined our community around 16 years ago. We've seen them get involved and we certainly weren't surprised when they announced that they their relationship had evolved into something deeper and more meaningful. So I'm proud to say that they town of Stars Hollow is at your disposal for any further planning of the upcoming wedding."

The applause rose to the air, and Kirk contributed with a loud "bravo!" in between. When it was possible to hear what you said again another person had taken the spotlight on the stage.

"Mom, Luke, first of all congratulations! I'm proud to be the closest witness to this relationship. Never in my life have I seen anything so full of love as what you have. Even though it took you a few years to get here, you made it all the way. I've watched you become friends and then more than that. But the friendship was the beginning to your relationship. When I first came to Stars Hollow I wasn't anything but a baby. For many years me and my mum lived in the potting shed by the Independence Inn, but when I was ten, mom was able to afford a house, a real home for us. One day, soon after we moved in, she came home with this cup of coffee in her hand and a broad smile on her lips. She explained to me that this was the best coffee in the world, and the next day she was going to get a free doughnut. So she did and she also got a close friend. I know it's taken a lot of patience and tolerance from Luke to be around my mother, but they made it. Though their friendship the first two years were based on nicknames, Duke was my mom's favourite. In fact it wasn't before the day I had chicken pox and Luke made me mashed potatoes everyday that she called him Luke. Since that day they became real friends, even though they had their ups and downs." She paused for a moment and glared at her mother. Tears were slowly streaming down her cheeks, but she sent her daughter and encouraging smile.

"I believe we all knew that a day would come where the friendship would turn into something more. And that day came around ten months ago. I was at home when mom storms in and out of the blue announces that she was now involved with Luke. But now they're here today, and I must say that I'm proud and grateful too. My mom gave me life and Luke feeds me, so together they are life itself. To mom and Luke!" Rory raised her glass, as did the rest of the crowd while cheering on Rory's toast. To contribute to the toast, Lorelai kissed Luke lightly. This action was followed by an applause louder than any other that had sounded that night. Even Emily and Richard seemed to be enjoying themselves now.

The rest of the night the music played and people danced continuously through out the night. When the time came to introduce her parents and Mia a slightly awkward silence fell, but it was soon forgotten, at least after a cup of Founder's day punch. Mia promised to send Emily some pictured from the missing years, and that seemed to be they way of getting the two women talking. Lorelai sensed a new side of her mother, a softer and more forgiving side. For the first time she felt like her life-puzzle was finally becoming complete.

---

I promise it won't take too long before you will find another chapter to this story. Were getting close to the end, sadly, but true nonetheless. Meanwhile check out my latest video productions on youtube…

for those of you that like Harry Potter, I recently uploaded a new HP story about the death of Lily and James Potter.

Now, take a minute and review. Nothing long demanded, but always appreciated.

Asta


End file.
